Sequel:The Year of Separation
by bigBEARwarrior
Summary: One small ripple in the pond can change everything. And in junior year the covenant will feel the effects when one small pebble,aka Chase Collins,is drop into the deep water of the unknown future. Can the covenant endure the ripple effect or be submerged
1. Chapter 1

Life is too short to see the lasting differences we imprint on this earth. Yet one small action, or ripple in the pond, echoes and spreads affecting the future. We don't know if these actions will ultimately lead to good or bad. All we know is there are things we are willing to die for.

This is the way of the Guardians.

And in junior year the covenant will feel the effects of this ripple when one pebble is dropped; the presence of Chase Collins.

Chapter 1

One Year Later

At Kylie's house, the girl's were getting ready for the school's official kick off summer party at the Dells. Abby was trying on a red tube top that had a small red leather belt cinching her waist.

Abby said, "Can you believe another year of school is here?"

Rae said, "Can you believe, I passed another year of advanced courses. I really need to talk that boy into not being so smart."

Kylie walked in, "Wow, aren't you dressed to impress. Fishing are we?" Rae glanced down at her outfit. Her tank had a sheer layover of black lace on the red panels on the front and back leaving the sides see through.And she wore a jean mini skirt that had a few rips here and there.

Rae shrugged her shoulders, "I just feel like being a little sexy for the party." Truthfully she had a vision when the boys came; Caleb went all gaga over this blonde chick and completely ignored Rae the whole night. Not going to happen. If anything it was her job to make him flustered; she's been doing it since freshmen year.

Thea popped her head up from her book and gave Rae a slight glance of query before shaking her head. Kylie pulled her phone out of her pocket and said, "Guys, we have to move. The boys are leaving soon."

Thea stood up and asked Abby, "Did you take your meds?"

Abby shook her head, "I don't need too, right Kylie." Abby thought about their summer training and they split up in groups to help each other; Abby was with Kylie and Serenity, while Rae partnered off with Thea.

Kylie snapped her head up from her phone, "Nope. She has fully been able to block her mind." Rae laughed as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Rae, I can still hear you. I'm just thankful, I can choose not to."

Rae yelled, "Hey," as Abby continued to say, "The silence is wonderful and the ability to hear only my own thoughts is amazing."

Thea smiled in agreement, "Yea, practicing to control my empathy really paid off. Now I know my emotions are just my own."

Abby asked, "Rae, how did you turn out?"

Kylie snickered, "Obviously, not so good."

Rae smacked Kylie, "I turned out just fine. I realized that I can keep a good eye on the future, but I can't stretch my searching too much. I'm keeping track on Gabriel, the boys and a vision will sometimes pop up if I'm in immediate danger."

Kylie was swinging her keys impatiently and asked, "Can we go now?"

They all walked to the foyer when the front door opened. Serenity stood there in a black plunging v-neck belly shirt that tied to the side and a gold metallic mini skirt. She said happily, "Surprise!"

Kylie excitedly asked, "What are you doing here? You said you couldn't make it?"

Serenity smiled and started to jump, "I thought I wouldn't, but Chase decided to go to the Dells, so it made it so much easier moving my stuff." They all look at her confused. She yelled, "I'm transferring back to Spencer Academy!"

Rae jumped up to her, "Yes! We're going to have so much fun!"

Abby asked, "Chase is going too?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "No! I decided to leave Chase because he's a big boy that can handle his own messes now. Of course he's coming!"

Ben walked over saying, "What's with all the commotion?"

Thea said, "Serenity's going to be at Spencer with us this year."

Ben sat down, "That's never happened before. You're always separate from the group."

Kylie said, "Times are changing. Speaking of time, let's move it."

Kylie jumped into the front seat starting her dark blue escalade. Making a 20 minute drive into a five minute drive, she parked the car by Serenity's black Porsche Carrera GT. They walked through the woods to find bond fires, alcohol, and kids dancing to music.

Abby asked Kylie, "Didn't you say they were coming?" Kylie could sense them, but not by the party.

Kylie glanced up and point to the cliffs, "Their up there."

Thea rolled her eyes and whispered, "Three guesses whose idea it was to go up a mountain so they can use?" Serenity squealed and turned to them.

She said, "I'm going to find Chase."

Rae glanced around and said, "So where are your besties?"

Abby laughed, "Didn't you hear, there not friends anymore. I just hope they don't fight over me because truthfully I'd rather not be either their friend."

Rae laughed at Abby and Kylie glanced at the ground trying to contain a smirk. Abby gathered from their expressions that…. "Abby!" Kate was behind her.

Abby turned fully around with a smile, "Hey Kate. How was your summer?"

A smile enveloped her lips, "Went with my parents to Europe. Have you seen Pogue?"

Abby shook her head, "No, not yet. I'll keep an eye out for you." Kate glared at Abby still feeling threatened. Over the course of the summer Abby became good friends with Pogue, which Kate hasn't exactly warmed up to the idea yet.

Kylie nudged Abby and subtly said, "No worries about being friends huh."

A blonde girl stood by Kate's side waiting for an introduction. Kate turned to her and said, "This is Sarah Wenham. She just transferred in from Boston Public."

Abby extended her hand, "I'm Abby and this is Kylie. It's nice to meet you."

Sarah smiled back and politely said, "Nice to meet you, too." Rae was scanning for Caleb when she turned to introduce herself to the new student.

Rae hesitantly stuck her hand out, "Rae Preston." Great, the blonde she saw in her vision was Sarah. She was definitely pretty, quiet, shy and seemed sweet. A total opposite of her.

Sarah asked, "So anyone I should know about?"

Kate smiled, "Over there's Aaron Abbott. Stay away from him he's a total prick."

Rae was by Kylie and whispered sarcastically, "Well spotted."

Kate added, "Next to him is Kira Snider. A total bitch."

Rae commented under her breath, "Takes one to know one."

Sarah asked, "Who's that?"

Kate was obviously checking him out, "New guy? But I plan to find out?"

Abby rolled her eyes annoyed. Not only was she going to hit on another man, but Chase Pope himself. Serenity would probably rip Kate apart before ever letting her near Chase, who by the way, Serenity informed them that he seemed better with his addiction.

Kylie snapped her head to the right, and Rae followed her eyes to see the 'Sons of Ipswich' making their entrance. Rae couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Two years ago they tried to hide that title, so they wouldn't be pulverized meat. Question: Did they really think seniors would pick on them? I mean Pogue and Caleb are huge in size. Tyler can easily become invisible in the crowd. Reid? Okay, he'd be the one getting a wedgie or a swirly.

Anyway now they were like super stars, with their amazing swim records, good looks and money. And because we were associated with them, we automatically became cool. Now cool can be defined as – all the girls hate you, because they think you're getting it on with at least one of the 'Sons of Ipswich' or my personal favorite try to become your best friend to be a part of the popular group. Rae shook her useless thoughts away as they approached them.

Kate said in a shocking tone, obviously making a theatrical statement, "They're here."

Sarah asked intrigued, "Who are they?" Cue dramatic pause.

Kate smiled, "The Sons of Ipswich." Kate practically jumped into Pogue's arms, "Hey baby. Why are you late?"

Pogue said regretful, "I had a thing with the family. Hey, Abby."

Abby gave a small wave, "Hi, Pogue." Caleb gave a hi to everyone and glanced at Rae noticing the change to her regular attire.

Kate interrupted Caleb's gaze at Rae when she said, "Sarah Wenham. Meet my boyfriend, Pogue Parry. This is Tyler Simms and next to him is…."

Reid pushed past Caleb to get a view and said, "Garwin. Reid Garwin. You know that's my grandmother's name?" Sarah shook her head and he continued to say, "You know you remind me of her…."

Caleb jumped in, "Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway."

"Garwin, don't tell me, you're still using that god awful pickup line on women." Thea said as she walked beside him.

Reid shrugged, "It works."

She glanced over to Sarah, "Yes to someone who has serious issues thinking that you relating them to your grandmother is hot." Thea turned to Sarah, "I'm Thea, Reid's only friend." Reid frowned at Thea when she said friend. Sarah was about to say something when Kira showed up.

She gave a glare at Kate and turned to Caleb, "So how was your summer?"

Caleb fidgeted and said, "Uhh…."

Kira not really interested in what Caleb had to say, introduced herself to Sarah, "I'm Kira."

Sarah said, "Hi. I'm Sarah." Rae thought, 'too nice'.

Kira smirked, "Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from Boston Public?"

Serenity laughed catching everyone's attention, "With a brain, of course. Something you obviously lack."

Rae added mockingly, "Tell us Kira how does one with your IQ get into Spencer?"

Kira walked over to Serenity, "A lot of talk from a midget and her drugged up friend."

Serenity asked taking her earrings out, "You're right. Actions speak louder than words."

Abby held her back, "Serenity, stop."

As if Aaron could sense a fight about to take place, he joined in saying, "I think she owes Kira an apology," he glared down at Serenity.

Caleb pointed to Kira, "If anything, she owes Sarah the apology."

As their fight continued, Rae stopped Thea from calming the group because she already scanned the future and knew what was about to happen next wasn't going to be pleasant for Aaron.

She asked Thea, "Why would Aaron get together with Kira?"

Thea whispered back, "Because she's a super obsessive girlfriend, he feels safe that she'll never cheat on him."

Rae shook her head in fake awe, "Wow, that sounds like true love."

Serenity asked Aaron angrily, "Are trying to intimidate me?"

Aaron who stood a good two feet taller than her laughed and leaned closer with anger in his eyes, "Apologize to my girlfriend."

Serenity hated to ever be manhandled and said in her alluring voice, "Nice coat." She placed her hands around his waist and poured a thick coat of charming persuasion on him. As everyone was staring around wondering why she was starting to make a move on Aaron, she kneed him in the groin. He fell down making Serenity taller, "I guess size doesn't matter." His friend's went over to help him and Kira turned to hit Serenity in the face until a hand caught Kira's arm.

Chase said, "No," pause, "You were being kind of bitchy." She pulled her hand away and helped Aaron up.

Brody said, "You posers make me want to puke."

Reid said, "Is that so?"

Reid tilted his head down and used to make Brody…. Kira shouted, "Oh shit, Brody. That's disgusting." Throw up was everywhere.

"Hey, hey. The cops are on their way." Pete, a senior that helped set the party up, yelled in a microphone. People, including Serenity and Chase, began to race for their cars breaking the tension completely.

Thea smacked Reid in the back of the head without thinking, and Reid said, "Hey, what was that for?"

Thea said as she walked to the forest, "For being an idiot."

Kylie walked a fast pace with Tyler and asked, "Who's driving this time?"

Tyler smirked, "I am."

Kylie shook her head and said in disbelief, "Uh huh…."

Tyler gave her an I'm-not-kidding look and said, "What, I'm driving."

Kylie said, "Well I'll race you to the dorms then."

Tyler smiled at the challenge, "You're on."

Reid joined in, "What's the wager?"

Kylie thought before getting into her car, "You'll buy me lunch this week. And if you win you can take my Ferrari out for a spin." They shook hands and went to their cars. Clearly Tyler didn't know what he was getting himself into; He'd be bankrupt by the end of the week, on account of how much Kylie can eat. Abby sat in the back with Thea and began running a hand through her hair.

She said, "I can't believe Serenity did that."

Rae slammed her door annoyed at something and said, "I can. Serenity never gets intimidated by anyone." While Kylie waited for the boys to go, Rae glanced over to see Sarah's car not working.

Sarah yelled to them, "My car won't start."

Rae muttered, "Let's leave."

Tyler waved them over and said, "Come in ours then."

Kylie joined Rae's muttering, "Great we won't be able to race because Kate gets car sick when you go too fast."

Rae thinking, 'good Kylie can go as fast as she can and give Kate the ride of her life. I wonder if Sarah gets car sick?' She yelled out the window, "You guys can come with us, if you like-ooppff. Abby why the hell did you throw your sandal at me?"

Abby replied, "I don't want to sit anywhere near Kate, especially when she's car sick." Reid got out of the car and started to walk over. He indicated for her to open the hood.

Thea leaned forward, "What the hell is he doing? He can't even work a can opener; what makes him think he can start a car."

Abby quickly read Reid's thoughts, "He's going to use, again."

Thea said angrily, "Use, my ass. Abby give them a jump will you."

Abby grinned and focused on the electrical battery. Before Reid could flash his pretty little eyes, the car came to life, making him jump back and land in the mud.

Sarah poked her head out the window, "Thanks, Reid."

He sat up and stared confused at the car, "No problem." Reid may not know how to fix a machine, but, hell, he knew a car just didn't start like that. Maybe she tried to start it one more time before he could use.

Sarah and Kate took off down the road as Kylie pulled up right next to Tyler's black Hummer. "Ready to get your ass kicked, baby boy?" Rae yelled.

Reid returned with some trash talk, "Baby boy's going smoke your asses."

This went on for a couple minutes, and Rae was about to smack talk more when Kylie said "Are you guys done talking because I'd like to get back to school sometime." They began to rev their engines when the sound of sirens was coming up behind them.

"Shit, the cops!" Abby yelled.

Rae rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock." Kylie glanced over to see Tyler, who had lost all privileges of driving his car from Reid.

Kylie giggled and yelled over to them, "Bets off for now." She hit the gas pedal and the Hummer quickly caught up and kept right beside them as they weaved through trees.

Thea said, "Damn it, another cop." Kylie glanced in her rearview mirror, seeing two cop cars chasing them.

Kylie stated, "I guess we're going to have to lose them the old fashion way since our teleporter isn't here." The boys were pulling in front of them, when Kylie skidded into a sharp turn to the left. The one cop car tried to make the turn, but had to slow down a lot and the other cop kept following the boys.

Abby said to the Hummer that was fading in the fog. "Good luck." It was starting to down pour and Kylie smiled as a plan formed in her head.

They were flying down the hill and hit the deserted street. Coming up to a small bridge that crossed a creek, Kylie said, "Thea, do your thing." Thea focused on the water and easily manipulated it to make the cop car skid into the stream. They turned up a small alley and got back onto the main, road heading for the school.

Thea asked out of the blue, "Can someone tell me why Serenity booked it out of there so quickly?"

Rae replied, "Because I told her, she needed to leave quickly or else she would either have the choice of getting caught by the cops, or poofing with Chase still in the car."

Parking the car in the lot, Abby said frustrated, "Damn another year of Kate."

Rae joined, "Of accelerated classes."

Thea grimaced, "Of tripping."

Kylie glanced at them, "I've got nothing to complain about."

Rae shrugged and said wisely, "It shall come. After all, it is high school."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Down the hall Kylie was power walking to her required class for the whole student body of juniors. In freshman year, they had to take Swimming, sophomore year it was Music Appreciation- which Rae excelled in the difficult instrument called the triangle, and now the junior class was demanded to take Home Economics. On her way down she was bombarded by a group of freshmen.

One girl asked, "Are you Kylie Evans?" She nodded her head and glanced to see how close the classroom door was.

Another girl with dark red hair said, "Oh it's so amazing to finally meet the girl that held the best party of the year as a freshman."

The girl before said, "If you ever need anything we'll get it."

The red head added, "My names Sam and this is Val."

The bell was going to ring any minute, so Kylie said awkwardly, "Thanks guys, but I have to get to class." They moved to the side quickly and apologized as Kylie left. She thought, freshmen are so weird. Kylie plopped into a seat in front of Tyler and by Rae.

Rae said, "Were you passing a kidney stone in the bathroom. What took you so long?"

Kylie laughed and said jokingly, "Yes. And it was quite painful."

A young woman of small stature wrote on the board and said out loud, "I'm Miss Peters and welcome to Home Economics." She turned to face the class, "Now while I take class role I want you to find an opposite sex partner. Make sure it's the partner you want because once you choose there's no going back."

This is the part where people scope the room trying either to find the smartest person or a friend. Rae glanced over to see Sarah getting up to ask Caleb, so she quickly threw a paper at him. He looked over at Rae and she asked, "Want to be partners?" Caleb put his fingers on his chin stroking his invisible beard. Rae was getting irritated at his antics because Sarah would be over to him soon.

Caleb nodded his head yes and said, "Under one condition?"

Rae arched an eyebrow, "And what could you possible want from me?"

He leaned in, "You have to put 100% in half of the work."

She groaned like the idea would torture her, "Fine. I'll do it." Sarah stood behind Caleb hearing that he now had a partner and turned to find someone else. Inside Rae was smiling with glee.

As for Abby she had been surrounded by couples. Kate without hesitation grabbed Pogue's arm and glared in Abby's direction. On the other side were Aaron and Kira, who was running her hand through his hair as she babbled about how they make good partners. Abby turned to ask Chase, but Serenity stated out loud, "I call Chase," making him laugh hard. Great who the heck was she going to be partners with? A creepy boy beside her began to turn toward her and a voice said in front of her,

"Want to be partners?" Abby looked forward to see Eliot. She smiled and said, "That sounds good to me."

Kylie, on the other hand, turned in her seat to face Tyler and said in a southern accent, "Howdy partner!" Tyler cracked a smile while Reid rolled his eyes annoyed his usual partner for about everything had been taken lately by Kylie. He glanced around and noticed Thea a few rows down. Taking two steps at a time he sat on her desk making her glare at Reid.

"Get off. You're going to make my desk smell like an ass's ass."

Reid said heartened, "I will if you agree to be my partner."

Thea said, "Or you can get off and I'll think about it." Reid loved this hard to get game she played with him.

He said disappointed, "Time is ticking. I have so many other offers."

Thea waved her hand and said sarcastically, "Really? I just got this gut feeling you're lying. Did Tyler leave you partner-less again?"

Reid smirked and Thea said, "If you want to be my partner ask me nicely."

Reid got down on his knees and dramatically begged her, "Please Thea. Be my partner or else I might die." The whole class had turned in their direction and Thea could feel her cheeks burning. Thea rolled her eyes, but could feel under that ham act that he truly wanted to be her partner; he was even nervous and anxious for her answer.

Thea sighed, "Just this once, but you own me big time."

Reid got up and said playfully, "Anything for you, doll face." Thea didn't need to rely on studying his emotions because his ice blue eyes held genuine sincerity.

Miss Peters coughed grabbing everyone's attention, "Now that you've picked your partners we will begin your life journey in this class. Throughout this year you will be given certain projects that will give you a taste of the real world. The more you put into your project the better grade you will receive. " She began to roll a huge wheel with colorful blank papers at each strip. "This is the career wheel. I will ask each of you to step up and spin the wheel. Whatever the arrow lands on you will pick the piece of paper and find out your job and salary. Who would like to go first?" A lot of people raised their hands excited to find out what they would become. "Mr. Collins." Chase went to the wheel and spun it and hit a red color paper. "Read it Mr. Collins."

Chase smirked, "I'm an Editor."

Next. "Miss Channing." Abby announced, "Waitress."

Next. "Mr. Danvers." Caleb glanced up, "Farmer."

Next. "Miss Tunney." As she scanned the paper her face dropped to a frown, "Veterinarian." _'I'm allergic to _dogs and cats." Abby gave a small smile and thought that's karma bitch.

Next. "Mr. Garwin." He strutted over with confidence and stared at the paper he landed on. "Mr. Garwin please say your career."

He muttered, "Religious worker." Pogue tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

Next. "Miss Hastings." Thea tripped up to the wheel and spun it. She read with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Model."

As she past Reid he said, "That's hot."

Thea replied, "And I'm still way out of your league, Garwin."

Next. "Mr. Goodwin." He smiled, "CEO."

Aaron came down, "My turn to get a high paying job." After spinning the wheel he picked his paper, "A magician." He crumbled the paper, "that's a stupid job."

"Miss Bennett." She bounced to the wheel and said disgusted, "I'm an animal breeder?" Rae snickered to Kylie, "Well we know how much she loves nature. She'll be a natural at it."

"Miss Preston." Rae read out loud, "Oh for the love of…."

The teacher scold, "Language."

Rae mumbled, "An accountant."

As she sat back at her seat Caleb said, "Apparently, math is your calling."

Rae said bitterly, "Oh shut it, Old McDonald."

"Miss Snider."

She told Aaron, "I'll get us a good job to support us." And a second later she revealed, "I'm a garbage man! That's a disgusting job."

Serenity said to the girls, "I see no problem with it. Do you Rae?"

Rae shook her head, "Nope sounds like the ideal job for her. Let the trash take itself out."

"Miss Evans." Kylie bit her lip as she read her career and relief swept through her, "Photographer."

"Miss Wenham." Sarah read hers, "Telemarketer."

"Mr. Simms." Tyler went down to the wheel getting the feeling he was going to get a sucky job. He glanced down at the paper and sighed, "Nurse."

Reid whistled and said, "Hellooooo, Nurse."

As he sat down by Reid, he punched his shoulder, "Shut up. At least I'm not a bible thumper."

"Mr. Parry." Pogue impatiently waited for the wheel to stop. Picking up his paper he smiled, "Bartender."

Reid sulked, "Damn, he got an awesome job."

"Next Miss …."

Mrs. Peters said, "Alright class since everyone has their job. I want a full report on your job and that includes a trip to the facility of your job. I will need a signature to make sure you have fulfilled this requirement. It'll be due in three weeks."

The bell rang and Kira marched over to Mrs. Peter's desk. "Mrs. Peter's there must be some way I can pick a different job. One for a woman of my stature…" Abby rolled her eyes as they left the classroom.

Abby said, "She shouldn't complain. She could have got sewage maintenance like Brody."

Serenity said, "What about animal breeder. Mrs. Peters doesn't understand that nature and animals don't like me."

Kylie laughed, "Rae remembered when Serenity freaked out after stepping on what she thought was a snake during training. She ran into the car mumbling how she despised nature."

Rae smirked, "Yea, Thea left the windows open so the car won't be so hot later on…."

_Serenity had just finished training and she was going to get her drink under the tree when she heard a crack. She looked down to see a long brown snake, and she let out a scream and poofed into the car. Locking the doors, she shouted to the girls, who were laughing, "I'm done! With the stupid bees, insects, and now a snake, I'm staying in the car where it's safe from nature forever." The girls laughed hysterically as Rae picked up a stick. Rae said sarcastically, "This snake seems real dangerous." She slouched down pouting and heard a small noise beside her. She turned slowly to the seat next to her and a squirrel stared at her. She screamed when it decided to jump into her lap. Serenity opened the door in a panic and fell out of the door backwards with the squirrel jumping in front of her head. _

"Shut up. That wasn't even funny." Serenity whined. They walked down the hall and two girls waved at them. Kylie ducked her head down, knowing it was Sam and Val.

Rae asked, "Why are those girls waving at us?"

Thea shook her head saying, "I don't know.

Kylie muttered, "I think they might be freshmen groupies. They want to know when my next party will be."

Serenity smiled, "You should have one. It'd be fun since it wouldn't be a ploy to get Abby her memories back."

Kylie said, "I don't know; Ben won't allow it, especially after shattering his antiques."

Serenity replied mischievously, "I'll make you a deal. You start to plan a party and I'll get the permission from Bennie, okay."

Kylie smirked at her antics, "Okay." Rae punched the air, "Hell yea!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Nicky's was packed tight and Abby was sitting with Thea drinking soda keeping an eye on the boys, but mostly trying to relax. Where were her other friends? Busy. Yes, Kylie volunteered to help Rae and Serenity study for a Biology test. So Abby now had to sit there trying to ignore Pogue and Kate because she felt really guilty, confused and nervous. Thankfully for Abby, Thea was more focused on Reid and his starting addiction. Abby focused on her train of thoughts to see if Thea was on to her. _"That's interesting Chase is jealous and upset at Caleb. He must be getting beaten in the game. Reid now is, well, there's a shock, horny…." _Abby smiled and thought, Good.

Pogue was now standing by Caleb and Chase playing foosball while Kate was sitting with Sarah. _"What just happened? Nothing a little dancing won't fix." _Abby glanced over to Sarah's thoughts and saw Kate give her a coin for the jukebox. She strutted to Caleb as "I Love Rockin' Roll" played, and it was cute that Pogue had to turn Caleb in the right direction. As they started to walk to the dance floor Pogue sent a quick glance at Abby, who quickly looked down at the drink in front of her. _"I shouldn't have been so straight forward." _

Abby thought, it was more her fault if anything. She hated that he made her crazy and feeble by just looking into his amazing eyes. Abby sighed again at the feeling of not being in control again. She grabbed her purse and swiped Reid's pack of cigarettes off the table. I guess bad habits don't die, Abby thought, as she went outside around the back of Nicky's to have a smoke. As she took a long drag she thought about Thursday night; the night she almost broke her promise.

_She was writing up a paper for English in her dorm when someone knocked on the door. She sighed at the fact she was almost done with the retched paper and walked over to the door to Pogue. She gave him a quick worried glance because he looked miserable; this had Kate written all over it. _

_Abby said as she let him inside, "Pogue, if you're looking for Kate she's not here. She mumbled something about going out and not being back until Saturday." She sat back on Kate's bed to her lap top, while Pogue just leaned against the wall. Abby added, "Don't mind the mess. My papers took over my bed, so I'm using hers. Don't tell her."_

_Pogue smiled and said, "I won't; I promise. But I wasn't looking for her; I actually wanted to talk to you." Pogue said quietly. _

_Abby put the computer down and looked up while patting the bed, "Come and talk."_

_He slowly sat on her bed making it sink deeper and said, "Kate and I got in a fight. And this time I think it's really over."_

_She scooted closer and asked, "I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?" _

_Pogue turned to her and said with a smile, "Surprisingly yes. I actually feel relieved." Abby was taken back a little how he bounced back so quickly. Sure they got in fights all the time, but this time it was the real deal, right?_

"_Well I don't know what to say then. I'm happy for you?"_

_Pogue laughed and said a little sad, "Thanks." _

_He got up and started to head for the door, "Pogue?" He turned around and Abby gave him a hug, "Just letting you know, in my opinion, she didn't deserve you."_

_He wrapped his arms around her and said huskily, "That means a lot, Abs." She made the mistake of looking into those hypnotic eyes which turned her brain into mush. Pogue kissed her, and she kissed back, more urgently, and soon led to them making out on Kate's bed. It wasn't until a couple minutes later she realized it was wrong! _

_She pushed him back and said in a ragged breath, "We shouldn't do this. You don't even know if you really broke up with Kate?" _

_Pogue said unfazed, "I'm pretty sure it's over. I'm over her."_

_Abby continues to say, "Even so, you just 'broke up', this is too fast and you have hurt feelings and…." And I can't afford to get close. I promised, she thought defeated. _

_Pogue's face turned somber as he got up saying, "Do you think I'm using you as a rebound?" Abby had her mouth open, but nothing could come out. He grabbed her hand, "Abby I've wanted to be more than friends for a long time. I really like you." _

_Abby was flabbergasted and it was painful, but she forced herself to say, "Pogue I can't." _

_Pogue asked, "Why not?" _

_She glanced at the floor, "Because I don't think I could ever return the feelings you want from me. I'm just not ready for a relationship. Please, can we be just friends?" She was starting to cry, because she wanted and craved for more. Pogue's face collapsed in disappointment, but as he looked up to Abby, who was crying he said, "Alright, Abs. I'll do whatever you want. We'll be just friends." He hugged her tight as she sobbed into his shirt._

Abby lit another cigarette thinking no one, not even Kate, knew what happened on her bed that day.

The sound of yelling came from further to her left, and she stepped closer curious to find out what was going on. As she inched around the corner, she saw the boys were yelling at each other, and all of a sudden Reid threw a trash can at Caleb, which he deflected. Caleb threw Reid back into the air to land on empty beer bottles.

Out of instinct Abby gasped catching Pogue's attention. "_Oh shit!" _They stared at each other before Pogue moved to stop Caleb from killing Reid. Abby fished her keys out and drove in her car around for a while. What the hell was she going to do now? Pogue caught her and now they'll probably be worried that she spilled their so called "secret". Abby rolled her eyes and parked the car, trying to figure out a plan. After rattling her brain, she decided to act with ignorance. She was going to get an Academy Award for this performance. 

Meanwhile, Kylie had offered to help Serenity and Rae for their Biology test that was on Monday. Kylie opened her text book to chapter 5: The Biological Classification, when Rae stood up grabbing a coat, "See you later. Thanks for the tutoring."

Kylie stared at her, "I didn't even start…." She closed the door and left.

Serenity said, "Shall we continue?" As Kylie asked her questions on the material, Serenity shifted in different positions.

Kylie sighed, "Do you need to go, too?"

Serenity smiled, "No. I'm bursting to tell someone, but if Abby were to know. Well let's say I'd be dead."

Kylie asked, "Did you use her English paper as your own again? Or switch her shampoo with temporary blue dye."

Serenity snickered, "No, much, much worse. Swear to not let Abby now."

Kylie leaned in, "Okay, I'm dying to know now. I promise."

Serenity said, "Chase and I have been dating."

Kylie stared at her before she said, "Well, yes, that is naughty. How long?"

Serenity smirked, "Since Freshmen year."

Kylie said shocked, "What! No way."

Serenity looked down at her book, "So now I can tell you about how I went on a date with Chase to see a Brad Pitt flick and had Kate tag along because Pogue bailed to work on his bike.

Pogue had looked everywhere for Abby, asked her friends if they had seen her and even tried to call her multiple times but they all went to her voicemail. It was around midnight when he pulled up to his apartment to see Abby's car. He raced to his door to find it unlocked. Opening it up he scanned the room to see Abby sitting on the couch watching his TV that held the total of seven channels. Pogue slowly sat on the couch beside her, hoping not to freak her out more than she probably already was.

She turned to face him, "You know this place isn't safe. I just told Joe Schmuck out there, that I was your girlfriend, and he gave me a key like that." Pogue was a little startled by Abby's teasing.

He shifted and said hesitantly, "Do you want to talk about anything particular you saw today?"

Abby said straightforward, "Yes, actually. You idiots should stop fighting each other." Pogue smiled and shook his head thinking how Abby always surprised him.

Pogue said, "I'm talking about the magic?"

Abby said, "You mean the nonsense voodoo you claim didn't exist."

He said, "Now you're just staling."

Abby sighed, "Pogue, I don't care as long as you guys don't hurt anyone, especially yourselves."

He scratched his head, "So that's it?"

She smirked, "What, you expected me to scream, cry, maybe faint? I'm okay with it, but the question is are they okay with me knowing your secret?"

Pogue rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm…they don't know you know yet."

Abby said surprised, "Oh. You didn't tell them."

He said, "Yea, I just didn't want to make them freak out more than they are now."

Abby was intrigued, "Yes, I noticed Caleb and you were jumpy all day. What's got you all wound up?" Pogue paused thinking if he should explain more than he had too. Abby said, "You can trust me, Pogue. I did after all make a promise freshmen year to keep your secret. Remember?"

Pogue smiled thinking back on that fond memory. "You're right. Well someone in our group has been sending a…darkling to Caleb."

Abby asked, "What's a darkling?"

Pogue replied, "Basically a threatening message saying "you're next." Did you see the paper about the kid that died at the Dells."

Abby straightened up, "Yes."

Pogue inclined, "Well who ever sent the darkling used his form. Caleb thinks its Reid trying to mess with him."

She said, "Reid wouldn't do that. Even that's too dark for him."

Pogue nodded his head in agreement, "I've been thinking about it, and I was starting to come up the same conclusion. I just don't know who it could be."

Abby's stomach knotted as she got a gut feeling who the true culprit was.

Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

With Rae's talent, she couldn't believe she missed seeing Abby and Serenity literally blow up at each other. Of course, what happened last night had been keeping her distracted. She could recall getting ready for school and pissed Abby told her to meet in Thea's dorm. Rae quickly threw some books in her bag, not even sure if they were the right ones, and left. When she entered the room, Abby sat on the bed tapping her foot, Thea was playing with a necklace looking very nervous, and Kylie glanced up at Rae with a confused expression. Rae shrugged her shoulders and plopped into the wheelie chair and spun around. She wondered if they would miss some class; that would be great. Finally, Serenity joined and seemed taken aback that we were all in her room.

She asked, "What's going on?"

Abby stood up, "We need to talk about how you can't keep a promise."

Serenity said, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Abby replied, "Oh really. Then care to explain why I got to see pornography of Chase and you in his mind. Or better yet, hearing it from Chase's own mouth that you've been dating, since freshmen year." Abby turned to Kylie, "And you knew about it!"

Kylie said, "Yea, I found out yesterday."

Abby yelled at her, "And you support it!"

Kylie stood up, "Abby, I'm not fond of the idea, but I'm not going to force her into something she doesn't want."

Serenity sighed, "So what! It's my life, and I can do whatever I want."

Abby said bitterly, "I know you've been doing everything, including him. Don't you ever think about the consequences?" Serenity stayed silent waiting for Abby to stop. "What happens later on when we die? Chase will have a wife and kids. Will you be able to handle that he'd moved on without you? Because if you come back in the next life not wanting to stop Gabriel, you're not only dooming yourself, but the very covenant that we've sworn to protect, the world from Gabriel's wrath, and even your own sisters." Abby paused sounding tired, "I'm sick of it too, Ella. But I'm not going to let you ruin this for all of us."

Serenity said sternly, "I'm not going to ruin anything. I just want one chance to be happy. One time, then I can live out the rest of my years in the same purgatory we've been in since the dawn of time. I'm sorry Justine, but I'm not going to let you boss me around telling me what I can and cannot do."

Abby said aggravated, "We made a pact, and so far we all have kept up our end. Why do you get special privileges to break it?"

Serenity said angrily, "I love Chase. I'm sorry you don't approve, but I'm not following your stupid rules. If you want to fuck Pogue go right ahead, I don't care."

Abby yelled, "Unlike you, I actually keep thy word."

Serenity turned back aspirated, "I promise not to mess up your next life if it means anything to you, then."

Abby muttered in a low tone, "I think we've established that your word means nothing to me anymore."

Serenity glanced around the room and said defeated, "At least I'm finally doing something right, then just following the leader who's afraid to lose control of everything, including her heart." She vanished out of the room leaving everyone in those awkward silences.

Abby mumbled, "We should go to class," and left.

Fun times this morning right, Rae thought. She sat in her assigned seat by Caleb for English. She wished she could sit somewhere else now, because she didn't feel obligated or deserving to be in his presence, especially after what happened last night.

_Rae drove down the deserted road to the colony house where William Danvers lived. After hearing Caleb say in freshmen year that his father died, she had to figure out if it was true. She doubted Caleb, because he shifted his eyes; she first thought he might have a twitch then realized that they shift whenever he's lying. _

_It was a couple days ago they, being Serenity, Chase, Sarah and Kate, were at the pharmacy picking up things. Rae was going to the cashier to pay for some pop rocks, soda and Mentos when she saw Caleb getting medicine from the counter. Rae went behind him in line and saw the prescription was for Gorman Twoberry. _

"_Doing errands, again?"_

_Caleb turned around to Rae surprised, "Yea, what are you doing here?" He glanced down to see Rae holding Mentos. "That can't be good." _

_Rae laughed, "I just want to try and see if the rumors are true about them exploding in soda." _

_After she paid they were walking down the aisle and Kate said, "Hey Caleb." He gave a nod and she continued to say, "Did you hear about the dead kid?" _

_Caleb seemed shaky as he replied, "Yea. Yea, I did." _

_Kate asked, "Did you know him?" His eyes shifted a little when he said, "No. No, he just transferred in." _

_Kate went on, "Yea, I heard he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor."_

_Serenity mumbled to Rae, "A lot of people live on their floor. Just because they're popular doesn't mean they know everyone on this good earth." Rae stood rooted to her spot, if she knew one thing Caleb was unsettled with the idea of this dead kid. She knew for a fact, he didn't know the kid, but something about the mention of him was making Caleb off. But what, Rae pondered. _

"_Rae are you going with us to the movies or not?" Serenity asked. _

_She glanced up, "Oh sorry. Spacing out a lot today. Who's going?"_

_Kate said, "Chase, Serenity, Pogue and me are going to see that Brad Pitt chick flick. Want to come?" Rae fidgeted because she was trying not to make a disgusted face at the idea of being stuck with couples in a gooey movie. Yuck. And apparently Caleb was going to hang out with Sarah. Double Yuck. _

_Rae replied, "I'm going to have to pass, but thanks." _

_Serenity asked, "How are you going to get home?" _

_Rae shrugged her shoulders and started for the door, "I'll walk. Have fun." _

_As she stepped out, Caleb said, "I can give you ride back. I just need to give this medicine to Gorman." Rae paused. Gorman was from a line of servitude to the Danvers' family and if she was correct, Gorman would never take medicine- not even if he was dying. So the medicine had to belong to William, after all if he did die, Gorman would have left by now. _

"_Okay, thanks."_

_And that's how she found out where William lived, in the colony house. She would visit him almost every day, telling him stories about her new life, how Caleb was, and about the others. It was on this one particular night, that she met Evelyn during one of her visits. At first she was confused with some stranger talking to her 'supposed-to-be-dead' husband. _

_She said, "Who are you? This is private property. Gorman?" _

_Rae said, "Evelyn, I just came to visit Will." _

_Her eyes squinted in anger, "You." She glanced over to William and turned back to Rae, "May I talk to you outside, Lucinda."_

_Rae followed knowing this wasn't going to be good; she was after all a depressed, alcoholic that had no outlet to blame anyone. "How dare you show your face around here? You were supposed to protect him and look at what he's become." _

_Rae said calmly, "Evelyn, with all due respect, I did my job."_

_Evelyn scuffed, "You failed miserably. Because of you, he's like this."_

_Rae tried to argue, "I didn't make him use; he did that all on his own." _

_She yelled, "Your right. You just sat there and laughed at his antics which encouraged him. Because of you, he kept using because you were the only one who found it _**so**_ amusing. Well, is it amusing now that he's a cripple; now, that he can't even say one word. That you not only took away a husband from me, but a father to Caleb."_

_Rae bit her lip, "I'm sorry Eve…." _

_She stopped her, "Don't say sorry to me because I will never forgive you, Lucinda. If you want to apologize say it to Caleb. He at least deserves to know the truth why his father is the way he is. Now leave and don't ever come back here." Rae nodded, and as she turned Evelyn said, "I hope for your sake, you take better care of Caleb. He's the only thing I have left." _

"Rae, are you okay?" Caleb asked beside her. She nodded her head and made a promise to herself that she would make sure nothing bad would ever happened to Caleb. After all, she was the one who destroyed his happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Thea tapped her pencil on top of her desk waiting for Home Economics to start. She was worried, Rae had been feeling gloomy all day, and Serenity and Abby were still furious and guilty at each other.

"Alright, class, your projects on your careers were outstanding. Now we move on to the marriage project. Add together your annual salaries with your partners and that's how much you'll have to spend." She paused and said, "Use it wisely; because you need it for the wedding, reception, and possibly the honey moon. Point of this project is to budget your money and seeing what it takes to make a real wedding. So have fun and include lots of details. Due in, let's say, five weeks."

Rae stared at her paper as she asked Caleb, "How did we meet?"

Caleb pondered for a moment and said, "I went to you for help with the finances of my farm, and I fell for you. So I got into a financial crisis three times before I got the nerve to ask you out."

Rae turned to him with a small smile, "And why did I fall for you?"

Caleb said, "Because you have a thing for men in overalls."

Rae snorted, "How could I forget that? The real question is how did you propose to me?"

Caleb smiled, "It's a surprise."

Kylie who was beside them said, "Oh your story's cute. Want to know how we met?" Kylie indicated to Tyler and herself.

Rae said properly, "Do tell."

Kylie folded her hands together, "Well, it all started when I was on my job, taking pictures of the ocean, when a bird shit on me. A person walking by said it was good luck." Kylie rolled her green eyes and continued to say, "Anyway, that year the ocean was filled with lots of those dreadful jellyfish things. And luck would have it I got stung by one of them, and I sat on the beach crying and cursing like a sailor, until this young gentlemen offered to help me." She pointed to Tyler who was laughing as she made up a story off of the top of her head. "I told him, 'Don't pee on me. I know it's a cure for a jellyfish sting, but I'd rather burn.' He sat down by me and laughed."

Tyler cut in, "I told her, 'Well you're in luck because that's definitely not on my agenda today.' I took wet sand and placed it on her ankle where the sting was. I knew that's another remedy. I asked her, 'Is that better?' She glanced up at me and said…."

Kylie cut him off, "No."

Tyler looked at her saying, "No?"

She smiled, "I told him, 'No. I'd feel much better if I took you out for dinner.' And that's how we met."

Thea smiled at their stories and turned to Reid who was in deep thought. She said, "Be careful Reid, you might hurt some brain cells there."

The bell rang and as they started to leave, Reid smirked at her and said, "So where should we start, fiancé?"

Thea said, "This should be interesting. How did you propose, darling?" Excitement, joy and happiness radiated off of him; it was slowly creeping up into her as well.

He didn't even think for a second as he said, "We're in a crowded area, like this, which included your parents that didn't approve of me. But it didn't matter, because I wanted the world to know and so I got down on one knee", Reid actually did and shouted in the hallway, "Will you marry me, Theadora," he asked in a lower tone, "What's your middle name?"

Thea said, "Elizabeth."

Reid continued with his story, "Theadora Elizabeth Hastings, will you be my wife?" Thea tried to control her emotions, but Reid got the best of her.

She said, "Yes, yes. A thousand times, yes." She jumped into his arms and she kissed him full on the lips. Breaking away Reid stood there in shock, and Thea could feel her cheeks beating red. She patted his face, "I like it. Nice acting by the way. See ya." As she retreated down the hallway she could sense a big amount of disappointment and anger from Abby. Thea losing all of controlling emotions and said to her, "Oh shut up. Don't act like you haven't got lost in your emotions before." She stormed off trying to find a place of solitude.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Kylie placed a clean bucket beside Serenity as she laid in one of the guest room beds. Serenity had caught a nasty flu and refused to go to the nurse, so as long as Serenity could keep down fluids she was able to stay put. Going down the stairs Ben said, "Kylie you should get some sleep. You've been taking care of her for two days in a row.

Kylie plopped on the couch exhausted, "I can't. I have to make sure she'll be okay."

Ben asked, "What about the other girls?"

Kylie shook her head, "They're still mad at each other. But anyway, Rae said she had a vision of Pogue getting hurt, so both Abby and Rae are unavailable. As for Thea she went with Sarah to visit Kate in the hospital. She's keeping an eye on the boys and updated me on what's going on. So it's just me."

Ben sat on the couch beside her, "I hope Abby and Rae got there in time."

Kylie rubbed her forehead, "I hope so too."

Rae didn't have enough time to tell Kylie the full situation. Yes, Pogue would be in a terrible accident if they didn't get there soon. But what Rae never expected was Chase to be behind it. Abby raced faster down the deserted road, and Rae tried to focus on the vision again.

_Pogue sat on his motor cycle a good distance from Chase. Chase said, "Come to save little Miss Muffet, have we?" He continued to yell in a children's rhyme, "Well you're too late." Pogue revved his bike as Chase said, "A spider came and sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away." Pogue charged at Chase on his bike and Chase's eyes flickered black. As Pogue was inches from him, Chase lifted Pogue off the bike throwing him to the ground. _

_After he struggled to get up, Pogue threw off his helmet and yelled, "You hurt Kate, and I'll kill you."_

_Chase walked closer to Pogue saying, "Hurt her? I only used her to get to you. It's you that I'm going to hurt." He paused, "And you're just my bait to get to Caleb." Pogue then began to twist and scream in pain until the blue Escalade skidded to a halt._

_Abby flew her door open yelling, "Get the hell away from him Chase." Rae slowly got out evaluating the situation; Chase was now being ruled by his addiction. Abby threw a punch and he dodged around having fun with her. _

_Soon he held her in a head lock and said, "Abby, this dance was fun, but I have to go. Give the boys the message that it was me." He quickly used to knock her out. Rae already checked on Pogue to see if he was still breathing. _

_Chase laughed, "Sorry Rae, but this delay is already going to long." Before she could get to him, she was going down. _

_The last thing she heard was Chase saying, "Thanks for the free car." _

Rae zoned back to see Abby clenching the steering wheel tightly. They weren't going to make it.

Abby pushed the petal hard to the floor and said, "We can't win this fight because we don't want to expose ourselves. I need you to get in the back and keep an eye on him. At least we can try to contain the chaos." Rae wedged herself into the back seat and checked the future again.

Abby replied, "Good. I'll see you in the hospital." Abby skidded to a stop and got out of the car again. This time Rae wondered what Chase would be up to once he was in Kylie's car.

Thea was now in the bathroom of Sarah's dorm calling Kylie to inform her on Kate's status. Thea said, "Kate's stable, right now." Pause. "The doctor said she seemed to be bitten by many insects; spiders." Pause. "I don't know Kylie. Insects and spiders seem to be in all the same category to me." Pause. She glanced over to see Sarah watching her conversation, "Is that so?" Pause. "How's Serenity?" Pause. "Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She could feel fear shaking throughout Sarah's body. Sarah asked, "Is Serenity, okay?"

Thea smiled, "Yes, she's fine. Sarah you need to relax."

Thea set a wave of calmness throughout Sarah's body and Sarah replied, "Sorry, I'm just freaking out about the dream I had last night."

Thea sat by her, "What happened?"

Sarah shuddered, "All these spiders were crawling everywhere, including over me. And now Kate's in the hospital because of…."

Thea sent another wave and said, "Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

Someone knocked on the door and Sarah got up saying, "Caleb." Thea excused herself to the bathroom again; only this time to give Sarah and Caleb there space. As Thea sat on the toilet she could hear their conversation, and Caleb was asking about Kate and Pogue. The door gave another knock and Sarah said, "Maybe, this is Pogue now."

The sound of the door opened and Caleb's voice said, "Pogue's been in an accident." Thea stood up to peak into the room and the first Caleb turned into Chase.

Chase hushed him, "Stop right there and close the door."

Caleb said, "Don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this."

Chase countered as he used a spell on Sarah, "Whether she lives or dies is entirely up to you." Shit. Chase was a frantic addict; she could practically taste the craving and desperation for power, the unsettling loss of rationality, and major hints of regret and shame. Thea searched the bathroom for a hiding space; she couldn't get caught. Spotting an empty hamper by the toilet, Thea climbed inside.

After talking, it got silent and Caleb flew into the mirror and landed on the floor right in front of her. She wanted to get up and stop Chase, but knew giving herself away would only make things worse. Chase said, "Do you see my problem here." He chuckled darkly, "I like to use…a lot. Only, no one told me about the effects, the damage. Addiction." He was heaving off anger, jealousy and despair as he said, "And we both know what happens now, don't we?"

Caleb turned over in the shards of glass and was in serious pain and anxiety. "So…." Chase placed his foot on top of Caleb's chest, "the way I see it is, add your power to what I already have…."

Caleb cut Chase off by saying tauntingly, "It won't stop the aging, your father obviously found out the hard way."

Chase bent down and crushed his face with his hands, "My father never had this kind of power…."

Caleb replied, "It doesn't work like that. It's the body that wears down, not the power." Chase was overflowing with denial and on the verge of hysterics; Thea gave a small wave of calmness so he wouldn't kill Caleb right then and there.

He said, "Just think of yourself as a sacrificial lamb. You are already there golden boy, why not go out as a real hero. So tomorrow night, at the barn, where it all started. A birthday party, just you and me." He truly meant every word he said. He tapped Caleb's face, "It's either you or them." Thea knew that his threat to scare Caleb was empty and overshadowing him was lots of guilt and shame. He laughed and was bitter as he said, "Brother." He kissed Caleb's cheek and shoved his face to the floor leaving Caleb lying on the floor.

Thea sat in the cramped hamper waiting for them to leave. All she knew was that they needed to meet immediately, because Chase wasn't in control of his actions anymore.

Kylie hated the idea of leaving Serenity alone in her condition, but this was one heck of an emergency call. Never in all of her years protecting these families did they ever try to kill each other for power; well except Gabriel, but he didn't count.

"Spiders are definitely a signature form of a casting spell in the Putnam family line. I wanted to get a better look at Kate just in case though." Ben said in the passenger seat of her second car, Jet Black 2005 BWM 3 series.

Kylie said, "You will. Just remember not to move too much in my bag." Parking at the hospital Kylie grabbed her big purse and said, "Show time." Walking through the lobby she saw Thea pacing back and forth, while Rae sat on a chair reading a magazine. Thea's head picked up and called Rae's attention. They both seemed relieved as they all walked over to the elevator to reach Kate's and Pogue's rooms.

Kylie asked, "How are they doing?"

Thea dropped her head, "Not so good."

Rae added, "Kate and Pogue are stable now. As for Abby, not so much."

Thea said, "The boys are holding in there, but they're really pissed at Chase."

Kylie bit her lip and tiredly said, "Great. Speaking of Chase, do you have any idea where he is?"

Rae said, "He went back to his dorm as if everything is fine. And he won't be doing anything until tomorrow. He's sticking to his plan." Turning down a hallway, Tyler and Reid stood guard outside Pogue's room. Kylie dropped her purse to the floor allowing Ben to get his look. She distracted the boys by giving them each a hug and asked, "How are you guys doing?"

Tyler said sadly, "Okay, I guess," while Reid shrugged.

Kylie asked, "And Pogue?" Tyler glanced over to him, and Kylie saw Abby sitting by him holding his hand. "The doctor says he's stable. Have you gotten any sleep?"

Kylie shrugged a little, "Not much. I've been taking care of Serenity. She has the flu." Ben went inside her purse as Abby's face turned to Kylie in anger. Kylie swiped her purse up as Abby, with a few bruises, joined Kylie.

Abby jerked her shaking finger at Reid and commanded, "Watch him." Reid nodded his head, and Abby left out the door without a second glance.

Kylie sighed and told them, "I'll be back later. I just have to check on Abby. See you at the dance Tyler." With the four of them outside in the hallway, Rae led them to an unused room.

As the door was shut, Abby asked, "What do you mean Pogue is under a spell, too?"

Ben jumped out of the bag, and Rae blurt out from all of the tension, "I guess the cat's out of the bag…Sorry."

Ben said, "I can sense it. That's what has been keeping him and Kate sedated."

Abby cursed and said, "This is all Serenity's fault. If she wasn't so busy screwing around with Chase, she might have caught on that he was beyond addiction, a murderer for pete's sake. Because of her carelessness, Pogue is in the hospital, and Caleb is being threatened to give up his life!"

Rae said quietly, "It's not Serenity's fault. I mean she couldn't directly tell him to stop using because that would give away our secret, even though later on they'll find out, so really all that time was truly wasted." Rae was getting more worked up as she continued to say, "And it was Chase's actions that lead him to becoming on addict. Serenity did not force him to use and abuse his power."

Thea piped in, "He didn't know he would get addicted until he found his real father. He's not really in control of his actions."

Abby yelled, "It's still his fault he did these awful things. It was his decision!"

Thea said, "He's addicted, you moron! Which means, you lose your common sense and only obsess over one thing- for him it's trying not to die."

Kylie coughed grabbing their attention, "Guys, can we focus on the issue, right now. Tomorrow he's going to try to get Caleb to will him his share of the power. We need a plan."

Abby said, "I'm staying here," and left the room.

Kylie turned to Rae, "Do you know what Caleb's plan is yet?"

Rae smirked, "He's going to face Chase head on at the barn - alone. As for the boys, Caleb's sending them to the dance to protect Sarah."

Kylie said, "Okay, then Rae you're going to the Putnam Barn to make sure Caleb doesn't do anything stupid. Thea we're going to stick with our men."

Ben said, "Isobel."

Kylie glanced at Ben, "Yes?"

He continued to say, "If I remember correctly, I can make a tonic to slow down the addiction."

Rae said, "You can do that?"

Ben smiled, "The human might be gone, but the warlock is not."

Thea asked hesitantly, "Is there any way to get rid of the addiction permanently?"

Ben nodded his head, "Yes, but it's quite a long, painful process."

Leaning against the wall Kylie said, "Since nothing bad is going to happen tonight, get some sleep. Ben and I will make the tonic tonight for Chase. If anything changes, Rae, call me."

Rae winked, "Will do, chief."

Kylie hesitated knowing she was going against Abby's number one rule, but said, "If anything should go for the worse, I want you to use your abilities. We can deal with the explanation later. Right now we're focusing on keeping the lines alive."

They all agreed and departed their separate ways. When Kylie got back home, she was dead beat tired. But for Ben and her the night wasn't over, after checking on Serenity, they went down stairs making the concoction. Ben said, "I'm so happy you have opposable thumbs. It makes this so much easier."

Kylie put the topper on and asked, "Are we done?"

Ben said, "That should do the trick." Ding-dong. Kylie glanced down at her watch; it was 12:11 am. "Who could that be?" Ben asked. She flew up the stairs and ran to the window to see Tyler on her porch.

Opening the door, Kylie asked worried, "Is everything alright?"

Tyler gave a sheepish grin as he held his hands up indicating for her to calm down, "Yea. I just came to make sure you were okay."

Kylie let him inside, "I'm fine."

Tyler glanced at her, "I figured I would help with Serenity."

Kylie was touched, "I think she's over the hump, but I can't let you get sick. Do you even know how to….?"

Tyler smiled pushing her toward the upstairs, "Kylie, I can handle it. And I am a doctor, after all."

She rolled her eyes and gave a small giggle, "Your right. How could I forget Dr. Simms."

He laughed, "Now doctor's orders. Get some rest."

Kylie turned to face him and hugged him, "Thank you. You really don't know how much I appreciate this."

He held her tight in his arms, and Kylie wasn't sure if he said, "Anything for you," because it was whispered so quietly. What did she know? A rough patch was ahead for all of them, but just hugging Tyler right then, gave her reassurance that everything would eventually turn out alright.

She broke away from him and said, "Night, Tyler," and went to her room passing out on her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Today was the day; the Fall Fest dance, Caleb's birthday, and a battle soon to happen at the Putnam barn. Thea woke up on the comfortable mattress and stared at the ceiling wishing everything would work out. Turning to her left laid Reid, fast asleep; which was a relief since he only tossed and turned last night. Most people that share a bed with Reid do not end up 'sleeping' with him, but last night they just shared the same bed and fell asleep. No big deal.

After Kylie left the hospital, Rae invited Caleb and Sarah to sleep over at Kylie's with them. But Caleb denied the offer and decided to stay with Evelyn. It seemed they were all trying to spread out and protect the people they knew, including them. Reid asked, "Can I come too?"

Thea simply replied, "Yes."

Ever since the marriage project Reid has been seriously taking the whole husband thing to heart; carrying her books to class, buying her lunch, and surprisingly has not been with any girls except her. And now with the whole incident he's been by her side most of the time, which made Thea's job so much easier. The question was what would she do with Reid until the dance?

Glancing down at him again, he appeared to be peaceful sleeping, but amusement encircled his body. She leaned closer puzzled, until Reid said, "Like the view, darling," and opened his eyes catching her watching him.

Thea said embarrassed, "I was just making sure you were still breathing. You take too much of a shallow breath when you sleep."

She shoved him causing him to fall out of the bed. Thea put a hand over her mouth in surprise and to stop herself from laughing. And she finally asked, "Reid, are you okay?"

She waited for him to respond and nothing. She crept over his side of the bed and two arms pulled her over. Thea, of course, squealed in surprise and Reid started to tickle her. She tried to squirm out, but he pinned her to the floor. "Stop! Garwin, no….," she laughed, "Please! I can't breathe."

He finally stopped allowing Thea to catch her breath. She said, "You suck. I can't even retaliate because you're not even ticklish."

He smirked down at her, "I know, more fun for me." They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, with Reid still straddling her body to the floor, and all of his emotions went haywire again.

Thea tried to seem unfazed and said, "Mind getting off."

Reid snapped out of his daze and got up, "I know what husbands do. They cook breakfast for their wives."

Thea sat up and doubtfully asked, "You know how to cook?"

Reid was already to the door when he said, "No, but how hard could it be?" As Reid left the room she sighed. I guess I should get the fire extinguisher, before he burns down Kylie's house, Thea thought.

In the bathroom, Kylie was curling her hair for the dance, which Tyler asked her to go with him last week. As she set the curling iron down on the counter to grab a new section of her hair, Serenity stood by the doorway and said horse, "Going to the dance, I see."

Kylie faced her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Serenity shrugged her shoulder and said, "Better, but my throat still hurts and I'm soar all over."

Kylie went back to her hair, "You should take some ibuprofen and get some rest."

Serenity whined, "I've been sleeping for the past few days. Tell me what's happening?" She said more excited and trying to incline to something, "Anything new?" Kylie glanced over trying to seem cool, but she bit her lip out of habit.

Serenity moved closer, "What's wrong?"

Kylie took a breath, "Serenity I don't want you to worry because we got everything under control. But Chase might need more help than we thought."

She glanced over to Serenity and she asked, "What happened?"

Kylie sighed, "He's an addict, Ella."

Serenity glanced up from the floor, "I need some pain meds, now." Kylie opened the medicine cabinet and gave her two ibuprofen and a paper cup filled with water.

Serenity gulped them down and said, "I'm going to lay on your bed." Kylie watched her go out of her extended bathroom to her bedroom. Kylie was almost done now and said, "Ella, we have a plan. Thea left to guard Reid and Tyler will soon pick me up. When I get at the dance I'll give an excuse to use the bathroom and take my car, which Thea drove, and at the Putnam barn I'll somehow give the potion to Chase; hopefully ending this little drama." Kylie walked out saying, "All I need for you to do is rest and….Serenity?" No one was in sight.

She huffed, "Go to my bed and rest, my ass." Kylie slipped the potion into her purse and glanced at the clock. 10:30. She went down stairs and stared out the window waiting for the Hummer to come. Ben jumped up on the window sill. Kylie asked worried, "Why is it taking him so long? It's getting closer to Caleb's birthday. Do you thing he's okay?"

Ben watched the rain fall and said, "If he doesn't show up soon. We're going to have to come up with a different plan."

Thea panicked now as the bell tower at the school went off indicating it was 11 o'clock. She tapped her foot waiting for Kylie to show. Apparently she decided to meet them there as Tyler said. This, of course didn't make any sense because she had no mode of transportation left, unless she decided to go with Serenity. Reid and Tyler leaned against the wall watching Sarah and waiting for Caleb's call.

"Psstt…." Thea turned around to see Serenity in a fuchsia colored gown.

Thea asked, "Where's Kylie? She was supposed to bring the potion."

Serenity glanced up at her confused, "Potion?"

Thea replied, "Yes, the potion to help Chase slow his addiction down."

Serenity said, "Son of a B…." She stumbled and grabbed the wall for support.

Thea held her steady, "Are you still sick?"

Serenity waved her hand, "Never mind that. What is Chase doing?"

"Chase is planning on taking Caleb's power for himself. He thinks' if he adds more power, he'll be fine."

Serenity asked, "Where are they fighting?"

Thea said, "The Putnam Barn."

Serenity went still, "Chase is here."

A yell came from Reid, "Caleb. Caleb are you there?" He said to Tyler, "Something happening."

Thea glanced around to see no Sarah in sight. Shit. Serenity slid down the wall holding her head with her hands. "He's gone."

The rain began to pick up as the boys went searching for Sarah. When they came back, Tyler asked, "Did you find her?"

Reid said overwhelmed, "No." Reid glanced over at Thea and Serenity and looked up at the clock, "It's twelve minutes past eleven."

Tyler check his watch and said, "Happy birthday, Caleb."

"Tyler James Simms!" Everyone turned to see Kylie angry in a drenched and muddy dress. Kylie stomped over placing the vial into Thea's hands and turned to Tyler.

Serenity grabbed the vial and said, "I'm going to the bathroom." Thea could feel determination and let Serenity take care of the situation. Right now she decided to give Tyler and Kylie space to talk, or in Kylie's case, yell.

Kylie said sarcastically, "A nice suit, tickets, hmm….seems like ye got everything. Oh except you forgot to pick up your date. Because of you I had to ride in the pouring rain on that stupid scooter, which happened to break down half way…."

Thea placed a hand on Reid's back, "Want to dance, hun?"

Reid looked away from Tyler getting scolded and smirk, "Yes, dear."

The fight had been going on for about fifteen minutes and before Caleb ascended, well, he was getting his ass kicked.

"Trying to impress your date," Chase said jokingly. Rae would have laughed if he wasn't trying to kill Caleb. Glancing from behind the table that Sarah was floating above, she saw Caleb getting thrown out the window.

Chase walked out of the barn, and she said, "About time." So now was her chance to get Sarah out of harms away. Dragging her outside, away from the fight she muttered, "Gees, Sarah. You should lay off the donuts."

Turning back, Chase was squatting in front of Caleb, "Say it! I." Caleb was beaten badly and was giving up,

Caleb repeated, "I."

Chase said, "will you."

Caleb choked out, "will you."

Caleb hesitated and Chase waited for him to say it.

"Nothing!" Rae yelled behind him and kicked him away from Caleb in the mud.

Chase got up rubbing his jaw obviously surprised, "Rae?"

She stood in front of Caleb and said, "If you want him, you're going to have to go through me first."

Chase laughed annoyed and shocked, "I don't want to hurt you; I just want Caleb. So move out of the way."

Rae said, "Sorry, can't do Chase."

Chase shrugged, "Fine we'll do it the hard way." His eyes turned black and Rae dodged his orb of energy. Zoning into her psychic vision she twisted and did a back flip easily avoiding his power balls. All of a sudden a vision of Serenity intruded her vision and she got hit for the first time and flew a few feet back. Getting up Chase was running for Caleb, and Rae's anger was at its highest. Fire burst from her hands, and she threw a ball cutting Chase off. Chase stared at Rae shocked and scared. He decided to go on defense and headed for Sarah. He was about to reach her when Serenity popped ahead of him. Chase froze in his tracks and she held out her hand.

She said worn, "Chase don't do this. Please, take my hand. I can help you."

He stared at the ground defeated and whispered, "I can't. There's no hope for me."

She begged Chase, "I'm not giving up on you. Please, just drink this." He took the vial in his hands and glanced at her wearily. "If not for yourself, do this for me." He chugged it back and his shaking hands stopped. Serenity hugged him close to her in the rain relieved, and Rae went over to Caleb.

She bent down and shook Caleb's shoulder a little, "Caleb. Caleb, come on. Wake up." His brown eyes began to open and focus on Rae. She sighed and brushed her hand against his cheek, "Hey."

He smiled still a little confused and replied back, "Hey." Pulling him up he asked, "How did you get here?" He took in his surroundings and became immobilized. She followed his eyes and saw Chase and Serenity embracing.

She moved his face back to her, "It's over, Caleb."

Thunder cracked above them, and a new power filled inside Caleb. He stared at Rae not entirely sure what just happened, as Rae stared back with tears stinging in her eyes. She thought if she stopped the fight sooner more than one life could be saved, but that was not the case. Evelyn had just influenced William the third to will his powers to Caleb. No matter if you solve one problem; it seemed more would appear, never giving them a break.

Pogue's eyes snapped open wide as the curse was lifted. Examining his environment, he noticed Abby's body slumped over the bed halfway holding his hand. Her face was turned toward him; he took in Abby with puffy cheeks and the residue of tears that ran down her face. He smiled happily to see she was okay.

Squeezing her hand, she stirred awake and gasped, "Pogue!" She enveloped him in a hug and Pogue grunted. Abby slowly backed away while releasing new tears, "What's wrong?"

He smirked as he brushed her tear away, "Nothing. You just give bear hugs, don't ya?"

While his hand lay on her cheek, she placed her hand on top of his, "I'm just happy your okay." Apparently they were two peas in a pod, Pogue thought.

He replied, "Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

It had been two days after the private funeral for his father and so far Caleb hadn't come out of his room, yet. Rae could recall what happened that week; from the end of the fight at Putnam Barn till now. The day after Caleb's father past away, Rae caught a vision of Sarah leaving. Walking down to her dorm, she saw boxes stack up with Sarah's stuff. Rae said, "You're leaving."

Sarah jumped startled, "Yea, I need a change of scenery."

Rae sat on her bed, "Sarah I know you're freaking out, but he just lost his father, and he needs you."

Sarah folded a shirt, "I can't do this. I like Caleb, but this is too much. I was almost killed."

Rae said, "Yes, you would have been, if it wasn't for Caleb. You owe him at least this, so I'm asking you to stay for him. He trusts you, Sarah, and doing this will only hurt him more."

Sarah said, "Trust me, I tried dealing with it. But I can't."

Now thoroughly pissed off, Rae hissed, "For once can you think of someone else, besides yourself. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I'm begging you to stay until the funeral is over. You may be able to leave him, but I'll be the one watching him fall apart because you couldn't do this one thing."

Sarah glanced over, "You really care for him."

Rae replied, "Yes."

Sarah shook her head, "I'm sorry, but nothing can change my mind."

Rae bit her tongue from lashing out, "Fine, be a coward. But just letting you know, he'll never take you back once you break his trust."

Sarah sighed, "I wasn't planning on ever coming back. Rae, I'm going to talk to him and tell him his secret is safe with me. But this life isn't for me."

Rae stormed out of the room wondering why she had to add another blow to Caleb's wound. All she could do now was wait and be there for him. And for Rae, patience wasn't one of her best qualities.

The private funeral had taken place on Monday and was held for the sudden death of his 'grandfather'. This was the first and last time she saw Caleb, who was gloomy and broken. Not the confident, over the top, happy boy that annoyed her. As Caleb threw some dirt over his father's casket, she would have given anything to have the old Caleb back. It was the closing and Caleb, Gorman, and his brother's, with the exception of Chase, helped bury his father and place a small marker down. Rae waited for most people to leave, so she could say her last goodbye. Standing on the mound of earth, she read the mark and placed a black rose, a white carnation and one white tulip. They symbolized death, remembrance and forgiveness.

Our only care should not be how long we lived our life;

But did we live our life to the fullest potential god gave us.

I DID

Yep, that sounded like Will. She choked back a sob as she said, "Forgive me, William." Rae needed to get out of there fast and started to walk toward the wood area for some privacy to compose herself.

"I told you to never show your face here again!" Evelyn said spitefully.

Rae was slowly falling apart and said deadpan, "I may have lost William, but I've kept Caleb alive." Evelyn wasn't in the right mind now; Rae figured she was mostly guilty for being the one responsible for killing her own husband and possibly loaded with alcohol.

"Barely, if I hadn't begged William too give up his power, Caleb would have been dead."

Rae said bitterly, "No. William's dead because you tricked him into thinking this was the only way to protect his son. I said I would protect Caleb from anything, and you went ahead. I might be blamed for him becoming an addict, but I will never be blamed for his death. That lies in your hands."

Out of anger, Evelyn swung her hand across Rae's face, "How dare you say that. I loved him! I loved him, and you're the one that took him away from me."

"Mother." Caleb stepped in between them and helped Rae up from the ground.

"Caleb?" Evelyn said in distress.

"Don't ever lay a hand on her again." Caleb commanded.

Evelyn laid a hand on his shoulder saying, "You don't understand the situation."

Caleb shrugged his shoulder in disgust, "The only thing I understand is that you convinced my father to will his power away, after I told you not too."

He led Rae to his car and said to Gorman as he passed by, "Make sure my mother get's home and doesn't do anything rash."

They sped down the twisty road to the dorms in complete silence. By the entrance Caleb turned to her, "Are you okay?" Rae was speechless; here he was -just found out his mother basically killed his father- and he was asking her if she was okay. She nodded her head, and he faced the window, "We're going to talk later."

Rae said, "Okay." There was no more room for conversation; he needed to mourn on his own. Rae said quietly as she got out, "If you need a place to stay the night, my room's open, or Kylie's house." Caleb was still like a stone, but gave a nod in understanding. She shut the door, and he drove away without another word.

Rae now sat in her dorm, hoping Caleb would return back to school, but four days had passed and no one had heard from Caleb. Rae knew where he was exactly; locked up in his room, but she dared not intrude his privacy. When he was ready, he would come; she hoped. A buzzing of her phone went off and she glanced down to the caller id. Caleb.

She jumped up scaring Kylie, "It's Caleb!" She tried to make her voice more normal than the squeaky tone she had just a second ago. "Hello?"

Caleb said in an indifferent tone, "Rae, I called the boys, and we all agreed that we need to talk. Where should we meet?"

Rae glanced over to Kylie, "At Kylie's house. I'll tell the girls." He hung up without saying goodbye.

Closing her cell Kylie asked, "What did he want?"

Rae said, "Remember when you said we'd explain later. Well later has turned into now."

As the four girls piled into the car, Kylie said, "I'm going to call Serenity and tell her to take Chase out for the duration of their stay."

Abby asked timidly, "What should we tell them?"

Thea added sadly, "Everything?"

Rae gripped the stirring wheel, "We leave out the dying part. Understand! Caleb's all ready under enough stress to be worried about keeping us alive. Agreed?"

Thea said, "Good enough for me." And the others nodded their head in agreement. Rae parked in the drive way filled with a black hummer, silver mustang and a yellow Ducati motorcycle.

Rae gave a deep sigh, "Looks like everyone's here." She stepped out of the Escalade and thought grimly, here we go again.

Abby said beside her, "You can say that again."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Sitting on the plush sofa in the newly refurbished basement, Abby glanced at everyone to see if they were already for story time, as Rae put it. "_W_ho should start?" Thea asked in her thoughts. Kylie caught Abby's eyes, "_Are they ready, Justine?" _Abby searched their minds quickly, "_Wonder how Kate's doing? Woah, their Pogue, focus." "This is bull. Caleb's obviously seeing things because no way Thea is some kind of witch." "There basement is so nice. Not dark and sinister like our…lair? Maybe we should call it a meeting place…." _Abby didn't focus too long on Caleb; his mind was still a mess.Abby gave a nod to Kylie to begin.

Kylie coughed grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm going to explain some unrecorded history to clear up what information we tell you later on. Three hundred years ago your ancestors, like you, had formed a covenant, and the first born inherits the power and passes it on to the next generation. The reason why your families for generations have only had one son goes back to what happened in the Putnam line. There were three brothers in the Putnam line, Gregory- the eldest who had power, Gabriel- the jealous brother, and Daniel- a secret keeper. In that time Gregory tried to split his power to share with Gabriel, but ultimately it failed."

Abby added, "Back then their power was different from the one you contain now. They were pure with no side effects of aging, just limited to doing good and self-defense."

Kylie said, "Because Gabriel couldn't get what he wanted, he threatened and later killed his brother, Daniel, for a book, he was supposed to keep hidden. You're familiar with it, 'The Book of Damnation.' Gabriel believed using this darker, more unrestrained magic would allow him to gain his own powers. And he did succeed in retaining some sort of power like he wanted, but at a cost. His mind began to be warped eventually making him crazy for power and dominance."

Thea said, "Gabriel convinced your ancestors that using this darker magic was better. It wasn't until later that they found out the true consequences; thus making Gabriel stronger than the covenant since his power was different."

Abby said, "Gabriel truly believed others not like him were inferior and decided to expose his powers. He mostly killed innocent people, including James Ferguson, the keeper of the twin book called The Book of Absolution- which was lost forever. Because of his actions, the council-wise men and women that had contact to the gods to keep your ancestors hidden- had assembled to help stop Gabriel."

Kylie said withdrawn, "In the end Gabriel cast one more spell from the book of damnation that would let him be reborn again until he had his revenge on the covenant."

Rae said, "Because of Gabriel's spell, the council asked the gods for help to protect the five families." She glanced up, "We are the five chosen to guard your covenant."

Tyler asked, "So when Gabriel is reborn you're born?"

Thea answered, "No, it's more like when you're conceived we come into the world. That way we're close to the same age and it allows us to keep a closer eye on you."

Rae said, "It would be kind of pedophile-ish, if older women were hanging out with teenage boys."

Pogue scratched his head, "You were chosen, right?"

Abby, "Yes."

Pogue asked, "Then how do you know the history of how this all started?"

Kylie smiled, "That would be Ben's doing."

Pogue, "Ben?" _"Finally I get to meet this Ben. He must be old." Tyler thought. _The cat began to come down the stairs and sat on the couch beside Kylie.

Tyler kept looking toward the stairs and asked, "Will he be joining the meeting?"

Kylie tried to hold a straight face as she said, "He's already here, Tyler." He glanced around the room and back at Kylie.

She pointed to the cat and said, "Everyone, this is Ben O'Connell." They all glance at each other and Kylie couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.

Rae patted Kylie's back, "You got them good. Look at their faces."

They all joined in the laughter slowly and Tyler said, "Alright, where is he really?"

Ben stretched, "Here."

Pogue jumped back and said, "Shit, it talks."

Reid got closer, flabbergasted and stated the obvious, "You're a cat."

Ben sassed back, "No. Actually I'm a warlock that chose to guide them. Of course I didn't know I would be changed into a feline and be stuck like this until Gabriel is destroyed."

Pogue said, "That sucks."

Caleb spoke for the first time, "How do you protect us? You're not witches are you?"

Thea answered, "No, we call ourselves priestesses because the gods graced us with one power and a gift."

Reid, interested, perked up, "What can you do?"

Thea smiled as she said, "Well I got my power from the god Poseidon, so I can manipulate water. As for my gift I'm empathetic."

Rae went next, "Priestess of Apollo- the god of the sun. I can manipulate the opposite element of Thea, Fire. And I'm an in-progress psychic."

Abby sighed, "Zeus gave me the power of lightning, and I'm a mind reader." Quiet filled the room.

Kylie added quickly, "Serenity is the Priestess of Aphrodite. She's a very persuasive person and a teleporter. And I have amazing memory and I'm a tracker."

Reid said, "That doesn't sound promising."

Kylie said, "I start this crazy cycle by giving back their memories."

Pogue asked, "Who guards who?"

Pogue looked over to Abby, who was smiling, "Yep. I do." _"Sweet! Oh, I got to get used to keeping my thought censored."_ "Don't worry Pogue; I've learned to block my mind. You couldn't imagine how many migraines I've had from this gift," Abby said.

Rae glanced down and said, "Danvers."

Thea glanced over at Rae and said distracted, "Garwin." _"Yes!"_

Kylie smiled at Tyler, "You're mine."

Thea said, "Now that we've established ourselves." SMACK.

Reid bent over holding his head, "Oww! Thea, what the hell!"

Thea scolded, "Stop using, idiot! You're becoming an addict." Thea sat back down, "Wow, I feel more relieved now that I got that off my chest."

Reid picked his head up, "I am not."

Thea said, "Reid, are you really going down the road of denial. I can help you if you do just one thing for me; admit it."

Reid said sternly, "I don't need help, because I'm not addicted."

Thea asked, "Have your hands been shaky, restless lately, mood swings? You don't have to say anything because I know already. Reid will you please let me help you before it's too late."

Reid went into deep thought and asked, "How are you going to do that?"

Ben said, "I have a cerium to slow down the addiction. But if we're going to clean the addiction out of your system, we have to wait for summer."

Tyler asked quietly, "Why?"

Ben answered, "It's like rehab for an alcoholic or a druggie. It can be rough, depending on how bad the abuse was." Rae watched Caleb close because he hadn't asked one thing in this entire time. Ben continued to say, "I can't believe you're telling them so soon, usually you wait until you're almost…."

Abby stood up and stepped on Ben's tail, "Sorry, Ben, I just need to use the bathroom. Be right back."

Kylie stepped in, "We're changing it up. Being unpredictable is going to be our new strategy. And besides, Caleb saw Rae use fire anyway, so we're busted."

Thea said, "So that's it."

Abby came back down stairs and Pogue said, "Let me get this straight. Gabriel is after us, right?"

Abby said, "Right."

Pogue said, "And you protect us from him?" Abby nodded her head praying he won't ask how they died.

Pogue asked, "Have you battled him yet?"

Abby replied, "No." Shit he was going to ask to join the fight.

Pogue asked, "Okay why haven't we heard from him yet?" Okay apparently not, Abby thought.

Thea answered, "Protection spell from the gods. He can't touch us, let alone be near us until we all turn 18, hence no weirdness, no Gabriel, and no fight, yet."

Kylie got up, "It's six, should I order pizza?"

Caleb stood up and said, "Actually I have to get home and check on my mom."

Pogue stretched, "Same. I mean the going part, not Caleb's mom part."

Abby asked, "Why?"

Pogue said straightforward, "I have dinner with Kate tonight."

Abby said, "Oh. Well…uh…have fun then." She headed for the kitchen and didn't give Pogue a glance back. After they left, Rae sat on the couch, and Thea placed an arm around her.

"He'll be fine. He just needs time to come around."

Reid asked, "So Serenity guards Chase then. I guess the whole killing people runs in that family."

Thea turned around to face him, "Garwin, don't talk about things you don't understand, _yet_. He's ill and was driven by the addiction. If anything, you have a heads up on what the consequences would be if you used. He didn't know and found out after it was too late. As for Gabriel, he's a cold blooded murderer that gets pleasure out of killing innocent people slowly." She glanced down and whispered, "And I would know." Rae turned to comfort Thea as Kylie swiftly went to the kitchen to hide her pain and queasiness from all those memories.

Reid's guilt and somberness radiated, "Sorry, Thea." Tyler looked over at Reid shocked; never in his 17 years of his life, did he ever hear Reid say that word to anyone.

Thea grabbed his hand and said softly, "Just don't judge him before you get to know him." Because the way you're going, you'll be in the same sinking boat, Thea thought sadly.

Rae said, "I think Caleb might be in trouble too. He used a lot when battling, and he was already ascended."

Kylie sat down, completely composed, with the pop corn she made, "Then he'll just have to go to rehab. Maybe we should throw Pogue and Tyler in and call it a day."

Tyler grabbed a handful of her popcorn, "Hey, I barely use at all. Last time I used was in the beginning of the school year."

Creaking sounds came from upstairs and Thea gagged while Abby said, "I'm going out."

Tyler asked, "What's going on?"

Abby held her head and replied before going outside, "Serenity's been trying to get Chase addicted to something less hazardous to his health."

Thea smiled and whispered to Kylie, "Oh, it's so cute how innocent he is."

Kylie suggested, "Let's head down stairs. It's sound proof and has cable TV."

Thea went down first followed by Reid, who snickered and smacked Tyler's back, "Oh, baby boy, we have to get you some worldly experience."

Something smashed up stairs and Tyler said to Kylie, "You sure everything's okay? Didn't you basically say he was unstable; it sounds like a fight."

Kylie said, "I highly doubt she wants to be rescued." The vacant expression was still on his face, so she whispered in his ear explaining and then winked. "Goddess of love, go figure."

Tyler's face turned red, "Oh."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"Uhh…place it on top of the mantle," Kylie said as she searched for a punch bowl from her cabinet.

Serenity sat on a chair in the kitchen and she said, "I'm so happy you're going through with this."

Kylie replied from halfway inside the cabinet, "It's not like I really had a choice. We already told people about the party before everything happened."

"Kylie? The fog machine won't work," Sam, the freshmen helper said. Quickly trying to get out of the cabinet, she bumped her head and held it until most of the intense pain passed.

Turning to Sam, "I'll fix it. Just make sure the games are set up and tell Rae to hurry up with the haunted shack; people will be arriving soon." Sam smiled and left quickly.

Serenity sat up, "You still have to change into your outfit yet."

Kylie checked another cabinet, "I know, I know."

Serenity shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, but if you're not up there in 20 minutes. I will come and find you."

Ben walked in as Serenity left. He asked, "Is everything put away safe this time?"

Kylie propped herself on top of the counter to check the higher cabinets, "Yes, everything is in the basement, which is locked."

Ben chastised her, "Good, because last time I was so angry at you letting…."

Kylie said, "Ben, would you like to go down there, too?"

Ben glanced up at her, "Fine. I'm going out then."

As Ben left, Kylie stood on her knees on the counter wondering where the heck cats go out. 'Oh, I hear the ally is the spot. They got great dead smelly fish and an amazing view on the fence. She paused and repeated a Dane Cook line, who Thea was becoming obsessed with, "Stupid." Kylie finally spotted the glass bowl and tried to reach it, but she was too short. She began to stand up and muttered, "Who were these cabinets made for? Giants?"

"Talking to yourself, again?" Kylie was so concentrated on getting the bowl, she didn't notice anyone enter the kitchen. And because she was taken by surprise, she slipped off the edge of the counter waiting to hit the floor. Closing her eyes she felt impact, but not to the linoleum floor right away. Peeking with one eye open she realized Tyler, who was now holding her in his arms, had broken her fall. Tyler said, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

Kylie laughed, "I would hope not."

Helping her up he asked, "Do you want me to get that?"

Kylie shook her head and said, "It's too high, so just…" Tyler lifted one hand up over her and grabbed the bowl with ease, "leave it."

He smiled down at her, "Aren't you suppose to be wearing a costume?"

Kylie filled the bowl up with punch and frozen, ice shaped like hands, "I will. I got 5 more minutes, before Serenity drags me upstairs. So what are you supposed to be?" Tyler was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said 'Deep Valley County Fair Cherry Pie Eating Contest.' Kylie picked up the wining ribbon on his shirt, "First place, impressive."

Tyler gave a sly smile, "Yea, I have many other hidden talents." Kylie's heart began to thump against her chest like crazy with the close proximity. Kylie leaned in closer and said slowly, "You don't say."

The door burst open, making them both jump back from each other, and Serenity, wearing a Princess Leia slave-garb costume, marched up and said, "I told you, I'd find you."

She pulled Kylie out of the kitchen and Tyler tapped his fingers on the counter muttering, "You can't give me one break, can you?"

Rae sat on the couch watching the fun pass by her. How could she have fun when Caleb was still hurt? Maybe she should go and check on him?

Abby sat down next to her drinking some vodka, "Nice Costume.

Rae glanced down to her sexy Indian princess outfit and played with the fringe as she said, "Your costume suits you well, Super Girl."

Abby giggled, "Yea, everyone likes it, especially Thea. She kept repeating Dane Cook's joke about people wearing Super Man shirts." Abby asked, "Did you see Kira's costume?"

Rae laughed, "What costume? Being the devil is her full time job. And look Aaron's already looking for some clients." Abby looked over to see Aaron in a pimp costume talking to some sophomore girls.

"Wow, that costume does him justice. He's hitting on those girls with Kira right next to him."

Rae scoped the room and spotted Pogue in fireman uniform and Kate, dressed as a…? Kate was wearing a crown and had hearts coming down the front of her dress.

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "Queen of Hearts."

Rae clapped her hands together, "This is just too good."

Abby said, "Why?"

Rae replied, "The similarities between the character and Kate are so close; nasty, psychotic, evil, bitch, fat…."

Abby snorted, "Rae all those are true except the fat part."

Rae said, "Fine she's not fat, but she's ugly from the inside out."

Abby turned to Rae, "You are definitely disgruntled today." Abby didn't deny that hearing about Kate's flaws did help her feel a little better. "Why don't you be yourself and cut loose?"

Rae stared at Abby, "How many shots have you had?"

Abby shrugged, "A few. I decided to have some fun and not care."

Rae said, "Be careful, remember the last time you were drunk; it didn't go so well."

Abby got up, "That was different, and you know it. Besides, nothing could make my life any worse." When Abby left, Rae felt lonely, after all misery loves company. But now she wanted to get out of the sea of people, so she went to the back where her haunted shack was. Sitting on the patio, entertainment came to her- Pogue and Kate, who looked pissed beyond belief, were arguing again.

"Pogue that wasn't even funny," Kate yelled.

He tried to reason with her, "Babe, I was just having some fun."

Kate got snippy, "Why don't you have fun with Abby then, since you couldn't keep your eyes off of her for a second."

Pogue shifted his position and instead of admitting defeat he said, "Why are you always so jealous, Kate?"

Kate picked up one of the cardboard headstones and was prepared to whack Pogue, as she yelled, "It's either me or her. And until you decide, we're not seeing each other."

Rae grabbed the tombstone from Kate's hands, "Kate, please don't ruin the props."

Kate huffed at Pogue and turned to Rae, "Sorry."

Rae glanced down to see a spider on her back, "Kate, there's a spider."

Now, freaked out would be an understatement compared to how Kate reacted. She screamed, and as she ran around, she smacked into the pillar that held the porch roof up. Pogue and Rae went over to find Kate knocked out cold. Rae looked at Pogue and said, "I'm going to leave before sleeping beauty wakes up and tries to kill me." He nodded his head in agreement and carried Kate inside. Rae thought this was as good a reason as any to go check up on Caleb.

Tyler was waiting by the end of the staircase. He glanced around the room at the many people who were dancing, until a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Kylie in a very sexy red dress. One that made his eyes explore from her red stiletto shoes to the slit that traveled up her long left leg to her hips, then the plunging neck line that showed some of her cleavage, until finally he saw the long black gloves.

"How do I look?" Kylie asked happily.

Tyler had to clear his throat to speak, "Amazing. Who did you dress up as?"

Kylie said, "Don't you recognize Jessica Rabbit, when you see her."

Tyler said, "No, but I think I could easily start to like her."

They walked over to the snack table and Kylie grabbed a witch finger cookie, "You never saw Roger Rabbit?"

Tyler shook his head, "Nope."

Kylie's eyes went to an orange bucket in the corner surrounded by people, and she said, "Well, we'll just have to change that. Let's bob for apples." They went to the orange bucket filled with apples and Kylie asked, "Want to go first?"

Tyler placed his hands on top of his head, "Na, you could."

Kylie rolled her eyes and bent over the bucket mumbling, "Almost worse than his father." She head dived into the container trying to bite into an apple. She missed, not because she couldn't get one, but because she could feel Tyler right behind with his hands on her hips. Kylie's face and the end of her hair was a little wet, when she turned around quickly to face Tyler. He froze at her sudden movement. Kylie asked, "Why are you behind me?"

He stumbled to find a way to put it, "Well…uh…when you bent over…a…your slit rose up more and I just wanted to block the view from others."

Kylie blushed trying to think why he placed his hands on her hips, "Oh, did you lose your balance?" Tyler glanced at her confused, and Kylie added, "That's why you grabbed on to my waist? Because you lost your balance?"

Tyler said flatly, "Yea, someone bumped me as they went by, sorry."

Kylie smiled, "It's okay, Ty. Let's get something to drink." Great, Tyler thought. Drinking more wasn't what he needed. Because of the alcohol floating in his system, he couldn't resist the urge to grab her as she bent over with her black lace panties showing.

"What do you want?" You.

Tyler took a deep breath, "Water. Please."

Dancing like a manic, Thea grinded Reid with a Vodka Red Bull in her hand. Thea was wild and completely smashed. As the music slowed down, Thea pulled a stumbling Reid upstairs. Reid was walking beside her and about to ask why she wanted to go upstairs, until Thea shoved him into the wall. Reid was confused, shocked, and kind of turned on as Thea kissed him fiercely. He raised her off the ground and Thea's legs wrapped around his waist. Awkwardly opening the door and they made their way to the bed. As he laid her on the bed her blonde hair fanned out and Reid just stopped and stared. He couldn't do this to Thea, no matter how much he wanted too, she was too special to be treated like the other drunken girls he had.

Reid stood up, and Thea grabbed his hands saying desperately, "I want you, now." She wanted him? It had to be the alcohol talking or…wait the empathy side of her. Shit.

Reid tried to calm himself down, "Thea you don't, and there are a lot of better people you can choose from." Reid helped take off her cowboy boots and placed the blanket over her, "Now get some sleep, because tomorrow you're going to have a bad hangover." She nodded her head as she dozed off. Reid sighed knowing he did the right thing; it was only a reflection of his feelings toward her. Placing a pillow on the floor, he passed out too.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

In the Library, the girls were planning their weddings. Thea said as she showed Kylie a picture, "See these are my bride maid's dresses."

Kylie said, "Wow. They're cute; usually aren't the dresses supposed to be ugly so all the attentions on you?"

Thea said sassy "Wouldn't matter, after all, I am a hot model born to soak up any lime light." Serenity sat down letting a big dusty book drop on the table.

Abby, who was exceptionally quiet today asked, "What is that?"

Serenity smiled with glee, "My wedding book."

Rae stopped writing furiously on a paper and said, "From what, the 17th century?"

Serenity frowned, "Sure, it's a little old and outdated, but it has the gist of what I want for my perfect wedding. All I need to do is update, and I'll be good." Kylie and Thea scooted over to see what she planned.

"Doves?" Kylie asked.

Serenity said, "To release them after our vows."

Abby said, "I'm taking that it's an outside wedding."

Serenity smiled, "Yep. August 14."

Thea asked, "How are you going to afford all this?"

Serenity stopped looking and scanning her book, "I forgot we had to use our salaries." She huffed, "That means I'll have to cut a lot out."

Kylie said, "Like the frozen ice sculptures of the swans? I have to say Serenity, you're wedding would be a show stopper if you had the doe."

Serenity pushed her hair back from her face, "Well, Frank Sinatra has been gone for awhile. I guess I could switch to a DJ, now."

Abby who wasn't really focused on work asked Rae, "What are you angrily writing?" Rae glanced down not realizing she was venting by writing how their honey moon went; mostly involving him getting sea sick on the boat, so he gets the patch, which he found out he was allergic too- it didn't get better as the paper went on.

She sighed, "It's a good outlet. I've been taking care of Caleb, and no matter what I do or say he….doesn't listen. And I can't afford to get mad at him because I know he's still depressed. It's just frustrating to see him like this."

Abby said trying to comfort Rae, "He'll get better; he just needs time." Abby stood up quickly, "Study hall is almost over and I have to get my English book for my next class. See you, Rae."

Five minutes later, Kylie turned her head to the doors, "Guys, hide your wedding dress pics; the boys are coming." As if on cue Pogue, Tyler and Reid walked in towards them.

Reid kissed Thea on the cheek, "Hey, honey. How are the arrangements going?"

Thea nodded her head, "Good. I decided to have a small wedding, so we could have a nice reception and a honey moon."

He shook his head, "Thea, what I am about to give you, there won't be a need to have a small wedding."

Thea turned her body to face him, "What are you talking about?" He fished through his pockets pulling out more of the monopoly money they had received at the end of class for spending costs.

Thea asked suspiciously, "You didn't steal this from Tyler, did you?"

Reid held up his hands, "No. I asked Mrs. Peters for a second job."

Serenity asked, "What did she say?"

Reid replied, "I could have it if I did another report on it."

Thea said shocked, "You got a second job for me. What is it?"

He replied with a smirk, "I work really well with my hands."

Thea sarcastically said, "A massage therapist. Oh great, my shoulders are so soar, and I have this kink in my back…."

Reid started to rub her shoulders, "Close. I'm a Carpenter."

Thea who was fully enjoying the massage said, "That's aaa….great. A little to the left." Serenity stared at the monopoly money she held in her hands and Thea said, "Whatever your…wow…ah thinking it's not good."

Serenity glanced up, "Just a hypothetical question, but how many monopoly board games would I need to have my wedding?"

Rae said, "Probably 60 or more depending if you want Orland Bloom there."

Serenity got up slowly gathering her papers, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you in home ec."

Thea said, "Home economics isn't until last period, oooh…." Serenity rolled her eyes and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Tyler sat by Kylie, who had an abundance of papers for the wedding scattered everywhere. Kylie asked, "Did you make your guest list, yet?"

Tyler scratched his head, "Yea, but I have to warn you, it's pretty small."

She grabbed his list and scanned it, "You basically have everyone on my list except, Ben and you're… parents?"

He slouched over the table, "They haven't been there for most of my life, why would they come for this?"

Kylie bit her lip and said, "They're boring and busy, but they won't miss your own wedding if you invited them."

Tyler muttered, "You don't know what you're talking about. They don't care about me. I could be dead," Kylie flinched, "and they wouldn't have noticed that I was gone."

Kylie argued, "Do you remember the fact I babysat your father, so I think I know what I am talking about."

Tyler curtly replied, "Kylie, I'm not inviting them and that's the end of it."

Kylie inclined closer, "Tyler, you can't just not invite your parents; they're family whether you like it or not."

He moved closer and said in an angry whisper, "You can't even call them parents when you only see them once in a blue moon."

Kylie said heatedly, "At least you have parents."

Tyler put his hand through his hair irritated, "Will you stop being so stupid. It's just a dumb project, and it's not like we're ever going to get married anyway."

Pogue, who was talking to Rae came over and asked, "Kylie, did you see Abby today?" Kylie stood up and grabbed her papers together.

She replied quietly, "I think she went to get a book for class." She turned back to Tyler and her voice wobbled, "Your right. I was blowing this project way out of proportion. Sorry." Kylie turned hastily away, and Rae caught the sight of her starting to cry. Rae crumpled her paper into her shoulder bag and went to see if Kylie was okay. Pogue looked at Tyler, who had his face buried into his hands.

"Should I ask?" Pogue said.

Tyler grumbled into his hands and finally said clearly, "Why am I such an idiot? I have to go apologize to her." Tyler picked up his backpack and raced to the doors to find her.

Reid asked, "What did he do?

And Thea added, "He really hurt her feelings."

Pogue shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Thea sighed, "Maybe I should go?"

Reid placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rae's with her, and Tyler's on the way to grovel, so it'll be fine." He turned to Pogue, "So where's bridezilla?"

Pogue said, "Shut up, Reid." Thea glanced over at Pogue noticed even though he seemed defensive; he was truly amused with the name. He continued to say, "She went to plan the wedding with her friends. My instructions were not to get involved with anything, which was," he said as he rolled his eyes, "such a disappointed to me."

Thea said coyly, "And you're not worried what monkey suit she's going to put you in, or how you're vows will be, or…."

Reid finished her sentence, "How gay she makes you out to be?"

Pogue stood up, "Maybe, I should just go and check in on how everything is going."

On the other side of the school, Tyler was running through the halls trying to find Kylie. As he ran, he skidded to a halt hearing Kylie's voice coming from an empty classroom that he almost passed.

Kylie said choked up, "I hate this stupid project; how it makes me think about how I…I don't have a future. I'm never going to be married, have kids, or grow old; never going to move on with my life."

Rae said, "We still have time to spend together and with the boys."

Kylie wept and said, "Yea, about two years at most, then I'm dead. I haven't complained once in my life, but this is so unfair, Rae."

Rae hugged her as she cried more and said, "I know, Kylie. I know."

Tyler backed away from the door shocked at hearing this information. He walked to his dorm trying to compute the idea that Kylie was dying. As he got into his room, he sat on his bed slowly becoming heavier with guilt. No wonder she was upset with his words. Laying back, the only thing he could think was that he was going to lose her. No! She couldn't leave him yet, he didn't even tell her how he lov…whoa.

He sat up slowly and said quietly to himself, "I love her." What was he going to do now? After much debate in his head, he finally decided he was going to tell her and anything she wanted - he would do it.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Staring at the clock, Rae watched as it officially became November 3; the day of her birth. At 4:03, Rae would officially be 18 years old, or if you wanted to be technical 311 years old. She has two more years, like Kylie said yesterday; two more years to make sure Caleb got back on track. So far Caleb had been missing days of school at random, so Rae would usually take his homework to him. She tried to coax him out of the house, but he would refuse and stay in his room. The boys took turns coming over to visit him, which she was grateful for. But still it scared Rae to slowly watch Caleb's eyes become duller as the days went on.

Interrupting her thoughts, an alarm went off on Kylie's side of the bed. Rae watched Kylie get up and stumbled over to the fridge. Was she sleep walking? Kylie sat by her bed holding a cupcake with a candle. Kylie said a little groggy, "I forgot to buy matches, but happy birthday, Rae."

Rae smiled as she sat up, "Thanks, Kylie." She lit the candle with her finger and stared at the flickering light. What was she going to wish for? That Abby would shut up, Kira get hit by a school bus and live- nah, every one praised Georgina in that movie- maybe if Aaron got lice and had to shave off all his curly light brown locks off. Rae glanced at Kylie slumping over from sleep deprevation; better make this quick. How about having the power to get Caleb's butt in gear? Yes.

Rae blew out the candle and Kylie said, "Yay!" She left out a big yawn saying, "I made the cupcake myself." Rae gave her a hug, and Kylie crawled back to bed. Just as she set down her chocolate cupcake, Serenity appeared scaring Rae.

"Holy shit, Serenity!"

Serenity jumped over, "Happy, happy birthday, happy birthday too you, happy, happy birthday this from me to you."

She handed Rae a box wrapped up in…. "Dora the Explorer?"

Serenity said, "Yea, that show was the best to learn Spanish words. Now open it." Rae opened the box and inside was a spy kit and a smaller box inside. Inside the small box was a charm bracelet that had a sun, heart, moon, bolt of lightning, and an ocean wave. Serenity said, "That's from all of us. The spy kit is so my idea. I figure we could have fun with it."

Rae laughed, "Thank you!"

Serenity backed up, "No problemo. Now I must return to my beauty sleep. Night, birthday girl." Rae slowly sank into her bed thinking; maybe my birthday won't be so bad this time and fell asleep.

In Home Economics, Kylie tried not to seem too ridged as Tyler sat down in his seat. She started to doodle in her notebook waiting for Mrs. Peters.

"Hey," Tyler said quietly.

Kylie tried to send a carefree smile his way as she said, "Hey."

Tyler shifted in his seat, "I just want to apologize for what I said yesterday…."

Mrs. Peters entered the room making the class quiet down, "Class, I'm going to extend this project's due date since I got a lot of requests to do so. Instead of it being due two weeks from now, you have until December 5. That's all the time I can extend though, then we must move on."

Kylie pulled out a folder, and Tyler whispered, "So do you want to get together and work on it today?"

Kylie shook her head no and raised her hand, "Mrs. Peters?"

Mrs. Peters said, "Yes Miss. Evans?"

Kylie said, "We have the project done. Can I hand it in now?"

She nodded her head, "Oh, of course. Are you sure you're done?" Kylie walked down the stairs taking her satchel.

She said, "Yes, I'm sure. May I go to the bathroom?"

Mrs. Peters pointed to the hall pass, "You may go." Tyler watched Kylie leave and knew he was in more shit than he thought.

Walking to Thea's dorm, Rae said, "Thanks for this. It just seems no matter how hard I try to pay attention to Mr. Call, I always fall asleep."

Thea laughed, "Yea, he has the deadly power of boring people to death. But it's no problem; Coach loves me, so being a few minutes late is no big deal. Now if Reid came late, that would be a completely different story."

Rae said, "I thought he was the best at the breaststroke."

Thea nodded in agreement, "Oh he is, but Reid can be a pain in the ass at times." Thea stepped in front of Rae, "I'll get my notebook; it's kind of messy in there."

Rae rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall, "I highly doubt your room is as bad as mine."

Thea grimaced, "Yea I do. I'll be back in a second."

Ten minutes passed, and Rae was getting annoyed. She began to open the door saying, "I'm coming in. Hopefully I won't get sucked into the same vortex that you did."

The room was filled and clouded with dark smoke, and Rae saw Thea lying on the floor, unconscious. The smoke was slowly making it hard for her to breath, so she threw the windows open wide letting it escape.

As the air cleared, Thea stirred awake, and Rae asked, "What happened?" Thea pointed to the nightstand and there laid a vase filled with dead roses. She got closer and picked up the card :

Looking forward to seeing you soon

Love Gabriel

How the hell did he even get this close to them? Was the protection spell failing? Thea glanced over Rae's shoulder and said, "I saw the red roses and went to check who they were from. Then they died and that dark smoke came out of nowhere."

Rae said handing the card to Thea, "Apparently, we aren't the only ones learning new tricks." She sighed and thought, well her birthday was good until now.

Stretched across her bed, Kylie was reading the sixth book of Harry Potter, again. She was just about to get to the part where Harry kissed Ginny in the middle of the common room when a knock came on her door. Kylie sighed, Tyler. Damn it, Rae didn't even lock the door before she left.

Tyler's muffle voice said, "Kylie? Rae said you were here. I just wanted to talk to you, and then I'll go."

She cursed Rae in her head as the door knob turned. Instead of facing Tyler head on, Kylie did the mature thing by pretending to sleep. Tyler crept over to the bed and sat beside her. "Kylie, I know you're awake." She kept still trying to keep her breathing regular. He added, "You snore when you sleep."

Kylie turned to him, "That's a lie. I do not snore."

He chuckled as he grabbed her book, "Really? Harry Potter?"

Kylie sat up, "So what, if I got a thing for wizards."

Tyler placed the book on Kylie's nightstand and said, "I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. That was out of line for me."

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "It's partially my fault; I shouldn't have pushed the issue of your parents."

Tyler shook his head, "No. This has been tough for you; I should have supported you then and not put you down."

She said, "Yea, parents are a rough issue for me."

He sighed, "I know, but that's not exactly what I'm talking about."

Kylie asked confused, "What are we talking about, then?"

Tyler took a deep breath, "I know that you're going to die young; two years to be exact."

Kylie stared at Tyler shocked, "What…you know?"

He took her hand and said, "Yes, but I don't need the details now. I just want to make the best of the time I have with you." Kylie's thoughts were jumbled…he knew about them dying…and was okay with it?

She said, "So you want to hang out more?" Tyler leaned in closer and gave her a short, sweet, soft kiss. He pulled away to see Kylie with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, but more than friends. I like you Kylie." Her moss green eyes opened at those words.

She said, "I like you, too. But I don't know what to do?"

Tyler replied, "Whatever you want to do I will. If you want to be just friends, then I'll be the best friend you ever had." He paused, "I know this is hard for you, so I'm giving you the choice- no pressure."

Kylie put a hand on her forehead trying to think. Call the shots; she never did that- that was Abby's job. She couldn't break her promise, but what if Serenity was right. Maybe, Abby was too blind to see reason in this situation and too stubborn to take in others' ideas, so maybe, just maybe she was wrong.

She glanced up at Tyler and kissed him before saying, "I want to be more, but I don't want to move fast."

Tyler smiled, "Okay, easily done."

She added, "But I need one more thing from you if we become more."

Tyler asked, "What?"

Kylie said, "Abby can't know about us. It's a rule she came up with a long time ago; to never get involved with any of you."

Tyler said, "Wasn't Serenity apart of this pact?"

Kylie shifted, "Yes. And so far they haven't talked to each other since Abby found out. I just don't want any more drama in my life, than I already have."

Tyler pulled her into a hug, "Well, I'll have to watch my thoughts while we keep us a secret, then." This could work if they kept it not noticeable and their minds blocked when Abby was around.

Kylie smiled and leaned into his hug, "I like the sound of that." After all what they don't know, won't hurt them.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

It was the first snow fall of the year and Christmas vacation was just around the corner. Abby thought for awhile that they just weren't going to have a white Christmas after all. Watching the snowflakes fall to the ground Kate was on the other side packing up her belongings, which meant Abby, would have the room to herself for the three weeks. Nice, right! Kate glanced over in Abby's direction with a scowl on her face. An improvement from the constipated look she used to give her in freshmen year. _"Better set some ground rules now." _Kate placed a box down, and Abby tried to contain herself from rolling her eyes again.

Kate asked, "Abby?"

She turned from the window and said, "Yes, Kate?"

Kate said, "We've been friends for over three years now." Abby almost laughed, friends wouldn't be her first choice of words.

"Yep."

Kate continued to say, "I know you had a thing for Pogue freshmen year, but it's dead; so I don't have to worry about anything happening with you and Pogue, right?"

Abby nodded, "Yes."

Kate smiled sweetly, "Good. Because if I come back to find out anything, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Abby took a peak into Kate's brain to find out two things. One she wasn't kidding about the killing part. And two, she was worried Abby would take Pogue's virginity. Pogue was a virgin. She felt sick as she barely said, "Uh huh."

Kate smiled and went back to packing, obviously satisfied with her reaction. But Abby knew it wasn't because she was scared of Kate, right this second at least, but because she did something very, very bad. And no one knew about this secret, not even Pogue had a clue, yet. A clue on who stole his virginity. The last thing Abby could remember at the Halloween party was talking to Rae before going to get more to drink. Then, nothing. Well that's not truth; there were some parts she remembered, but at the point she woke up that morning she thought it was a dream. But on the contrary, it wasn't.

_She woke up with a pounding headache, nausea, sore and completely naked. Abby sat up quickly almost making her lose her stomach, and glanced over to see a man, but not just any man, Pogue, beside her wrapped up in the sheets. In a panic she threw on her bra and underwear and grabbed her costume. She snuck into Kylie's room borrowing one of her long night time shirts and drove back to the dorms never mentioning this to anyone._

Now she had been avoiding Pogue as much as she could, which was very easy when Kate was around. Knock. Knock.

Kate opened the door to Pogue and hugged him, "Hey babe. Come to help me load my stuff in the car?"

Pogue nodded his head, "Yea." Kate waited for Pogue to pick up the box and she intentionally made Pogue walk out in front of her so she could keep an eye on him. When they left Abby quickly got up and headed for the library. With Kate gone, Pogue won't be occupied too much. Maybe she should go to Iceland to visit her family? Abby sighed in frustration knowing she should have heeded Rae's warning, because now things were much worse.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Serenity paced back and forth in the bathroom nervously. Rae said, sitting on the toilet seat, "Serenity you need to relax. It might not even happen."

Serenity glanced down at her, "You saw me in the drug store buying this. And you can't see what the answer's going to be?"

Rae sighed, "Would you really rather me check and tell you?" Rae would have checked in an instant, if she wasn't so afraid of the result.

Kylie, who was sitting on the floor said, "Either way you're going to find out soon. You got two more minutes."

Serenity paced faster, and Rae said to Kylie, "I haven't seen her move like that since…. Okay, maybe she's never moved this fast before." Bing.

They all stared over at the timer on the counter, and Serenity said, "I can't look." She pushed Rae over, "Look for me." Rae glanced over at Kylie, who shrugged her shoulders. She stepped over to the counter and looked down at four pregnancy tests.

Serenity asked, "So what is it?"

Rae still didn't glance up, "Uh…"

Kylie said, "Oh boy," noticing Rae's reaction wasn't good.

Serenity pushed passed Rae, "Let me see."

Serenity froze over them, and Kylie said, "Serenity, it'll be okay."

Rae said to Kylie, "How can this be good. She's having a baby. A baby."

Kylie whispered, "Yes, a baby. Rae come back here and focus on not making Serenity more nervous than she already is."

Rae shook her head, "Okay, what do we do, then? Let it be adopted?"

Kylie said, "No! That's Chase's son…the heir of the power of the Putnam family. Oh, dear Lord."

Rae sat back on the toilet, "Oh shit, is right. Abby's going to explode when she hears this one." They glanced over to Serenity, who was still staring at the tests.

Kylie put a hand on Serenity, "We're going to figure this out together."

Rae added, "I'll take care of Abby." Tears began to stream down Serenity's face, and they glanced at each other worried.

She glanced over to them with a smile, "I'm going to have a baby. Be a mom."

Rae said uncertainly, "You're happy?"

Serenity shook her head, "Of course, I am. This is a piece of Chase and me." Kylie placed the evidence of the tests into an empty tampon box before throwing it in the garbage. Rae, on the other hand, helped Serenity to her bed because she was becoming a little light headed. Serenity said, "This can work, guys."

Rae asked skeptically, "How?"

Serenity said confidently, "I will have two good years with my baby and Chase. Once Gabriel comes, sure we'll die, but I'll be back later on." She paused, "I'll be guarding my son instead and watch him grow up and move on. This is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Kylie asked, "What about Chase?"

Serenity's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought. "It'll be hard for him, because he'll have to take care of the baby without me, but I'm hoping by the time we're gone, the boys will be friends- so they'll help him. Then later on when we come back, I'll be reunited with Chase and my baby again."

Rae asked, "Won't he be much older than us?"

Serenity smiled, "So, a lot girls our age now go out with older men. It works for me."

Kylie sat down next to her, "Wow. You really thought this through."

Serenity nodded her head, "After I missed my period, I thought about being pregnant for a while. It was today that I made the decision to get the pregnancy tests." Serenity asked Rae, "Can't you look into the future to see if this works out?"

Rae sighed, "I could try, but there are so many decisions to be made that I probably wouldn't be able to see anything, yet."

Serenity said, "That's okay. It'll just be a surprise, then."

"What's a surprise?" Chase asked as he opened the door.

Rae sat up and asked unsure to Serenity, "And we'll leave you to tell him?"

Serenity said in a positive voice, "Yes," and tapped the spot next to her for Chase to sit. Kylie walked out of the room with Rae following.

As they stood outside the door, Rae said, "Un-fricken-believable. I thought I saw everything."

Kylie wrapped an arm around her friend, "You're telling me, sister."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_February 22 _

It had been three months since Serenity had announced she was pregnant. Now out of those three months some things did happen; Chase became a daddy, Caleb was getting worse as he began to drink, and Abby didn't kill Serenity-actually she didn't even yell, surprisingly. So now in Kylie's room, Rae and Serenity sat together planning what to get Thea for her birthday.

Serenity rubbed her belly, "I can't believe that neither Kira nor Kate has tried to take a crack at me yet." Rae glanced over to Kylie who was holding a small smile.

Kylie said, "Let's focus on the issue at hand. What are we getting, Thea?"

Rae said, "She talks about Dane Cook, a lot. Maybe, a tee shirt or a CD of his."

Serenity added, "To bad we can't get a signed autograph."

Kylie exclaimed, "That's brilliant, Serenity! We'll just go to his house and ask for his autograph."

Rae replied, "Do you really think he wants to talk to three teenage girls?"

Kylie said, "Yes, especially after Serenity persuades him a little."

Serenity jumped up, "Or better yet we could kidnap him for Thea."

Kylie grabbed a soda, "Tempting, but I think you two couldn't afford a felony, seeing as you both can be charged as an adult now."

Rae slapped her knee in disappointment, "I forgot I'm with the old fogies now."

Kylie stood up and placed a CD in her purse, "Ready to get an autograph." Serenity and Rae joined hands and they disappeared to get Thea the greatest present ever.

By the pool, Abby sat on the bleachers 'waiting' for Thea's swimming practice to be over. It was more like making sure Thea didn't discover what they were up to, since she requested for no party and presents. The hang out part with Thea wasn't hard; ever since Serenity and her had that fight, she spent more time with Thea. The unbearable part was she was stuck waiting for her at practice, where the boys swam too. Shit! Pogue was coming over, so Abby pretended to be very interested in her book.

Pogue stood in front of Abby, "Long time no see, Abs."

She glanced up to be polite and said, "Hey Pogue." Going back to her book she thought, talk about abs; he had an eight pack now. How the hell could he have been a virgin? A virgin! He's hot; muscles were built on his muscles!

"So you've been hanging out with Kate for awhile."

Abby looked at Pogue, "What?"

Pogue crossed his arms, "Whenever I go to see you you're with Kate." Coincidence? I think not. Whenever Pogue stops by, Kate goes on the defense.

Abby said, "Just because we share a room doesn't mean Kate and I are bonding, Pogue."

Pogue asked, "Want to hang out at Nicky's tonight?"

Abby said, "Actually, I can't. I'm going shopping with Thea after practice."

Pogue asked quickly, "Did Kate say anything?"

Abby shrugged, "Ah…no. You better go, coach is going to call you back in a couple of seconds."

Pogue sighed, "Okay I," he stretched out his words, "will see you later." She shook her head as he left; not likely. Thea sat by Abby as she dried her hair with a towel.

Thea said, "I'll get showered and changed, then we can go upstairs and study for that Spanish test."

Abby smiled closing her book, "Okay, I'll wait here."

It was dark outside when they gave up trying to coax, bribe and ultimately beg the guard to let them at least get an autograph. "I can't believe they won't let us even talk to him." Kylie said as she sat on the curb by the iron gate.

Serenity sat down beside her, "At least we tried."

Rae said, "That's not good enough. I say we do plan B."

Kylie looked over at Rae, "And what would plan B be?" She rummaged through her big ass bag and started to pull out binoculars, camera, pepper spray, walkie talkies, listening device, night vision goggles, grappling hook, rope, black clothes, and a cell phone. Kylie grabbed the cell phone, "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Rae said, "For my birthday. Now, be careful where you point that thing."

Kylie looked at the old cell phone, "Why?"

Serenity answered, "It's a stun gun."

Kylie placed it back on the ground carefully, "Okay, so what are we going to do exactly?"

Rae said, "We're bustin' in, of course."

Kylie stretched the skin tight black shirt, "So we're doing a B n' E on Dane's house."

Rae smiled, "Exactly. Only we're doing this the old fashion way with no powers."

Serenity jumped up, "This is going to be so much fun." They walked around the wall to find a spot where a tree was on the other side and changed quickly into their black clothes. Rae took the grappling hook and tied the rope to it.

She said, "Whatever happens in there ladies, we stick together." Throwing the hook over, she latched it to the wall and began to pull herself up. Serenity went next struggling to get up and Rae said, "Come on, preggers." Kylie quickly climbed up when hearing someone coming and they all leaped into the tree. Rae ripped out the night vision goggles, "Okay the coast looks pretty clear. All we have to do is reach the house, then find a way in." Climbing down the tree they snuck across the yard. Serenity began to sing the mission impossible theme song, while Kylie did a tuck and roll toward the bushes. Rae glanced over the bushes, "There's an open window up on the second story…."

"Guys?"

Rae said, "Not now Serenity. I need you, to go over to the shed and see if it contains a ladder, then…."

"Rae!"

Rae turned around to yell at Serenity, "What?"

She was by the back door, "Or we can take the open back door. Much easier if you ask me."

As they crept inside Kylie asked, "Guys I just thought of something."

Serenity asked as walked into the kitchen further, "What Kylie?"

Kylie said, "I don't think anyone in their right mind would be calm and cool about greeting people that broke into their home."

Rae glanced around, "Good point. We'll just get some snap shots with us in his house and leave the lava lamp."

Kylie whispered, "You brought a lava lamp?"

Rae shrugged, "I thought he would get a kick out of it later."

Serenity came back from her exploring, "Guys, he's asleep." They all looked at each other and then at the camera.

Kylie smirked at them, "Let's do this!"

"Identify and conjugate the verb cocinar." Thea said as she hung upside down holding her Spanish book.

Abby answered, "Cocinar means to cook and…." Her cell began to vibrate on the dresser. "Hold on." Abby looked at the caller id, Rae, relieved to hear from them. Abby said, "Hey, whatz up?" Pause. "Yea. And?" Pause. "I see. Is she…." Pause. "Okay, we'll be down there soon." Closing her phone she shook her head in disbelief.

Thea asked, "Where we going?"

Abby grabbed her keys as they walked down the hall, "To get three idiots out of trouble. Do we know a good lawyer?"

When they arrived at room 313 in the hospital, two cops guarded the door. Abby asked, "May we be able to see our friend?" The officer nodded his head and they went in to see Rae was slouched down in a chair, Serenity biting her nails and Kylie lying down on the bed with a lime green cast on her left leg. Abby sighed, "Do I want to know?"

Rae stretched her back, "Well, we were trying to find the best present for Thea."

Thea glanced over, "I told you I didn't want one."

Rae said, "You're just saying that. Anyway we went to get a signed autograph."

Abby asked, "But instead you broke and entered their home."

Kylie said, "We figured we could get some pics and leave, but then…"

Thea asked, "What?" Serenity glanced over to Kylie and Rae.

"Dane woke up and we ran for it."

Thea stood there dumbstruck as Abby asked, "Doesn't explain how you broke your leg and got caught by the cops."

Rae said, "Kylie over here, tripped in the living room when escaping and broke her leg. So we called 9-1-1 and then security came…blah, blah, blah."

Kylie mumbled, "Stupid. Who seriously has a stuffed coyote in the middle of their room?"

Serenity said, "I persuaded the cops to let us stay with Kylie, but we're still on a tight leash."

Thea asked, "Did he press any charges?"

The doors opened, and they gawked as Dane Cook himself entered the room. "No. Because of you three, my comedy block is gone."

Kylie said unsure, "Your welcome?"

He laughed and asked, "I just want to know why you snuck into my house. Was it so you could do my B and E joke on me or take my picture?"

Rae said boldly, "All of the above. The pics were for Birthday girl over there." Thea flushed a deep red as Dane hugged and congratulated her.

When he left Thea said, "Holy shit. I met Dane Cook and he hugged me!"

Serenity yelled, "Happy Birthday, Thea!"

Rae said to Abby, "I guess we can cancel the lawyer then."

Abby shook her head, "You didn't even use you psychic abilities to know if this would turn out okay. How do you always get away with everything?"

Rae placed her hands on the back of her head, "I'm just that amazing."


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: I've been debating for a while if the Unchosen Destines is appropriate for teen rating. If you can give me an answer, I appreciate your help. Now back to the story._

_Chapter 16_

Rae checked the future before entering the Danvers's residence again. Good, no run ins with Evelyn. Grabbing the key under the floor mat, which Gorman left for her, she opened the door and turned to the left toward the stair case. She twisted the door knob to Caleb's room and she was surprised to see Gorman who was holding empty bottles of alcohol.

"Oh, Miss Preston. Mr. Danvers's is asleep now."

Rae said, "Thanks, Gorman."

He nodded his head, "Do you need anything?"

Rae replied, "Ah, no." He was almost to the door when Rae asked, "Actually I need lots of garbage bags."

He smiled and said, "Yes, Miss Preston." Rae surveyed the room, seeing Caleb fast asleep in his bed, before scavenging for all the alcohol he stored in his room. Piling them up in the corner, Gorman came back with the bags and helped her throw the bottle of liquor in.

Rae asked, "Could you take these and place them in the back of my car for me." He picked up the three bags and dragged them out. Placing a bucket by his bed, and a cup of tea-which Ben made to flush the alcohol out of your system more quickly, on his nightstand, she was ready to start getting Caleb back on his feet. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains to let the sunshine in. Caleb grunted at the sudden light and pulled his blanket over his head.

Rae moved over to him and pulled the blankets off him, "This is your wake up call, Caleb. Time to move your ass and get a shower." Caleb peeked at Rae before puking right into the bucket. She rubbed his back until he finished and helped him sit up.

He put a hand to his face and mumbled, "Oh my head." Rae handed Caleb the herbal tea.

She whispered, "Drink this for your headache."

After taking the medicine, she helped him up over to the bathroom. Rae started the water for the shower and stripped his shirt off. "I want you to take a shower and I'll get you something to eat okay?" Rae asked. Holding on to her for support, he used his other hand to take this flannel pants off. It may seem odd helping him undress, but she was use to it- especially when he hit rock bottom and needed a shower; but thankfully Pogue helped. Since Caleb was all set, she quickly went down stairs to the kitchen to get him some toast and orange juice and waffles for herself.

Gorman came in and asked, "How is he?"

She answered, "Getting better. I made extra waffles, if you're hungry."

Gorman grabbed a plateful and opened the kitchen door and stopped dead in his tracks, "Ah, Mrs. Danvers. I made you breakfast, let us go to the dining room." He was giving up his tray of food to Mrs. Danvers.

Rae poked her head out to see Gorman waving her to go and she mouthed, "Thank you," and ran up the stairs quickly. She thought, I need to get him a great gift one of these days. When she carried the tray inside his room she glanced down quickly to the floor. Oh boy, Caleb was getting changed into the clothes she placed on the bed; not caring about anything-even her seeing him butt naked.

He turned around in a t-shirt and jeans and said, "What time is it?"

Rae placed the tray on the bed, "Ten o'clock." He took a bit of the toast and searched his drawer in his nightstand. Rae continued to say, "So I think we should get out of the house. There's a masquerade ball the school's holding at the Crystal Palace."

He checked the second drawer, "No."

Rae bit her cheek in anger, "It's not there."

Caleb glanced up, "Where is it?"

Rae crossed her arms saying, "I burned it all up." Caleb sighed and moved for the door, but Rae cut him off and stood between him and the door. "No more drinking, Caleb. You've moped around too long; it's time to get your act together and go back to school."

Caleb sat on his bed and asked defeated, "What does it matter?"

Rae grabbed his hand and said, "It matters because you have a life a head of you to live. And you drinking your life away is an insult to your father's sacrifice. He knew that you would become a remarkable man someday, so I need you to stop dwelling on the past. What's done is done."

Caleb shifted, "You don't know how hard this is." The medicine was starting to work as Rae said, "Caleb, he may not have been my father, but he was my best friend." She paused remembering talking to Will, "He really did care for you, he just had a hard time expressing it." She took a deep breath, "But I know for sure he and everyone else that loves you won't want to see you like this."

Caleb said testily, "Why do you care? If you're afraid you're going to fail your job, I relieve you from any responsibility."

Rae felt like she had been slapped in the face with his comment, "You think I'm doing this because of my job?" Caleb nodded his head and headed for the door again.

She called his name, "Caleb?" He was ignoring her and she grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. She said, angry and hurt, "You listen, and you listen good. I have taken care of you for seven months now; making sure you don't smell or starve, and I bring your homework and tests home, and occasionally have been taking your tests for you so you can keep up your high grades. I don't do this for my health or because it's _my_ _job_. I do this because I'm your friend. And I have given everything to help you." She choked as she said, "I hoped that maybe you would eventually give me some feedback. But now I realize that I've done all I can do. It's time for you to grow up, face the real world and make your own choices."

She picked up her purse and said teary eyed, "I see two choices for you. You can throw your life away and be a lonely, miserable person, living in the past like your mother, or you can take control of your life, move on and start caring about yourself and others again." She opened the door and turned her head back to Caleb, "Why do I care Caleb? Because every time I see you like this, it breaks me a little more inside." Rae closed the door on Caleb's astounded face and wiped the remaining tears. Tonight she was going to the dance whether Caleb was going or not.

Only four girls were bent over the balcony rail watching the scene unfolding before them - the detailed dresses, the ball room dancing, the eloquent foods carried by waiters, and the live band playing classical music. Serenity stayed home because she couldn't move with the sickness of her pregnancy. Thea said, "This wig is a pain in the butt. Look at it; it keeps falling in my face."

Kylie straightened her emerald satin colored gown out and said, "You know wearing wigs is a part of the masquerade ball tradition. Plus you look good as an auburn."

Thea curtsied in her midnight blue, off the shoulder gown, "Why thank you. Reid probably won't recognize me."

She tripped on her dress, and Kylie grabbed her arm laughing, "Yep, you definitely could fool him…if you don't move."

Abby said, "What I love is that we get to use our old masks."

Thea agreed, "Yes, they are beautiful. Why aren't you wearing your mask, Rae?"

Rae shrugged her shoulders, and Abby hoisted her gown up so she wouldn't trip too and said, "Shall we go." Thea was already making her way down and Abby asked, "Rae? Kylie, are you coming?"

Rae said, "Yea, I'm coming. I need something to eat." She turned to Kylie, "Do you need help getting down the stairs?"

Kylie shook her head, "Na, I don't feel like hobbling out of people's way yet. I'm going to stay here awhile."

Rae smiled at Kylie, "Okay then. See ya baby."As time slowly passed, Kylie leaned against the rail scouting out her friends, Rae and Abby were picking off of trays, and Thea was standing still by a column-probably trying to not fall over her feet.

"Hello B," a voice whispered into her ear. She smiled and turned around to see his arm grabbing the railing tightly. She realized he was afraid of heights, just like his father.

Distracting him Kylie said, "Was it that easy to recognize me? I threw my crutches in the corner too."

Tyler in a very nice tailored tux and a black mask said, "No. But I know you tap your fingers to the song, 'The Ants Go Marching One by One', when you're bored or waiting."

Kylie blushed as she said, "You really need to get a hobby."

He leaned in closer, "Would it help if I said, your fiery red hair is sticking out of your wig?"

He tucked a strand back, leaning closer to kiss her and she teased, "Tyler not here. Someone might see."

He whispered, "Then let's find a place more private."

It was almost midnight, the time where who ever found you would be _the one_. What a crock of bull that is, Rae thought as she was eating an entire entrée of cheese cake-which she knew she would regret later on. Now sitting at a table with other single rejects, she caught a glimpse of Thea and Reid dancing quite gracefully. Rae tried to seem focused on the dancing couples hoping Kate would catch the hint she didn't, under any circumstance, want to talk to her. But Kate, being the most self absorbed person on the planet, went on saying, "He better be here before then; it's almost midnight. Do you think it would take Pogue this long to go to the bathroom?"

Rae muttered sarcastically, "I don't know, I never timed him?"

Kate continued to go on, ignoring Rae's remarks, "This is just like him leaving me at the drop of a hat. Well he's in a load of shit when he comes back." And what does he see in her again? Maybe he likes women to wear the pants, Rae thought as she popped another piece of cheese cake in her mouth. Kate paused in her rant, "Have you seen Abby?"

Rae glanced over at her sudden change of topic, "No. Why do you ask?"

Kate started to search the crowd with her hawk eyes, "I bet you, he's going to cheat on me with Abigail." Was that a joke? Commander Pain aka Abby wouldn't be caught dead _with _Pogue, let alone cheating.

Rae choked, "Really, Kate, grow up. Abby and Pogue would never do that." Giving one more glance at Kate she walked away saying to herself, "Why doesn't she just stick a tracker up his butt already."

Quickly swiping a glass of water from a tray, she scoped the room to find someone to talk too. Out of shock the glass in her hand slipped through her fingers and onto the floor. The pull she had throughout her life, the one she thought was appendicitis for the longest time, was behind her. She turned around slowly to find Caleb in a black suit and tie. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Preston," Caleb said as he bowed. Rae studied him to see any indication that he wasn't sober. He added at her scrutinizing, "It was the best I could do under short notice." Even though Rae was jumping inside, she remained calm on the surface.

She asked stubbornly, "Why did you come here, Mr. Danvers?"

Caleb gave her a smile, which she hadn't seen in a long time, "I choose to move on and to be with you," he paused for a second, "and my family- which is mostly my friends."

Rae took his hand, "Well since you're late, I guess you can start making up by dancing with me." As they danced she pulled him closer in a hug; she was just relieved and happy she finally got through to him.

Caleb whispered into her ear, "Thank you for not giving up on me when I did."

Rae smiled and responded, "Anytime you need a good kick in the pants, I'm your girl." The bell on the big clock chimed throughout the building as the stroke of midnight passed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

'Today's weather will be bright and sunny, high 60's and low 59,' the meteorologist exclaimed happily. Rae clicked the TV off, and heard something thump behind her. She turned around on the couch to see Thea on the floor with a heavy tent. Thea said as she lay on the floor, "I hate camping."

Rae laughed, "Thea we never went camping before. It won't be that bad anyway."

Thea sat up, "I beg to differ. We are going to have to hike 20 miles carrying these dumb tents up a mountain. And you know as well as I, that Abby will call it a warm up for training."

Rae gave a sly smile as she said, "Relax. The way I see it, we won't be doing any work in the camping aspects."

Thea was intrigued, "When you mean see do you mean…."

Rae hopped up off the couch, "this would be our labor workers now," the door bell rang and she opened the door to four boys.

As Reid entered the room noticing Thea on the floor, he shook his head and asked, "Why does it seem I always find you on the floor?"

She pulled herself off the ground, "Just checking the floors to see if there safe."

Kylie was hauling another tent from the basement and asked out of breath, "Are they? I would hate to replace the floor again."

Kylie glanced over at Rae, who put her hands up, "Hey it was an accident."

"Okay I got the medical kit Thea…." Abby stopped talking as she realized four of the boys were present. _'Abby stop trying to avoid me and talk.'_

Her face pulled into a frown as she looked at Pogue, "It's nice to see you all, but what are you guys doing here?"

Caleb answered, "We decided to go camping with you girls." _'I'm so glad Rae told me about her being nervous going camping for the first time. They're not nearly prepared as they should be…no lanterns, mosquito nets, a tarp for under the tent…." _

She focused her mind on Rae trying a new technique she recently been working on. _'Why did you invite them?" _

Rae's head snapped over to Abby, _'Holy heart failure Abby. Did you just invade my mind?" _

Abby nodded her head a little, _'Now back to why?"_

Rae smiled as she watched the boys beginning to pack stuff together. _'Because now we have muscles to carry this stuff.' _

Abby turned back to the kitchen to fish out her migraine medicine because the nice, relaxing, training trip to get away from Pogue persistence was turning into a headache. She sighed internally as Pogue walked in standing behind the floating aisle. It was contradicting to see his amused smile on such a serious expression. He said, "Abby, let's be mature and handle this like adults."

She shook her head and started to walk to the door, "I have too much to do Pogue."

Pogue maneuvered quickly by grabbing her around the waist. "Abby stop."

Abby stood very still and tried to say calmly, "Let go of me."

He pulled her closer saying, "No. Not until we talk."

She tried to push Pogue off, "I have nothing to say."

Pogue said, "I know, you haven't said one word to me since Christmas vacation. Did I do something to you?"

Abby kept her head down, "No."

Pogue lifted her chin up with his hand gently, "Then why?"

She twisted away under his intense gaze, "Pogue not now."

He wouldn't let her go, "Give me one reason."

Abby swallowed the vial in the back of her throat, "Fine. I can't look at you without being ashamed of myself."

Pogue shifted, "So it is about what happened at Kylie's party."

For the first time she looked at Pogue directly in the eye, "I'm sorry."

Pogue looked confused, "Abby there's nothing to apologize for; and if anything I was a part of it too."

Abby said aggravated, "Pogue this was a big deal. I stole your…."

Pogue laughed, "The way you're going on about, you make it sound like you tortured me."

Abby hit the counter with her fist and said, "Stop joking; this isn't some laughing matter. It was supposed to be meaningful with someone special. Not a drunkin' one night stand."

Pogue shook his head, "It was meaningful because it was with you. Question is are you okay with it? You lost you're a…too," he gulped, "right?"

Abby said looking up, "Ah…yes, I mean no…a…"

Pogue replied, "Either you are or you aren't Abs."

She took a deep breath, "In this life I was, but my past lives…."

Pogue said, "They don't count."

Abby froze to where Pogue's thoughts were heading, "I can't give you an answer."

He sighed, "You have to decide because once I make my decision its final. Just give me a yes or no." Her throat was starting to constrict with the thought of saying no.

"Abby we're all packed. You guys ready to go?" Kylie asked oblivious to notice the tension in the room. Abby nodded her head and started to walk with Kylie to the car. _'Are you going to answer?' _Pogue asked again. Her frustration at the choice, his constant nagging, and at herself was focused at Pogue. She yelled in his mind by accident, _'I need time to think!' _He grabbed his head with both hands at the loud volume.

Abby said angry, "Girls in the car now." Sitting in the back seat Abby closed her eyes trying to ignore Pogue's last thoughts before getting into the Hummer. But they seemed to replay in her mind, _'you have until tomorrow to give me an answer or I will move on.' _She was running out of time choosing what was right for Pogue or for herself.

"What a beautiful day; there's so much frickin' sunshine I might need my sun glasses," Rae muttered sarcastically to herself as she stomped through another muddy puddle. For the first time she was actually jealous of Caleb; he was in a nice warm tent while she was drowning in a freakin' monsoon. She quietly walked through the dark woods searching the future for any surprise attacks from Abby, Thea or Kylie. Nothing. Glancing around the foggy, deserted woods Rae pulled the hood over her head more and started to take another lovely stroll. As her feet squash in the mud a vision obstructed her vision.

_Crack. Rae glanced around the woods trying to pin point the source of noise but found only eerie silence. She shook her head thing her mind was playing tricks on her. Taking another step forward movement caught her attention to her left. Why wasn't she getting any visions of them? She jumped as the snapping of a stick was behind her. She turned quickly face to face with Gabriel._

Rae scanned the forest with the feeling of her chest constricting; the protection spell is broken and the proof would be here in a couple seconds. She braced herself and lighted her fists with flames that were simmering in the rain. Crack. She faced the other direction waiting for Gabriel to appear. But after ten minutes nothing came except adrenalin and anxiousness; she wondered what happened to him. Maybe he changed his mind? Shit they don't know. Oh no, the boys. Rae began to sprint to the camp site, losing her shoe in the process, until movement caught her attention again. She threw a ball of fire in the direction and said, "Show your face?"

She pivoted quickly face to face with Gabriel and fell back into the mud in surprise. The mutated Gabriel disappeared quickly into dark cloud from her sight. Rae tried to regain her calmness; it wasn't Gabriel, no it was a darkling in the form of him. She pushed her shaky self off the dirty ground and headed for camp in a little drizzle now. When she got there she rip opened her tent, she was going to share with Kylie, and replaced her wet clothes with dry ones.

"Is training over already?" Caleb asked outside her tent.

She was thankful the tent was closed or else he would have seen her jolt right out of her skin. She replied, "It is for me. I hate rain." Rae threw another hoodie on and pulled the zipper to open the tent.

Caleb crawled in asking, "Why?"

Rae crossed her legs, "Fire's my element and it's like a part of me. It's warm, uncontrollable, strange, beautiful and intense. The idea of water itself is against my nature. Having the feeling of cold, smelly water drip the back of my shirt, or having my clothes soaked is disgusting."

Caleb, wearing his snug grey coat, smirked, "Makes sense." He examined her and said, "You look like you're freezing. Do you want me to give you an extra blanket?"

Rae felt warm now after evaporating the water off her skin, "Do I?"

Caleb kneeled to go out of the tent, "Yea. You seem a little pale." As Caleb left, Rae thought, you would be to if you saw a ghost from the past.

Meanwhile the girls decided to call it quits and turn in for the night. Abby said, "Did you guys find Rae?"

Thea said as she watched her footing, "Abby let's get real here. She probably went to here tent to avoid the down pour before."

Kylie slide the strap of her arrow container over her shoulders and said chattering, "Yep she is and not a bad idea too. It's so cold." Thea lifted her hands up and pulled the water on them to the ground. Kylie yelped, "Thea don't do that; at least without warning."

Thea smiled knowing Kylie was feeling uncomfortable, "What your dry now."

Kylie was still holding onto her pants waist, "Yea, but every time you do that I feel like my pants are going to fall down." Thea laughed until she caught a hint of disgruntled, uneasy, stressed radiant off of Abby.

Thea asked as Kylie pulled ahead of them to the campsite, "So Pogue and you have been getting into fights all day today. Want to share?"

Abby stopped in place and sighed, "He likes me a lot Thea and he's given me the ultimatum to pick him or else he'll move on. I have to choose not to be with him; it's the right thing to do, right?" Thea scratch her head not knowing what exactly to say because deep down inside of Abby was overwhelmed with hesitation, confusion, remorse and mostly frightened.

Thea replied, "Whatever you chose will be fine Abby. Like my mom said, 'Sugar, if it's meant to be it will be.' I haven't had a boyfriend yet. Actually the closest thing I can say being by a boy is being friends with Reid."

Abby laughed at Thea's thought, "What did he do this time?"

Thea huffed, "He made fun of my fear of bears yesterday and tells me before we went to train that he came to protect me from the scary yogi bears. Then he persisted to laugh until I splashed mud onto his face; then he started to choke."

As they approach their tent Reid stood by a tree waiting for her and said, "Thea are you really that bent over for what I said?"

She held her hand up, "Don't want to hear it. Now make yourself useful and protect me from the bears."

Reid continued to say, "It's only bears Thea, not like it's a cougar-they have lots of kills unlike bears do."

Thea was beyond angry, "So what you're saying is my fear of bears is stupid compared to your fear of cougars?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yea my fear is more plausible."

Thea said sarcastically, "Well, why don't you make yourself useful and use your skinny ass as bait for the _cougars_." She slipped into her tent to see Abby already to sleep. Thea crawled into her sleeping bag holding a bat in her arms.

Abby said before she fell asleep, "You really don't have to worry about them. The boys put the food away, so no animals will be attracted here."

The fire that once was great source of light was burning out now and Thea laid still in fear. It was dark, quiet except for the crickets chirping and the crinkling noise of the wind was making against the tent. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. As she was finally getting into a calm sleepy state, a crack and growling or moaning sound came outside her tent. A bear? Her heart pick up speed as the thing pressed against the tent and the zipper began to move. Holy moly olly! It couldn't be the boys they ask for permission. The tent flapped open to a huge dark figure and Thea, by fear, swung the bat and screamed in terror.

Reid flung out of the tent and ran over before Rae threw a ball of fire into the pit to give them light. He grabbed the lump and pushed it away; entering the tent he asked, "Are-?" Another scream and swing of an aluminum bat hit him in the head. The area exploded with light exposing the truth, the first shape was Pogue Parry and the second now laying a foot away from Thea was Reid.

Thea dropped the bat and leaped over to Reid, "I'm so sorry." She turned his head to see the damage she inflicted, "I thought it was a bear." The top of his head was throbbing and Thea slid him over onto his lap, "Abby can you reach the medical aid; I need an ice pack and ibuprofen." Thea placed the ice pack on Reid's head and could see Pogue slowly getting up with Caleb's help. Thea asked, "Pogue why we're you un-zippering our tent? If you wanted to talk to Abby you could have called out or made some normal noises."

Pogue flinched as his one ankle made contact with the earth, "I was going to the bathroom, trip over this frying pan. I think I sprained my ankle, so I tried to get up and accidently bumped into your tent…."

Rae interrupted cranky, "Smooth."

Thea handed over another ice pack and bandage wrap. "Now if you don't mind I have to make sure I didn't kill off the Garwin line." Thea shut the tent door and asked, "How are you?"

Reid glanced up, "Been better." He paused for a second, "I'm sorry for making fun of your fear."

Thea smiled, "Just because I hurt you with a bat doesn't mean you're going to be off the hook that easily."

Reid grimaced at the headache, "But you're forgetting I came over here to save you."

Thea said, "True. You did risk your life and throw Pogue a good foot away."

Reid asked, "So am I forgiven?"

Thea, who extremely felt guilty blundering both boys said, "I guess."

Reid sighed, "I do have one question. Are the bears you fear that intelligent to open a zipper?"

Thea lightly smack his arm, "I didn't know what it was; I just knew it was dark, big and coming for me." Reid smiled more to himself- even though he might have a dent in his head permanently, nothing beats resting his head in Thea's lap talking.

Outside the tents Abby had just been kick out of her tent and possible had to room with Tyler. Not bad or anything just she didn't talk much with Tyler-awkward. Caleb helped Pogue back into their tent and rejoined the group. Kylie yawned and said, "I'll bunk with Tyler, Caleb with Pogue, and Rae with Abby," Tyler following behind her as she went to the tent.

'_Not going to happen!'_

Abby faced Rae and answered back in her mind, _'Why not? I'm the only person you can room with now.' _

Rae crossed her arms,_ 'Because I don't like you right now. Let's review shall we. Because of you I had to hike more because you didn't want to agree that the trail Pogue choice was better. I was scared to death by a darkling. And worst of all, I had to train in the rain.' _

Abby replied wittily,_ 'Shouldn't you have seen that coming miss psycho. Oops I meant psychic.'_

Caleb was confused '_Why are they staring at each other so intensely?'_

Rae latched onto Caleb's arm, _'Ha. Because of that comment I'm going with Caleb.' _Abby stepped forward,_ 'No. At least be with Pogue; I can't stand him.' _

'_Maybe there having an internal conversation. That could work if Rae saw what Abby was going to say and reply in her mind….'_ Caleb pondered.

Rae smiled, _'You're not the only one. He forgot toilet paper; I had to use a fig leaf! And to inform you it wasn't pleasant!' Rae pointed her finger at Abby, 'Whatever is going on with you two better be figured out by tonight. Or so help me I'll….I'll…I don't know what yet, but it will be cruel and possible painful.' _

Rae pushed Caleb to her empty tent leaving Abby alone. Maybe she could endure the cold night outside? Abby sighed, could this possibly get worse? A drop of rain hit her arm, then another. She had to ask. Abby slipped into the tent as the sound of water pelted the tent. Pogue said, "Caleb can you close the frickin' flap already…. Abby?" Abby shut the tent door ceiling her fate. She scrunch into Caleb's huge sleeping bag; she wonder how Caleb would fit into Kylie's little mermaid bag. _'I hope you're happy at how things turned out tonight. I told you to go to sleep, to not under any circumstance to open the zipper, but I guess you just like to get hit with an aluminum bat.' _

'_You didn't warn me about how Thea would attack me. You just said go away because I'm not coming out.' _A couple minutes of silence past,_ 'Did you think about it?' _

'_Yes._

'_And?' _

_Abby shrugged her shoulders, 'We should just be friends, case closed.' _

'_Are you sure? Because there's going to be no more incidents that you like.' _

_Abby sat up, 'You think I like screwing up and being the mistress in your relationship?' _

_Pogue turned to face her, 'It makes sense why you would; no attachments and still getting the benefits of being with me.' _

Abby glared at him in anger,_ 'You're an ass! If you think I'm some kind of home wrecker slut, then fuck you!' _

He shook his head, _'No, I think you're just scared to let me in, or anyone for that matter.' _

Abby turned over in her sleeping bag, _'I'm done talking; good night.' _

'_Oh here we go again. Shutting me out. Is that seriously your only defense?'_

'_How about I barbeque your ass.'_

Pogue taunted,_ 'Stepping it up to threats now. I must be getting closer.'_

_She faced him, 'What do you want me from me!'_

'_Just admit you're terrified of getting close.' _

'_Fine I am. You win this agreement by pegging me for who I am. A coward afraid to go into another relationship.'_

Pogue stop short in his thoughts and said,'I would never hurt you Abs.'

'_That's the one thing Rae and I agree on we really hate when guys say that. But your right you won't because we are just friends.'_

Pogue asked one more time,_ 'Are you sure?'_

'_Yes I am. Guardians can't get involved in their work.'_

'_So if I'm just work to you, why are we friends?'_

'_Pogue don't be ridiculous you know what I meant. You can mix pleasure and business.' _

'_Ya, you're right. Except why is it working so well for Serenity and Chase?'_

'_It isn't working out well for them. Show what you know-nothing.'_

'_Wow you're a bigger hypocrite then I thought.'_

'_And you're a bigger ass than I thought.' _They turned away from each other and Pogue knew Abby was set in her ways; it was time to move on. The thing is he just wasn't sure if he could.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

In the living room Thea sprawled out on the couch finishing her history essay. After giving a big yawn, she glanced down to the floor to see Reid's face in a book, not reading- fast asleep. A cry all of sudden echoed throughout the house and Thea placed her pen down. Reid jerked and raised his head up to face Thea. He asked, "Do you want me to get her?"

Thea smiled, "Na. I got her."

Reid placed his face back down, "I'm so happy our baby isn't possessed." Thea laughed and agreed, "Me too, Reid. Me too."

To understand lets go back to May 1st in Home Economics class. Everyone was antsy to know what the next project would entail. Some guesses were going around like carrying a sack of flower as a child, nutritional meal plan, or writing an essay on parenting techniques. Ten minutes passed in class before Mrs. Peters enter the room, wheeling a cart with two big cardboard boxes.

"Class settle down." She grabbed a pile of papers on her desk and smile at the class. "Alright one paper per couple."

The papers were finally coming down her isle and Rae said as she passed the pile to her, "They're birth certificates." Thea glanced down at her paper; it had blank space to fill information such as the number of kids, the names and sex of the child, and a contract for both parents to agree to equally share the responsibility and signatures.

"For the next three weeks your partner and you will be taking care of a simulated baby. They're the closest model to a real child; so its needs of feeding, changing diapers, rocking it to sleep and so on must be met or else you will have one neglected and cranky baby." She added, "Just too let you know, you have one more project after this; making a will which will be handed to me before school ends."

She pushed two glass bowls, filled with small strips of paper, further up her desk. "Now when a couple comes down, one of you will draw out of this bowl and get the number of kids you will have and the other will tell you what sex they will be." She scanned the row of students, "Whose first?" Rae chuckled under her breath as she appeared to be just day dreaming. "Miss Preston would you like to start?" She was still scanning the future and Caleb nudged her side.

Rae snapped back into reality, "Our turn?"

Caleb stood up, "Yep. What were you laughing at?"

Rae smirked, "I'll tell you later." They stood in front of the class and Rae whispered to Caleb, "I call the sex bowl. Wow that didn't come out right."

Caleb shook his head and fished out a paper, "One."

Rae mixed the bowl before choosing, "And it's a boy."

Mrs. Peters said, "Good, now that they have that information they will write it down and give him a name. Sign the contract at the bottom, hand it in at the end of class to me and part one of this assignment is done. An easy A, I say." She handed them a baby and they returned back to their seats. Rae held the baby up to show Caleb, "Kind of hard to look at. He gets that from your side."

Mean while up in the left rows Abby sat by the usual gang (Serenity, Chase, Kate, Pogue, Kira and Aaron) plus her partner, Elliot. Mrs. Peters said, "Next couple; Mr. Collins?" As Chase helped Serenity down the stairs and a snicker came from the Kira and Kate.

Kate said to her, "I don't think she needs another baby the way the tramps going." Abby glanced at Pogue to see if he would at least give her a disapproving look, but instead he did absolutely nothing. Well, hell, she'd just have to straighten her out.

Taking a deep breath, she bent over her desk and said nastily, "Why don't you shut the fuck up."

Kate turned around appalled at her tone, "Excuse me…. If you hadn't notice you weren't invited in this conversation."

Abby replied, "Well if you learn how to properly whisper I wouldn't be in this stupid conversation. Besides no one talks bad about my friends."

Kate let out a laugh, "Friends? You haven't spoken to her in weeks." Abby grimaced at her past actions; even though Serenity was spinning her world into craziness, she was still like a sister to her. And sister stood by each other no matter what.

Abby said, "Just because we get into a fight doesn't mean we're still not friends. It'd be a lot easier to understand if you had any."

'_Knock it off Abby."_

Kate was still babbling on as Abby switched into an internal argument with Pogue and asked, _'Are you serious? Did you just not hear her comment?" _

"_I'm telling you don't talk to my girlfriend that way." _

"_Then keep your girlfriend under control. I suggest a tighter leash." _

"_Let me make a suggestion too. Why don't you stick to solving your own problems since you're doing such a great job?"_

Abby gawked at the back of his head, _"What the hell gotten into you?"_Another idea popped in her head and she asked,_ "Really. Are you still pissed over me choosing to just be friends…."_ He cut her off and said coldly,

"_Get over yourself. I've moved on. Kate might be unpleasant at times, but at least she's not a screw up. Oh just so you can comprehend, we're not friends anymore." _

Down by the bowls Chase announced, "Twins." Serenity grabbed two papers, "Girl and a girl." Abby glanced down at her paper thinking to herself, _"Yea, it was obvious by your crude tone."_

Kate asked, "Are you even listening to me?"

Abby didn't even raise her head, "No." Kate turned around pouting and whispered to Kira, "Can you believe her; ignoring me completely. Bitch." Kira nodded in agreement, but inside she was snickering at Kate's outcome of bitching Abby back. _'Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks Kate's wasting her breath,' _Kira thought.

Back to the other side of the room Reid asked Thea, "So what should we name our boy?"

She scratched her head absentmindedly, "Ah, I don't know? I like Ian?"

In chicken scratch handwriting Reid wrote down the name as he said quietly, "Ian Garwin."

Thea asked, "You didn't want a middle name?"

Reid stared at the paper thinking if he should place his middle name down; the one name his father use to have, and then shrugged his shoulders, "Na, one name's good."

Rae snuck a peek over their paper, "Nice name. Our son is called Sebastian Andrew Danvers. But his nickname is Sea Bass."

Caleb shook his head, "We're not nicknaming our kid Sea Bass."

Rae rolled her eyes and said, "Then why did I see us doing so?" Caleb hesitated in answering and Rae said, "Ha. You know I'm right. Now we have to make a schedule. I have chess club every Tuesday and Thursday after school and training has been amped to Monday, Wednesday, Friday nights and Saturdays to Sunday all day."

Caleb sighed, "Well that won't work out; I have my swim meets on Wednesday, practice after school until 5 and Saturdays…."

Rae waved her hand, "Yea I know your schedule. I guess I'll just have to sacrifice my Wednesday and Saturday practices. Oh darn, how will I go on?" She wrote down on a paper, "You get him for Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Sundays."

Caleb said, "Wait. I get him for four days and you get three days."

Rae turned to face him, "I have to babysit him every day until five-which includes bring the tike to a quiet game of chess. So yes, four days for you."

She was waiting for his witty rebuttal to get out of it, but instead he said, "Okay."

She was taken back, "What?"

He nodded his head, "Okay. So are you going to tell me why you laughed before?"

Rae shook her head, "You'll see once Kylie and Tyler come back with their baby." They sat down at their desk with a new baby girl. Unlike some of the baby's that were crying, smelling up the place, or moving around at a normal pace; Kylie's baby was slowly giving small twitches and a mousy cry.

Kylie said to Tyler, "I think something is wrong with our baby."

Tyler asked, "Do you think the batteries are dying?"

Rae laughed again, "I think you're baby has 'special needs'."

Kyle glared over to her, "Don't say that; it's offensive. And even if it's true, I can still take care of her just the same."

Rae said, "Kylie how long have you known me. I'm the most offensive person ever. But if it makes you feel a little better, I insult everyone equally."

Kylie smirked as she glanced over at Caleb, "Mine may be slow, but yours is a spazoid. Right, Joanie?"

Rae turned around to see Caleb holding Sea Bass out at arm's length as he twitching like crazy. Sea Bass did this until it projected vomit all over Caleb. Apparently we had a colic baby, Rae thought.

Pinching their nose from the nasty smell, Caleb raised his hand, "May I go…."

Mrs. Peters said, "The office has extra shirts." As Caleb left Rae stared at Sea Bass, who was wailing with the others, and she thought this might not be so bad after all it did aimed at Caleb. But little did she know that Karma always comes around and by the end of the project she would have be glad to take Kylies and Tyler's slow baby any day.

Now that you're caught up in full speed the date is now May 11, so they all have been doing this project for about two weeks. It was on this particular day that Rae, holding Sea bass arms length, and Caleb running his hands through his hair walked into the kitchen where Thea and Reid were feeding Ian supper.

Rae said, "I can't take this anymore. I've rocked, feed, burped, been spit up on multiple times and changed his disgusting diapers and he still won't stop crying."

Caleb, who looked like he was ready to drop said, "This comes with the parenting; some kids are worse than others." He grabbed the crying child, "Here give him to me."

Rae had that crazy eye look going on, "Caleb, this is not how real children act! It's a demon." She glanced over to Thea, "I wish he was real, at least Thea could calm it down or I could give it a sedative." Rae leaned on the floating isle and said, "I just need a break."

Caleb agreed, "That would be nice."

Rae smiled, "I say we hire a baby sitter; watch him for six hours at most. Mrs. Peter's wouldn't have to know."

"We'll babysit for you guys." Thea paused in feeding Ian another spoon full of the nasty baby food, which they got, with a complete supplies bag, at the end of class. Reid looked over to Thea to see if she would agree.

"Yea. Ian's been a gem, so no problem taking Sebastian off your hands for awhile."

Rae hugged Thea in a death grip and kissed Reid on the cheek, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Caleb handed over the baby, "Thanks Reid, Thea."

Rae grabbed Caleb's arm, "We can't waste any time. Sleep!" She yanked him through the doors leaving their child behind with them.

Thea wiped the excess of food off Ian, "That was nice of you."

Reid smirked as he turned the crying baby over, "I have my moments."

Thea hoisted Ian up to burp him and looked over to Reid. "What are you looking for?"

Reid smiled sheepishly, "Batteries."

Recently Tyler had been giving Kylie a ride home, since both their practice let out the same time. As she scanned the field, he could see most of the girls softball team was packing their equipment up to leave, except Kylie, who was still pitching to the fence. Getting out of the car, with Joanie in his arms, he walked over.

"Hey Tyler!" He turned to the sound of his name and saw a girl with curly blonde hair. She smiled with her multi-colored braces showing, "I'm Val Montgomery."

Tyler said, "Oh yea, you hang out with Kylie and…that other girl."

Val replied, "Sam Russell. You should know her; she is on the girls swim team." Tyler tried to place a Sam on the team and Val added, "They call her Ariel because of her red hair."

Tyler nodded his head, "Oh yea I do know her."

Val laughed, "She was right you really are oblivious." He was about to ask who she was talking about when Val asked, "So how did last night go?"

He paused, "Okay. I'm sorry, but I have to see Kylie." He quickly waved his hand up and powered walked away. He asked once he was by Kylie, "Ready to get home and start on some homework?"

Kylie picked up another softball, "No. I need to throw some more before I'm ready."

Tyler leaned against the fence, "Coach told you?"

Kylie grunted as she threw a pitch, "No." He watched her pick another ball up and noticed her pitches were becoming fiercer. And now that he thought about it, her face was turning redder by the second. "Are you mad?"

Kylie placed a hand on her hip and asked, "What would incline you to think that?" Tyler swallowed praying she didn't find out. She directed her disapproving look at him, "You didn't do anything, right?" This wasn't good. Either way it was a trap. If he didn't answer quickly she knew he was guilty and lying to her would be death.

"How was your trip to the mall with Val and Sam?"

Kylie grinded her teeth and replied, "Interesting to say the least. Val told me this gossip that the shy son of Ipswich had finally got a date with Lisa Baker." Oh he was in some deep shit now.

Tyler said, "Kylie I did go on a date and I-"he stop holding the baby up as Kylie raised the ball up.

Kylie said aggravated, "I wasn't going to hit you idiot." She threw it into the fence, "I might now that you did that; using Joanie as a shield." She cradle Joanie in her arms and asked calmly, "Why did you go out with her?"

Tyler answered, "She asked me in the hall way with everyone around. And when I hesitated, Reid pulled me over and said if I didn't take her out everyone, including himself, would think I was gay. So I took her took Nicky's last night for a quick dinner."

Kylie bit her lip and inquired, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tyler cleared his throat, "I didn't want you to know."

Kylie huffed and started to throw the softballs into a carton. "So is that a supplication for I want to date other people?"

Tyler shook his head quickly, "No. It was just one date that didn't mean anything."

Kylie being stubborn said, "One date. Maybe I should go on one date. I hear Greg Michal is available."

Tyler picked up the carton, "Kylie I'm telling you it was nothing. I only did so we can keep our relationship a secret like you wanted. Give me a break."

Kylie sighed, "I know; it was just a huge shock to hear it from Val that you went out with some hot girl." She said quieter, "A really blow to the self esteem, especially the fact you weren't planning to tell me." They walked to the car and Kylie buckled Joanie into her car seat.

When she turned around Tyler stood in front of her, "Don't ever feel that way. You're the only one I'll ever want."

He kissed her lips and Kylie smiled, "Alright you're forgiven." They went to the back to the trunk of the hummer and Kylie lifted the carton of balls up. Kylie began to say, "But if I find out anything like that way again," she pushed the carton to Tyler, "I will get you back."

Tyler smiled, "Fair warning." She pecked him on the cheek and went to the passenger side. Tyler grimaced as he reflected not mentioning one important detail, like making out with Lisa. Sure it was a surprise attack on him, but he should have pulled away sooner. He sighed in defeat, "I'm so screwed."

Thea grabbed the keys to Kylie's Escalade "Reid?"

He sat on the couch watching TV and gave a momentary look, "Yes?"

Thea saw the two babies quietly taking a 'nap', "I'm going baby shopping with the girls. Will you be okay?"

Reid said fake concerned, "You really don't have to buy clothes for the drones. I promise they won't get cold."

Thea rolled her eyes playfully, "Shut up. Baby shopping for Serenity's boy. Now will you be okay with both of them, or do you want me to take one?"

Reid glimpsed over at the babies, "I'll be fine with both."

Thea said, "Alright, I'll see you seven then."

He smirked and yelled as she was closing the door, "Love you hunny!"

She replied, "Yea, yea."

Reid faced the TV again and said to himself, "I don't know what their problem was; he's been fine since they left.

One hour later…. Reid bounced Sebastian one his leg trying to subdue the wailing of the child. He tried to shush him, "Come on Sea Bass. Sh, sh, sh, sh…." Dangerous as this was he sniffed his diaper, clean. He decided maybe he was hungry and placed him in a high chair, "Okay time to drink the, that's disgusting, lumpy milk." He shakily placed the bottle in Sea Bass mouth and before Reid could close the bag the sound of slurping interrupted him.

"Gees you suck that down like no tomorrow." Sea Bass started to cry again, "Still hungry?" After the seventh bottle, Reid realized this wasn't working. He trailed back to see Ian still asleep and rocked Sea Bass, but his crying became louder. He was about to fling him at the wall until he stopped. Ried froze trying to figure out what trigger this miracle. As he search around the sound of 'Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's played from the radio. He sat down relieved, well maybe it just took a while for the milk to settle, Reid thought.

"….Oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me. This KISS 108 fm…." In one breath Sea Bass let out a screech making Reid practical jump out of the chair.

"Or maybe it was the music? Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City…." As Reid sang in his low tone the child started to calm down. Yes music tamed the beast. He crouched down to see Kylie's music selection trying to find a CD that contained this song. When he did he practically jumped for joy and played it the DVD player and laid the demon child on the couch. Reid collapsed to the floor, "Maybe 666 is on the back of his head. Note to self, check later on."

His eyes began to slowly close in the quiet house, when the noise of, "Hey there, hey there, hey there…." Son of a bitch, it was skipping. He sat up staring at the player and on cue the siren went off. Reid picked up the Sea Bastard and noticed a foul odor reeking off of him. "Great a messy diaper." He yanked a diaper and wipes from the bag and placed dish gloves on before doing the dirty deed.

As he started to change the flow of crap kept coming. He quickly trying to scoop it up and put it into the garbage bag, but realized he couldn't keep up. Quickly he maneuvered Satan's child over the trash can and walk outside. It was a good three minutes when the possessed baby became empty. Bad news was when he was rushing to get him out, Sea Bass fell into the can with his own filth. Reid out of anger kick the can making it roll to the wall were the garden hose was….

"Reid what the hell are you doing to their baby?" Thea said as she got out of the car.

Reid was standing by hitting Sea Bass with high pressure water, "Cleaning him up of course."

Thea pick him up, "Really you couldn't give him a bath like a normal person."

Reid laughed, "I would have if it was normal. I understand why Caleb and Rae are ready to give it away. It's evil, Thea."

Thea walked inside the house, "He can't be that bad. Look he stopped crying."

Reid shook his head, "Sure for you he stops." He took off the gloves, "You wait, the monster is bound to show his true colors soon."

Thea held him at arm's length not trying to get wet, "Reid you over exaggerating."

Another hour passed….

Thea, who was covered in vomit, leaned against Reid on the couch as the both slept in the quiet house. The door began to jiggle waking Reid up and both rejuvenated looking couple entered the house. Rae cautiously looked around and said, "I don't hear anything."

Reid gave them a shit ass grin and Caleb said, "Please tell me he's not in a million pieces."

Reid answered honestly, "You will find him in one piece, thanks to Thea."

Rae asked, "Where is he then?"

Reid pointed back, "In the sound proof basement." They both looked at each other and walked to the other room to where the door led to the basement. Reid sat up more and lightly shook Thea, "Hey the parents are back. Why don't you get a shower and I'll make sure Ian's okay."

Thea slowly got up, "Thank the Lord. We better get a big ass check for babysitting that monster."

Meanwhile Caleb and Rae stood outside the door. She finally opened it and the piercing wail echoed, then she closed it, silence. Open , close, open, close, open, close. Caleb put his hand to hold the door.

Caleb said hesitantly, "I've been thinking…."

Rae added, "We should leave it down stairs."

He said, "I usually wouldn't do this…."

Rae cut in, "But he's the epitome of Damien."

Caleb replied, "And no matter what we do it's unhappy. We tried for two weeks now."

Rae shut the door, "Then it's agreed we don't touch it until day of due project. Either the batteries might die by then, or the end of the world will happen."

In the bathroom, Thea ran a towel through her damp hair and felt better knowing she was going to be taking care of her child Ian, who was now like a saint in her eyes. As she descended down in her pjs, she found Reid face in his math book. And now we are full circle on the whole true situation of the baby from hell project.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: Names are not mine. Some belong to the Simpsons: I.P. Freely, Mike Crotch and Hugh Jass.

_Chapter 19_

"Push harder." Serenity focus pushing her baby out and the doctor said, "Good. Relax, the head is coming out."

Chase was holding her hand and kissed her head, "Your doing great." Another contraction was washing over her and took a deep breath for the next push.

"And he's out." They gave him some suction to get the mucus out of his nose and mouth, and he began to cry. Handing Chase scissors he cut the cord and placed her baby in a blanket with a blue hat. The doctor said giving her son to Chase to hold, "No wonder why your wife was huge. He's nine pounds 11 ounces." Chase eyes shine with happiness as he held his son. The doctor went back to work on her and he said, the words no doctor should say, "Oh no."

Serenity weakly asked, "What?"

The doctor ignored her and muttered, "Something not right." Chase and her baby were kicked out of the room quickly when Chase frantically keep demanding to know what was going on and ultimately punch one of the male nurses.

Serenity panic, "No, my baby. Chase! Chase!"

They were placing a mask on her face as she struggled yelling, "I want my baby! I can't die yet!"

Serenity sat up with sweat and tears running down her face. Noticing she was still in her room with the baby book in her arms she slouched back into her bed trying to control her ragged breath. Why did her dreams have to seem so real? A nudge hit her stomach and she automatically rubbed her belly. Serenity quietly said, "Sorry I woke you up little one."

She had some interesting dreams so far, like they're walking the streets and Chase, all of a sudden, makes out with a complete stranger, or she's in a meadow chasing the uncatchable little girl with dark brown curls. But this dream had been reoccurring a lot and it suck she couldn't even tell Chase- not wanting to add more stress to him. So far he had been making quick visits this whole week since he decided to give her a break with the twins. She couldn't tell if Chase was being nice, or trying to get use to the idea taking care of a child alone, or perhaps just an excuse to have some time and think. So Serenity had a lot of time on her hands, like realized her plan to join Chase probably wouldn't happen. If you think about it, she usually reborn after a Putnam is conceived, but now she's having Chase Putnam's son. Thus she wouldn't be reborn until her boy had kids. And even worse, she was terrified she wouldn't even make it through child birth. I really need to talk to Rae, Serenity thought.

Her phone buzzed on her oval nightstand and she glanced to see a text from Chase. 'Pick you up soon. Be ready –Boo.' After fighting with putting on her maternity clothes she sat on the couch eating Doritos chips and scanning names in her baby book. A chip drop and she tried to look past her big belly to find it. "Oh well lost another one."

Rae sat down next to her, "We talk about this already, Serenity. The baby and you will be well and healthy. I seriously did some in-depth searching after telling me of that dream."

Serenity nodded her head, "I know, it's just the dream really freaks me out. You-"

Rae held her hand up, "I still have the letter for him, but I'm telling you won't need it."

Serenity readjusted her position, "Just in case. Oh-man does he like to kick." She paused in thought, "How long do you think Abby figure out I really screwed up the cycle?"

Rae took a handful of chips, "Probably when she blew up at you over the pudding cup in the caf. You see Serenity, Abby has two setting for anger. One she'll tell you straight on what's bothering her, or two, she'll try to hide her anger and end up yelling over stupid issues. For example, yelling at you because you didn't open the pudding from the pull tab."

The pull was coming closer to the door and Serenity asked, "Chase seems like he's dealing with this okay?"

Rae smiled and said before opening the front door, "Serenity, he definitely got his priorities straight."

She said suspiciously, "You know why he's been so busy this week."

Chase stepped inside and Rae laughed holding the door open, "Sorry my lips are sealed. Off to Caleb's now."

Chase glance at Rae and asked, "How is he?"

Rae whole posture went serious, "He's slowly getting better each day."

She hesitated by the door, "Chase?" He turned to face her and Rae continued to say, "In school it would be best to just keep your distance for now."

When Rae left Chase stood by her seeming unfazed by the constant reminder of his past actions. "Did you pick a name yet?" Chase asked. Serenity smiled knowing she pick different unique names because his reactions and remarks are hilarious.

"Mario?"

Chase shook his head, "All I can think of is the Mario brothers."

Serenity continued to say, "How about Christian Paul Bacon?"

He smiled shaking his head. "Chris. P. Bacon. No food names."

She said, "No? Okay, Ivan Peter Freely?"

Chase replied, "I. P. Freely."

Serenity laughed, "Earl Evans Bird?"

Chase sat down, "Easy. Earl. E. Bird."

Serenity said, "How about Richard Normous?"

Chase responded, "Good we can nickname him Dixie."

Serenity asked, "Okay, Brandon Alex Ware."

Chase smiled, "B. A. Ware."

Serenity smile, "Yep. Alright smarty try this; William Oliver Reitz." Chase thought about it for awhile and glanced up, "I don't get it."

Serenity said, "Make some abbreviations; Bill O. Reitz." He mouthed the words and finally said, "Bill of rights?"

"Damn you're so smart." Serenity closed her book, "Here some for kicks; Corey O. Graff. Hugh Jass, Brocke Lee, Jay Walker, Noah Riddle, Jed Dye?"

Chase pulled her up saying, "You definitely had too much time on your hands." Serenity asked, "Where are our twins anyway?"

He replied nonchalantly, "With Thea and Reid."

She said, "They were okay babysitting for us?"

Chase nodded his head, "As long as it wasn't Sea Bass, they would."

Serenity laughed, "Anyways, I like Dick Trickle."

Chase glanced at her, "No. I'm not naming my kid that."

Serenity replied, "Why? He's a NASCAR driver."

Chase said, "Next."

Serenity sighed, "Justin Casey Howells Collins."

He rolled his eyes, "Just in case he howls, really Serenity, you have to better that that."

Serenity laughed getting into his car and shook her body, "Alright no more. I'm serious this time. So don't laugh." They were going down the twisty road and he nodded in agreement.

"Seth Ryder, Warren Travis, Asher Cody, Jesse Tanner, or maybe Michael Rotch." Chase coughed quickly to cover his laugh.

Serenity look over at him, "What's so funny?"

Chase stop at a stop sign and stared at her incredulously, "Michael Rotch. As in Mike Rotch?" Serenity stared at him clueless and Chase explained more, "My crotch."

She slapped him on the arm saying, "That's sick Chase. I wasn't even thinking that." She turned toward the window smiling, _too easy_.

He persisted, "You can't be serious.

She insisted, "I was being serious."

He replied, "Serenity, that name from the Simpsons."

"I didn't know."

"It's your favorite show."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to our new….Wait; I know what you're up to."

Serenity tried to contain her smirk, "What are you talking about Chase?" He pulled the car over the side of the road.

"You want to know what the surprise is."

Turning back to face him Serenity pouted her lips, "Won't you tell me?"

Chase shook his head and said firmly, "No can do."

Serenity begged, "Pretty, pretty please with sprinkles on top."

Chase cracked a smile, "You sure you want to know?"

Serenity said exasperated, "Yes!" He pointed out her window and she turned quickly.

She said, "You got me a dog with an already set walker."

Chase glanced over quick and laughed, "No, behind the man with the dog, the fire hydrant, and that tree." She looked pass those objects to see a yellow two story house. Serenity said unsure,

"You got a house?"

Chase corrected her, "No we got a house." Serenity squealed as she awkwardly hugged him with her baby bump in the way.

"It's so beautiful." She asked carefully, "What are you going to do with your parent's house?"

Chase gave a sad smile, "I sold it off. It holds too many bad memories for me."

They started to walk up the path to the house and Chase asked a little nervous, "So how do you like it?"

She said happily, "I love it already. And look a screened in porch; you really did think of everything."

Chase opened the door saying, "Well if you're this excited about the outside, I can't wait to see your reaction to the inside." Giving a tour of the house they ended up in the master bed room.

Serenity sat on the plush bed and said, "This place is amazing and the furniture is all here and coordinated. Did you hire an interior decorator?"

Chase nodded his head, "He did everything, except one room."

She said, "He couldn't finish one room."

Chase pulled her over to french doors in their room, "No, because I ask to do it myself."

He opened the doors and Serenity covered her mouth in surprise. He had put together a nursery for the baby; it had the crib, a toy chest, a rocking chair with small table containing a lamp, book shelf filled with children's books and so on. It seemed as she took one detail in another one would catch her eye. "Oh Chase." She wiped tears away, "I love it. Thank you."

He hugged her as close as he could, "I love you."

Serenity smiled, "I love you more."

Later that night, Serenity lay awake by Chase in their bedroom. Oh, another kick; for about an hour a kick box match was going on inside her belly. Serenity thought, like father like son. She frowned as she glanced at Chase, all night he been tossing and turning. It was like he had RLS (restless leg syndrome) and his complexion was very pale now. It killed her to see him suffering like this, but Ben told her that she had to wait until school was over to start the process of detoxifying. Serenity adjusted herself again trying to get into a comfortable position.

"You okay?" Chase asked groggy.

She replied softly, "Yes, the baby just using my belly as a punching bag." He went over to get a sip out of water from the cup on the night stand and shook violently making his water spill on the floor. He went to retrieve the glass,

"Damn it. Why can't I do one simple task?"

Serenity said, "Chase, it will get better I promise. Just come back into bed and stay with me."

Chase slipped back in, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Serenity replied, "Yes, now feel your son kick."

She placed his hand on her belly and he gasped in surprised, "Probably cramped in that small space."

Sleep was taking over them both and Serenity said sleepy, "If I get any bigger I won't fit through a door."

Chase asked joking, "Sure there's not another one in there?"

Serenity smiled, "Nope. Doctor only saw one big baby boy. Got the pictures to prove it too." That night as she laid in his arm no weird, scary dreams came to her-no it was a nice peaceful sleep for the both of them.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

Thea's Philosophy: Leave sooner, drive slower, live longer. ~Author Unknown

"How could you forget our report," Thea asked peeved at Reid's last minute announcement to her before Mrs. Peters collected their assignment.

Reid turned his bag upside down, "I guess I left it on the counter at home."

Class was dismissed and Kylie whispered to Thea as she went down the stairs, "Abby wants to have a meeting today. So my house?"

Thea nodded her head, "I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to explain about my missing assignment."

Kylie glanced over to the teacher's desk, "Seems like Reid's already on it." Thea turned around and join the conversation.

"Get the paper to me before four thirty today and I won't hold any penalty."

Reid said, "Thank you for understanding Mrs. Peters."

They walk out to the hall way and Thea said, "So to your house then. You know I haven't been to your house ever, well except with your father."

Reid stiffened, "What's your take on him?"

She hesitated at the unexpected question and replied, "Umm…he was interesting to say the least; impulsive, show off smarty pants that like to use his powers a lot. Why?"

Reid shifted, "You and him never had a thing did you?"

Thea burst out laughing, "Hell no. Definitely not my type." Thea could feel small emotions off Reid; disappointment, gratefulness, and confusion. Thea asked, "What are you thinking?" Reid snapped out of his pensive look and unlocked the doors on Tyler's hummer.

"Thea it was my fault. I'll get it quickly and head back for swim. Just tell coach I'll be a little late."

Thea shook her head and opened the passenger door, "I'll go too. Coach at least likes me."

Reid began to get more fluster than he usually was, "Really Thea its fine."

Thea insisted, "I'm going."

Reid flipped out, "I'm a big boy! You don't have to babysit me every five fricken seconds. So why don't you do something more useful and practice for states!" She stared at him and waited until he calmed down. Reid took a shaky breath and slammed his fist into the car. In a smaller voice Reid said, "I didn't mean to yell."

Thea walked around the car and wrapped her arms around Reid, "I know." She back away and asked softly, "Why are you always trying to avoid me coming over your house?"

Reid sighed, "It's not you Thea." He whispered softly to himself, "Never you." He took a closer step to the door and dug into his pockets for the keys. Reid was perplexed as he patted his pockets, "I swear they were here."

Thea jingled the keys catching Reid's attention, "I'm driving today, Tex." With Reid on edge she felt it would be better for her to drive.

He griped more to himself, "Slow driver…won't get back until next winter…."

Thea buckled in and checked her mirrors, "Just because you're talking to yourself doesn't mean I can't hear you complain."

Reid had his arms crossed, "I hope you would get the hint that you're a slow driver."

Thea argued, "I'm not slow. I follow the exact speed limit, instead of acting as if I'm in the Fast and Furious like you. Buckle up please."

Reid continued to say as he clicked his seatbelt, "No one ever does 25 miles on this road. Not even Caleb."

Thea laughed, "That's a terrible example; he's a speed demon too. I think the only one that drives slow in your group's standards, is Tyler."

Reid smirked, "Okay, my grandmother drove faster than this."

Thea turned toward him, "This is your best come back. Your grandmother, god love her, was a nut. It's a wonder how you are as normal as you are."

Reid slouched down in his seat, "Ha. Ha. Hilarious. Anything else you would like to point out?" Thea glanced over thinking, she wasn't kidding.

"I'll tell you when I think of it."They pulled up a black top drive way that lead to the Garwin household. Before coming to a complete stop Reid ripped of his seatbelt, "I'll be back. Stay here." He slammed the door before Thea could protest.

Thea asked out loud, "What is he so ashamed of?" She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for Reid to reappear from the house. But it was getting closer to four o'clock, so Thea stepped out of the car and went to the front door. Creaking it open, she peaked for any sign of Reid. Observing the new additions to the house, Thea could hear yelling from the Kitchen.

A woman's voice echoed loudly, "You're just like your stupid father. Can't do one measly thing for your mother!"Thea tried to fling herself behind a chair when the doors flew open, but it was too late when she tripped over the rug and landed in plain view in front of Mrs. Garwin. She gave a small wave with a forced smile while Mrs. Garwin took one glance at her before entering back into the kitchen. His mom said in a low deadly tone, "I told I don't want your drunkin' whores in my house anymore."

Reid said angrily, "_Thea_ is just my friend. Not some whore." Thea picked herself off the floor as his mom came back to introduce herself.

She said, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Garwin."

Thea said more shyly, "Theadora Hastings."

Mrs. Garwin's eyes lit up as she said, "Oh, do your parents own Hastings Academy. I've been trying to get Reid there, but he insists on going to Spencer."

Thea could feel her slight interest and acceptance slide down quickly as she replied, "No. I moved here two years ago from Georgia."

Mrs. Garwin's smile very slightly tightened, "Oh indeed a great mistake into thinking you could be Corbin Hastings's daughter, my apologies."

Reid entered the room glaring at his mother, "Don't you have an important place to go be snoody too?" His mother pushed a short blonde hair back from her face and gave Reid a look as if it didn't bother her. But Thea knew there under her mask were rage, disgust, possible disappointment and definitely non-approving.

She said in a nicely manner, "Reid there's a list on counter of chores for you. Please try to taking more responsibilities after all you need to become a respectable, becoming man." She turned to Thea, "It was a…nice to meet you." Mrs. Garwin ripped Reid's beanie hat and placed it roughly into his hands, "No wearing hats inside the house." She gracefully walked out of the front door, "I expect those to be done before you go out those hooligans," and left.

Reid forcibly placed his hat on his head again and said piss, "Sorry for Meredith's manners, sometimes she has a stick sideways up her ass." Reid began trying to find their report while Thea scans his list of chores.

Thea replied, "So that's why she had that unpleasant look on her face. Does she really expect you to do all of this?"

Reid took the list and crumbled it, "She does this all the time. I come home and she just wants me to do stuff for her. Funny part is she has a maid."

Thea sat on very white couch, "She seems bitter."

Reid sighed, "I guess you would be too if your husband just left without warning."

She glanced up surprised, "He left?"

Reid replied ticked, "Yea, when I was 11. Probably dead by now."

Thea didn't know what to say because Reid was kind of glad at the idea, "I'm so sorry Reid."

Reid gave a barking laugh, "I'm not; he's the reason my life is screwed up."

Thea asked, "Why is your mom so bent about you?"

Reid held his hands up as he said, "I look like him, so I'm told. And containing some of his canny characteristics, which doesn't help." Reid's eyes glanced behind Thea and a smile formed.

Thea asked, "What are you smirking at?" He got suddenly closer to her with a few long steps, and bent over her slowly.

"I found the paper!" Reid pulled the paper in front of Thea's face, thankfully covering her faint blush.

Thea stood up, "What time is it?"

Reid glanced at his watch, "Four twenty."

Thea stormed to the car, "We'll never make it in time! Where are those stupid keys?"

Jingle. Jingle. She pivoted to the noise to see Reid holding the keys, "My turn to drive." Thea bit her lip as she buckled her seat belt and Reid turned toward her, "Do want a late paper? Or do you want me to be a cautious, slow, following the exact limit…."

Thea gripped her seat, "Will you just drive already!"

He chuckled as the engine roared to life, "Beside I don't drive like Vin Diesel; I drive better than him." Thea was trying to keep the contents in her stomach as they flew down the twisty road.

She said hoping not to crash, "I can help with the chores later if you like."

Reid laughed, "I've stop doing her chores since the end of sophomore year. There's just no winning with her; you do them, then she finds something else to complain about. Like how I did a poor job, or forgot to do something that was obviously not on her list." Thea focused on deciphering his emotions. Reid continued, "I can't wait to graduate and get the hell out."

Thea said, "Can't you leave when you want? You're always welcomed at guardian's house."

Reid smirks, "Thanks. But right now I'm stuck until 18. But once I'm 18, I'll get my inheritance and use what I've been saving from my job and get an apartment like Pogue."

Thea said shocked, "You got a job?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Waiting tables at Apollinaire at night."

Thea said, "Wait, that's the fancy stuck up restaurant where only riches or famous people go to wearing monkey suits. Don't you have to wear a uniform too?" He thought back at his first time he had the tie loosely around his neck and the manager almost strangled him as he explained the proper way of wearing a tie.

Reid replied, "Yea, very uncomfortable with the tie, but I get great tips and a good pay check."

Thea asked, "How did you get that job?"

Reid replied modestly, "Impressed by my obvious charming looks and wit."

They were in the parking lot at school and Thea stared at Reid until he said, "Alright I might embellish my resume a bit."

He was get out of the car when Thea said, "You are unbelievable" Reid stretched his arms, "Finally seeing my true geniuses."

Thea laughed, "Reid I knew you were a genius before you got this job. Going to be graduating top of his class."

Reid covered her mouth, "Shhh!"

Thea grabbed his hand and whispered perplex, "What's wrong with people knowing that the scarecrow has a brain?"

Reid paused before answering, "You'll ruin my image."

Thea shook her head, "What being a man-whore? So much better."

Reid frowned, "Just keep it quiet, I don't need the guys laughing about this one."

Thea said, "Fine. I highly doubt they would ridicule you; maybe just be shocked into a coma."

As they approached closer to the school, they saw the Ipswich boys gathered in the parking lot. Caleb called Reid over and he gave the paper to Thea, "Hand it in; this probably will take long." Thea nodded her head and Reid watched Thea go by Rae and Abby as he turned to face his brothers including Chase Collins now. Reid asked to no one in particular, "What's up?"

Caleb responded, "Waiting for Pogue. He said he had something important to tell us."

Reid said, "Oh he's finally going to grace us with his presence." No one countered his comment because it was true; Pogue recently had been very focus to Kate ever since Abby and Pogue had that fight. Pogue gave Kate a kiss on the forehead before coming over while Kate made her way slowly to the girls. Reid gagged at their new found love.

Tyler asked, "What's going on?" as he checked his phone again and frowned. Abby froze as Pogue gave one fleeting glance over at Abby, "I chose Kate. I know she's the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, so I had to come clean."

Caleb asked unsure, "You told her what we were?" Pogue nodded his head and glanced around as they stood awkwardly quiet.

Back by the girls Kate smiled at them. "So guardian's of the covenant. Impressive."

Rae said, "Kudos to you for not running and screaming like the little girl you are."

Kate said, "Oh Rae angry that I know your secrets now."

Rae muttered, "Why don't I light your ass on fire."

Thea grabbed Rae and said, "Don't get your hopes up Kate, because no matter what you do, you will never be a friend to us." Thea and Rae went off to break the boys fight apart.

Kate smirked, "You know more than I do, and that friend's has never been a concern of mine. I'm just going to have some fun."

Abby glanced over to Kate and said, "Whatever you're up to I'll find out sooner or later."

Kate said as Abby walked away, "Oh a challenge."

"Why aren't you happy? I just told you I love her." Pogue said aggravated.

Reid rudely said, "Maybe because no one likes her."

Caleb said, "Reid."

He persisted, "No. Why would you possible do that? Isn't it bad enough having Sarah, whose running amuck, knowing? Now you have to tell the deceiving bitch our secret. Not yours, ours, without even briefing us!"

Caleb said angrily, "He knows Kate for three years now. Unlike Sarah I knew for a week." He pointed to Chase, "I told our secret because this ass was trying to kill us all."

Reid did the technical Reid thing to do, something totally unexpected that no one would suspect. He pushed Caleb and said, "Chase had some health problems, and you told because you had too. There's no excuse what Pogue did."

Tyler tried to break it up and Pogue said, "Stop trying to fix everything because it just ends up a disaster, like Reid's life."

Reid yelled, "Fucking Deusch. Don't talk to Tyler like that!" He was about to punch Pogue when Thea grabbed Reid's arms sending a wave of calmness throughout his body. Meanwhile Rae stepped in front of Caleb, who was about to slug Chase- waiting for a hit. Abby grabbed Pogue's hand and for a second he stopped in his mad argument and seemed hesitant. Then like a switch, he turned to Abby and ripped his hand out of Abby's and stormed to Kate's arms.

Caleb quickly halted in his stance and Rae said, "Car, now!" Caleb gave one more glare at Chase before walking to his car. Rae was in rage about how this turned out yelled at Thea, "Great use of calming everyone down. The gods give you an awesome power and you barely use it."

Thea said quickly, "A lot of talk from a girl who should have seen this coming." Thea grabbed Reid's hand and lead him to the dorms while Rae slammed the door shut to the mustang. Abby stood by Tyler for a second, and then walked to her dorm trying to figure out how this totally got out of control.

Kylie's escalade came to a fast halt kicking up dirt and walk up to Tyler, "Kylie why are you mad at me? You haven't returned any of my calls or texts." She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

She bent down as he panted in pain, "I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET EVEN! IF YOU HAVE ANY BALLS LEFT, YOU CAN CALL ME IN TWO DAYS!" Kylie walked triumphantly to her car; no one ever screws her over without her consent.

Chase came over and asked, "Need help up man, or you going to hang here for awhile."

Tyler gasped out, "I'm good here."

Thea now laid on Tyler's bed while Reid paced back and forth cursing at Pogue's stupidity. "Out of the whole population he had to choose Kate. The girl that keeps a secret for less than a second."

Thea glanced up from the paper she was reading, "Reid, I'm not worried about her spillin' the secret; if she goes off telling the world they'll just lock her up in an insane asylum she belongs too."

Reid sat on the bed, "What are you worried about then?"

Thea sighed, "Abby. This is going to make Abby's job much harder with Kate tormenting her."

Reid picked up the paper, "I guess we get five points off our report."

Thea added, "And yet to get yelled at by Coach Hamm for not showing up."

Reid laid back on the bed and said sarcastically, "A great way to start the summer."

Thump. Thea sat up and opened the door to see Tyler crawling into the room with Chase following behind him.

Reid and Thea help him over to his bed and Thea asked, "What happened?" Reid rummaged through the fridge and put some ice in a wash cloth handing it to Tyler. Tyler glanced at Thea for a second in embarrassment, and placed the ice slowly on his crotch.

He hissed and said, "Kylie's pissed at me."

Reid said, "Obviously she has a good shot too." Tyler sent a glare at Reid.

Chase leaned against the wall, "Seems like everyone's pissed at each other."

Thea glanced up, "Don't take what Caleb said to heart. You are not that same guy you were."

Reid said wrapping his arm around Chase, "It's just going to take Caleb a little longer to warm up to you. I mean he still has issues with me and I've been in the group since we were in diapers."

Chase said, "Caleb still has a right to be mad. Look what I did."

Thea said, "You were ill. Don't let Serenity hear you talk like that or she'll rip you a new ass hole."

Reid glanced at his shelf that held assortments of swimming metals, "So when are we starting this rehab stuff?"

Thea glanced up a little paler, "The week we get out school. The more we wait the worst it'll get."

Chase glanced up at Thea with interest and asked, "Thea?"

She looked slowly over, "Don't put me in an uncomfortable position."

Chase said, "I should have the right to know. What's going to happen?"

Reid asked, "Ben said it was going to be painful." He gulped, "Nothing bad could happen to us, right?"

Thea glanced over to the floor, "Ben's right about that, but…."

Tyler sat up more intrigued, "What?"

Thea said, "Nothing will happen to you Reid. But there might be a chance that…you might die Chase. You've been a strong addict for a long time…."

Tyler said, "So that's why Serenity asked us to be god parents."

Chase quickly got up, "I should talk to Serenity." He tilted his head to Thea and Reid, "Thanks." He was about to walk out, "Hope you get better, Tyler."

Tyler smirked in pain, "Me too."

Reid said sarcastically, "Like I said before this is the best start to summer ever!" He glanced over Tyler, "More ice?"

Pulled over the side of the road, Caleb rested his head fully back to his seat as his hand held the steering wheel tightly. Rae thankfully had Caleb's long drive to nowhere to cool down. She softly placed her hand on top of his and his eyes slowly opened to Rae's direction.

"I didn't think it would have bothered me this much, but it does. And I know he is sick, believe me I understand; it's just I couldn't think anything else but hitting him."

Rae said, "It understandable Caleb. I wasn't going to suspect you to be dancing in joy to see him. But you should be proud of the way you handled yourself. I am."

Quiet echoed until, Caleb and Rae said simultaneously, "I have to tell you something." They looked at each other and small smiled formed on their faces for the first time in a while.

Caleb said, "You can go first."

Rae slouched down, "No you go first. Mine can wait." Lie. The more she kept it a secret from Caleb the worse it would become. Seriously she got glimpses of him exploding at her and no matter how she put it, it would end badly.

Caleb took a deep breath, "My mom has agreed to go to rehab."

Rae said surprised, "Really?"

Caleb smiled a little more, "Yea, she said she didn't want to lose me, so she's reaching out for help."

Rae said, "Well I'm happy for you Caleb. That's it then?"

He shifted his eyes away, "No."

Rae asked, "What is Gorman getting a toupee?"

Caleb didn't crack a smile, "I haven't been honest with you. I've been getting worse and I need help."

Rae panicked, "If it's too much, we can leave. Whatever it takes for you not to go back down that spiral."

Caleb looked up at her confused, "You think I'm talking about drinking?"

Rae stared at him, "Aren't you?" Caleb shook his head and she took a good look at him and saw his hand shaking. She whispered in annoyance to herself, "You're an addict. How could I miss this?"

He grabbed her hand, "Rae, I hid it from you. Don't blame yourself."

She said, "Caleb, you can't trick me. I know you, you can't lie to save your own life."

He shrugged, "I technically didn't lie. I was fine…with the drinking."

Rae insistent, "Why didn't I see your tremors, huh? Can't hide those."

Caleb shook his head, "Bathroom. I feel one coming on and go to the bathroom."

Rae bit her lip, "Why were you hiding this from me?"

Caleb said, "I didn't want to worry you anymore."

She said, "You're partially lying, Caleb."

Caleb said, "And I didn't want to admit it. I thought I could handle it, but I can't."

Rae said, "That's why you were more aggressive these past couple of weeks. Well we'll have to get you in treatment. Let me call Thea and…."

Caleb called out, "Rae. I don't want anyone knowing. Please."

She sighed, "Fine, but Ben and Kylie have to know. They know how this works."

Caleb said relieved, "I guess, but no one says anything."

Rae replied with her hand up, "I swear Caleb no one will know you are just human."

Buzz, buzz. Rae awkwardly pulled her phone out of her back pocket and read a text from Kylie, "When are you coming? We seriously need to talk….Thea sorry for yelling at you, btw."

Rae glanced at Caleb and texted back, "Coming. Sry for taking Thea's head off too. Ttys." She asked, "Do you mind giving me a ride to Kylie's house?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "No."

They zoomed to Kylie's house and Rae said, "Wait here. Okay. I'll be pretty quick." She took off to the back to see Kylie and Thea.

Rae asked, "Where's Abby?"

Kylie was picking her nails as Thea replied, "She's locked in her room and what I sensed, she isn't handling it well."

Rae said, "Ten to one it's Kate's fault."

Kylie asked, "Isn't it weird all these attacks started when Kate became more involved in our lives?"

Thea turned to Kylie, "You think Kate's trying to get rid of us? Why?"

Kylie said, "Maybe she's collaborating with Gabriel; he is playing new tricks. How else can we explain the deadly flowers? She had to put them there." Kylie added, "Pogue so wrapped up loving her, he can't see her true motive to get closer to us."

Rae said, "So now we have to keep an eye on her too."

Thea asked, "What are we going to do with Abby?"

Rae said, "Let her vent; she'll come around."

Thea got up to leave, "I'm just going to check on her again. She's really heartbroken guys."

Kylie stood up, "Well I guess it's up to us."

Rae cleared her throat, "Actually I need to talk to Ben and you about a certain something."

Kylie said, "Okay let me get him."

She raced around the house looking for him and when she began to search the second floor Kylie could hear him humming from the bathroom. Kylie stared at the door trying to contemplate what a cat could possibly be doing in the bathroom. After all he did have a litter box. She knocked on the door and received no answer. Then she yelled, "Ben?"

The humming sound continued and Kylie turned the door knob to step into a gauche situation. Kylie took in every detail sub-consciously; the opera music playing in the background, the many lit candles on the floor and counter and Ben laying on his back singing in a bubble bath. Ben didn't notice his audience until he caught sight of Kylie. They stared dumbfound at each other, for what seemed hours, until Kylie backed up slowly and closed the door.

She shook her head as she retreated back to Rae, "Ben can't make it. What's up?"

Rae looked around, "Caleb has a slight problem in the power area."

Kylie said, "We didn't start their treatments yet, so Caleb could join."

Rae laughed, "Not likely, he wants it to be a secret."

Kylie stretched her back, "Have you ever thought maybe he's high maintance?"

Rae smiled, "The worst kind; he thinks he's low maintance. Anyway is this possible?"

Kylie rubbed her head, "Yea, we just need a place where no one can hear his s…him."

Rae suggested, "How about the colony house?"

Kylie shrugged, "That could work. Is there a bedroom for you guys?"

She nodded her head, "It's just needs to be cleaned."

Kylie replied, "That's fine. Let Ben and me set up Chase and Reid. Then we'll come over for you guys. No one will notice Caleb's disappearance, if we start him the exact same time as the others."

Rae got up and said, "Sounds good captain. Do you want me to come back later to spy on Kate."

Kylie waved her off, "Na, I got this. You got a bigger job keeping Caleb in line."

Rae asked, "When?"

Kylie replied, "As soon as we make the last batch of remedy, we'll start."

Back at Caleb's house, he was slowly packing stuff he needed for his "vacation." Rae noticed Caleb never use this one set of drawers and she became curious. As Caleb left the room she slowly maneuvered over to the dresser finding baby boy items and pictures of baby Caleb. She started to flip through the album when Caleb came in with a bag to carry his stuff, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your younger days."

"Ah, don't go in there."

He blocks her from the dresser and she walked back to the bed looking at a magazine. "Fine."

He was taken back at how she obliged his request and took one more glance at her before getting his night clothes. As he bent over she shoved him down and made a dash with the drawer into the bathroom.

Locking the door Rae said, "Oh you're so cute. Look at the tuckus." Caleb pounded on the door as loud as he could spare,

Caleb yelled in a forceful hushed tone, "Rae!" She said sarcastically,

"What like I haven't seen you naked before. Here you have a basic set up."

His temper was rising, "RAE!"

She shoved a picture into her shirt before opening the door, "Fine, take it." He quickly slid the drawer back into the dresser. As he turned toward her one thought came to his mind, which slipped out, "You gave up to easily."

Rae gave a little push, "I didn't give up. I'm not a push over like you."

Caleb smirked, "You think you're so tough just because you're my guardian…umpf."

Rae tackled him and added, "I know I'm tougher."

They began to wrestle on the floor and Rae said, "To bad we're not outside I make you eat a clump of dirt."

Caleb replied as the tumbled again, "That's your biggest threat."

Rae struggled to say, "It worked on Timmy in 3rd grade."

He pinned her to floor and he said out of breath, "Give me the picture."

Rae acted dumb, "What picture?"

Caleb replied, "The one under your shirt."

She quickly said, "That's the way my boobs are shaped, you pervert." She quickly switched the outcome by flipping him over, now she was on top.

He huffed, "Why do you want my picture?"

She said, "Because I like it."

He couldn't fish out the picture so he said, "Give me it or else I will find yours and embarrass you."

Rae pulled away a little and said, "You won't find one."

Caleb looked up at her, "Is that a challenge?"

Rae said more serious, "No really, I don't have one. Orphanage, remember?" Caleb felt really, really, really stupid at his ignorance. He switch the topic,

"What picture is it?"

She smiled as she replied, "Of wee little Caleb eating watermelon."

He smirked as he said, "I remember that, I had it all over my face and I had that awful hair cut."

Rae inquired, "You're mom do it?"

Caleb nodded his head, "Yea. She really didn't have a lot to work with after Reid stuck a big wad of gum in my hair." Caleb made a face of disgust and Rae collapsed down on his body as her body shook with laughter.

She said into his shoulder, "I guess we both agree gum is icky." Rae glanced up to see that boundaries between each other were broken. In an instant the tension in the room switched, Caleb held her closer and they were moving closer to each other.

"Caleb?" Rae rolled quickly under his bed leaving Caleb in an uncomfortable position. He jumped into his bed and threw the covers over his body and held a pillow between his legs. He said, "Yea, mother?"

She opened the door, "I just want to say good night."

He smiled, "Night mom." She smiled before closing the door again.

Rae slowly pulled herself up, "You really need to swifter under there." She said, "Night," and gave Caleb a tight hug while he kissed her head, "Night."

She crept to his window, where they installed a rope ladder for her to climb, "See you bright and early."

When she left, Caleb checked under the pillow and placed it back. This wasn't good, especially the fact Rae would be around longer.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

"Rae, can you make some popcorn?" Kylie said as she placed the movie into DVD player.

Rae answered, "Sure. Pass me a bag Serenity."

Serenity started to open plastic around the package, "This is going to be a blast. Harry Potter marathon!" She tossed the popcorn bag to Rae and she held it gentle in her hands. In five seconds, the cornels began to pop.

Kylie looked over at Rae, "Remember your first attempt that?"

Rae smiled, "Yea it exploded all over your face."

Kylie laughed, "And it landed in Thea's shirt. She was fishing popcorn out for a week."

Serenity scanned the room, "Speaking of the devil. Where is she?"

The loud blast of "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger echoed the room and Thea slide in the room wearing a long white blouse, shorts, tube socks and sunglasses. She lip synced to the music while holding a candle stick. The girls cheered and laughed as Thea dance around by the fire place, then jump up on the coffee table. Her finale was flinging herself on the couch, looking like she was having a seizure, and then popping her collar at the end of the song. Rae fell on the floor laughing while Serenity struggle to stand up and give Thea a standing ovation.

Thea said out of breath, "I thought I be your entertainer tonight." She glanced around and said disappointed, "Abby didn't come down."

Kylie said, "She said she'd be down soon."

They sat down on the couch and Rae sighed, "Ready to watch Harry Potter?"

"Wait!" Serenity brought out round, black glasses, "I'm ready."

After three movies, Rae stood up, "I'm going to try to coax the bear out of its cave and get her down. She's been cooped up in that room for almost two days already. And she missed three of her favorite parts."

Thea said, "Just don't be pushy. Try to be sensitive, she's in a fragile state." Rae waved her hand as she climbed the stairs.

She said, "Sensitive is my middle name." Rae opened the door and stood by Abby, who was wrapped in a blanket. Thea was right; she looked like death warmed over-she was very pale.

Rae set the popcorn bag down on the nightstand, "I bring popcorn as an offering, goddess." She opened her one eye and closed it. Rae said, "Abby you need to take a bath. You stink."

Abby weakly said in Rae's mind, _"One more day."_

Rae rubbed the back of her neck, "Okay, one more day, but after tomorrow I expect you…."

_It was pitch black and the sound of screams filled the cold air. The moonlight pierced through the familiar room and deep red blood decorated the floor. By the bed, motion of someone with a knife was stabbing a body again and again. The murderer slowly turned into the light and Gabriel stood there before her, covered in blood. He gave a sinister cold laugh and dropped his knife to the floor. Grabbing her shoulder he said, "If someone doesn't spill, there will be a lot worse Rae." He pulled the bloody cover off revealing Caleb's cold, dead body on the floor. _

Rae was gasping for air as Abby held her tightly screaming, "Snap out of it, Rae!"

She ripped herself away from Abby and flew down the stairs grabbing the keys to the Camaro. Serenity transported herself quickly into the car with Rae before she peeled out leaving the others in the dust. This couldn't be happening. Caleb can't be dead, he can't be dead. The entrance gate was coming in view and Rae started to floor it.

"Rae what are you doing?" Serenity yelled. As they approach the gate Serenity went her power so they wouldn't crash into the gate and die. They skidded a bit as the touch the ground again and Rae jolted the car in park, leaving Serenity in the car. In a disheveled way she flung herself to the door, which was locked.

Without any thought she busted the door down and a panic-stricken Evelyn said, "You hit Gorman…"and Rae shoved her out of her way. Rae took two steps and lighted her hands as she barged into Caleb's room.

"Caleb!" The light went on the nightstand and Caleb was groggy, trying to figure out why Rae woke him up from sleeping. She ran around the room checking the closet, bathroom, even under the bed.

He sat up, "Rae what's going on?"

She stuttered in confusion, "He was here. I saw him and you were…. Oh, Caleb I was so scared I was too late. But you're okay. I don't get it…."

He hugged her close to him trying to figure out her rambling, "Who was here?"

Rae's voice shook as she started to cry, "Gabriel." He tensed up at first, and then he relaxed trying to focus on Rae.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I need you to breath with me. In and out….good." Kylie and Abby walked in evaluating the room that had no Gabriel. Caleb said, "False alarm."

Abby looked at Kylie, and then shrugged her shoulders, "We're going to check on the others."

They turned down the stairs and Evelyn was asking annoyed, "What was that all about? She pushed me into the table."

Abby said, "In all fairness, she thought your son was going to be murdered tonight. Coming here sooner obviously means that Gabriel's plans have been foiled for now."

Thea had an ice pack on Gorman's face, "Is that better?"

Gorman shrugged a bit, "As good as it's going to get when getting the door in the face."

Kylie asked, "Want some medicine?"

Gorman snorted, "No. I'm fine." He got up and tried to cover his grunt with a cough, "Good night everyone. Mrs. Danvers."

Evelyn said still shocked, "He was going to kill my baby."

Thea asked, "Evelyn would it be okay if we kept Caleb at our place? It would be easier to keep an eye on him."

She nodded her head, "Yes. Of course, yes."

Abby glanced at Kylie, "You sure you want too?"

Kylie nodded her head, "I think it would be best."

Abby said, "Okay, Thea check on Reid. Kylie will check on…," She stuttered over his name, "Pogue and I'll make sure Tyler's okay. We'll meet back at HQ."

Caleb and Rae came down the steps, "Mom, I'm going to take Rae home. You'll be fine right?"

Evelyn said, "Yes, Pogue's father will be here soon." Caleb nodded his head and proceeded in taking Rae to the car.

Everyone was leaving and before Abby left she said, "You shouldn't lie to your son."

Evelyn said, "I don't need him worrying about another thing, especially me. Now go on and check Tyler."

Cars were piled in the Garwin's extensive driveway, so Thea was forced to park on the street and walk to their house. Reid didn't tell her that there was going to be a party at his house tonight, thought Thea. At the front door a person was taking names for the exclusive party; definitely Meredith's party.

Thea quickly went around the back of the house and saw Reid's room almost pitch black; there was a small dim light from inside. She obviously couldn't get in the front, but the back door might work. Peeking in the window she saw many waiters and cooks dashing around the kitchen and by the door was a long white apron and a hat. She quietly took the apron and wrapped around tightly so her back wouldn't show and threw her hair up in the hat.

As she walked very quickly through the kitchen she grabbed an empty tray, but before she could get through the door one chef ordered, "Add more onions, black pepper and white wine to that soup." Thea nodded and looked at the soup. She grabbed the shaker for the black pepper and the top fell off. She looked around and found a spoon and tried to scoop the metal piece. In the background she could hear the chef ordering a waiter to take her soup. She hastily grabbed the white wine, took a swig and then dumped the rest of the white wine in and dropped an onion.

The man quickly scoop some bowls and she took the tray from the waiter, "I'll take these," and ran out the kitchen door balancing dishes filled with her disastrous soup. Going around the perimeter of the room, she kept the tray high enough to hide her face. She halted quickly seeing Mrs. Garwin with some gentlemen.

"This is one exquisite dinner party, Meredith."

She replied, "Thank you, John. I only give the best when the mayor comes to my home."

Another gentleman asked, "So where is your son, Meredith? Sally's been quiet intrigued to meet him."

Meredith stated, "Harry, which one is your darling daughter?" He pointed to a very skinny girl with black hair, who was sitting very poised at the table.

"She's very beautiful and quite the charmer if I do say so myself," Harry replied proudly. What was she, cattle to sell, Thea thought.

"It is indeed a shame Reid couldn't make it and meet your sweet Sally."

John asked, "I hope he's alright."

Meredith chimed, "Oh he is well, and I can assure you that. He's actually on a retreat in Haiti helping those less fortunate people."

Harry said, "Very honorable of him. He'll definitely have to meet my girl, especially after hearing all he does."

Thea slowly went by them and past Sally, who was discretely texting. Ha, no matter how proper they seem, you still can't beat the teenage out of them.

A waiter with an empty tray was going by and she grabbed it and handed the soups to him instead, "These must go to the kitchen right away, except this one. Give this one to Meredith Garwin." She waved her hands acting like she was on a first term basis with Meredith, "You know how picky she can be."

The waiter was confused, until Thea said more confidently, "Well what are you standing for, go. Do you want to ruin her party?" He scurried off and Thea quickly dash for the stairs while carrying the tray to conceal her face. Going to the third floor, she quietly reached what she presumed to be Reid's room. She slowly opened the door and peeked in to see if Reid was asleep, but found him in a bizarre placement. He had the covers over his whole body, making a self-tent and was reading with a flash light. Thea grinned as she crept over and grabbed a handful of his blanket.

As she yanked the blanket she said, "Studying again Mr. Garwin!" He yelled in surprise while Thea tried to muffle her giggles.

Reid, in his white beater and boxers, asked, "What the hell Thea? Trying to scare the shit out of me?"

Thea asked, "Why are you reading in the dark? Afraid Uncle Vernon will catch you, Harry?"

He replied, "One I could out run that old fat man any day. Two I'm more like Malfoy.

Reid smirked at Thea's come back, "What you're daddy beats you with his pimp stick?"

"Want to make some magic?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Thea replied, "Sorry I only do real wizards, you know the ones that carry a wand around."

Reid laughed, "When do you cook?"

She removed the apron and stated, "I started today and made this magnificent soup for your mom."

Reid bit back his barrel laugh and asked, "Why didn't you go up the club house like I told you to use."

"Because Reid, unlike you I can barely walk a straight line. And you asking me to climb a ladder to your tree house, and then cross over rickety branch to your windowsill isn't the smartest idea; do you want me to die?"

He shook his head, "Thea you have balance, you're just sometimes unobservant to notice where you're going and then you trip," he pointed to her head, "The only reason why you can't do it is because you truly believe you can't."

Rolling her eyes, "Thanks for the pep-talk, Dr. Phil. But I know I've been cursed with bad balance."

Reid was trying to prove his theory and asked, "Okay, when we dance this year, did you trip?"

Thea replied, "No, but you were holding and guiding me."

Reid continued, "When do you trip in training?"

She sighed, "Usually when we're hiking or running the trails."

Reid closed his math book, "Are you tired?"

She implied, "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm tired, we run six miles a day."

Reid smirked, "Then could it be possible you're too tired to pay attention to the rocky path."

Thea said peeved, "I pay very close attention Reid. I just have bad luck."

It got quiet and Reid mumbled to himself, "No such thing as bad luck." He asked her, "So why have you honored me with your presence tonight?"

Thea replied sarcastically, "I do this every night, but usually you're asleep by then."

Reid placed his hands behind his head and said, "Hmm…I thought Edmund was a creeper spying on Bella. But because it's you, I guess you can watch me anytime."

She sat on his bed, "Its Edward, Reid. But seriously, I was checking up on you."

"Why? Did something happen?" He sat up a bit more intent.

Thea tried to sound nonchalant, "Rae had a vision of Caleb getting hurt…."

He cut her off saying, "Good."

Thea continued, "But he's fine. You didn't mean that."

Reid shrugged, "Okay maybe I don't want him to seriously hurt himself."

Thea laughed, "Oh. And his heart grew three sizes that day and all the whos down in whoville…."

Reid stated, "You're really hyper today."

"That's what happens when you eat tons of pixie sticks at a sleep over," Thea said jumping up from the bed. Reid's eye scanned Thea's body and she could feel fascination, interest, anxiousness and a little hint of jealousy off of Reid.

"Is that the attire you have to wear too?" Thea glanced down to see she hadn't changed.

She quickly replied, "Only when you're impersonating Tom Cruise in Risky Business. Now get ready, you're going to a sleepover since you got home early from Haiti."

"Is that what my mom is saying now?" He asked indifferently.

Thea switched the topic, "You still didn't answer my million dollar question yet?"

He glanced over at Thea, "And what is that?"

"Why were you reading in the dark?"

Reid gave a sly smile, "Meredith thinks I'm out at Tyler's house."

She scratched her head, "Why didn't you go?"

Reid turned back appalled, "I can't study in front of baby boy. He'll blab to everyone."

Thea put her hands up, "Right. Right. I forgot you have to keep you're secret identity hidden."

"Thea don't start." He said firmly and she asked,

"But just give me a good reason why."

He said, "I don't think I can go."He changed the subject and she had to take the bait. Next time she would get a true answer.

She sighed, "Why not?"

Reid replied, "I have to finish reading this book because we have a test on it first day we get back. Did you read this book?" He held up "Jude the Obscure" by Thomas Hardy.

It was her turn to stare at him dumbfounded, "You are such a nerd! But I'll help you study later tonight."

"And by studying you mean…." Thea said,

"The pursuit of knowledge; applying one's mind to learn and understand the story line in your book."

Reid put his pants over his boxers, "Alright, alright; I get it. Let's just go." He opened his window and Thea stood there. Reid asked, "Are you coming?"

"Are you crazy? Did anything sink into that brain of yours? I will fall."

Reid shook his head, "No you won't. Take my hand." Thea hesitated but gradually placed her hand in his and he led her to the window. He climb onto the branch and turned around to face her. He held his hands out, "Grab my hands and use them for support." Thea looked down at the long drop and up at the branch.

"Reid you sure this branch can hold the both of us?"

He said confidently, "Definitely it held Tyler and me," she grabbed his hands and he finished his statement, "when we were kids."

Thea exclaimed, "What!" He pulled her toward him and the branch shook up and down violently. Thea tucked herself in Reid's arms tightly and clenching her legs to the branch.

When the tree branch stopped shaking he whispered into her ear, "Thea, we're okay. Look we stopped shaking."

She mumbled into his shoulders, "Well I haven't you jerk." Thea was beginning to open her eyes and Reid guided her head up.

"Just focus on me and slide your body toward me," he said this as he scooted a little away from her. Thea gulped, but kept her eyes set on Reid and moved very close toward him. He coughed and Thea knew he was uncomfortable, "Good. Now we'll keep doing this until we reach the tree house. Okay?"

Thea shook her head in understanding, "And you say this is the easier way?"

Reid smiled, "Easier than facing my mother. So what else did she say about me?"

Thea slid again, "Umm…nothing much. Oh she wants you to meet a girl named Sally."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Sally Dell. I'd rather be shot than become her puppet."

Thea feeling a little relieved and she didn't know if it was because she made it to the club house or the fact that he didn't like Sally. "So I take it you know her?"

Reid pulled her up to the deck of the tree house, "Yea, we met once when we were fourteen. She must have cut off her boyfriend's balls or he didn't have any because he did everything she wanted, no questions asked." Thea leaned on the railing in relief and it cracked making her fall backwards too. She yelped and waited for the hurt to come, but it never did. When she opened her eyes Reid was holding her close to the wall. "You okay?"

Thea nodded her head, "I told you I have bad luck."

Reid glanced down with a small smile, "You weren't kidding."

Back at Kylie's house, Rae paced the kitchen trying to find food to give Caleb. "We have popcorn, brownies, ice cream, peirogies…."

As she faced the counter Caleb slid his hands around her waist, "I'm fine Rae."

Rae took a deep breath trying to let that sentence sink in. She asked, "You sure you're not hungry?"

He glanced at the clock which had its hands pointing to one twenty-five in the morning. "I'm pretty sure I'm good. Let's go sit down for a bit." Rae looked up at Caleb and obliged his request again without any argument. Sitting on the couch, the door opened making Rae jump. Abby apologized and went straight up stairs leaving Tyler.

He sat in the recliner, "You okay man?"

Caleb gave a man nod, "Yea."

Rae asked, "You know we have pillows and blankets here, Tyler?"

Tyler rubbed his eyes, "I know." He hesitated, "I brought them just in case I get kicked out of the house tonight."

Caleb asked, "What did you do to her to piss her off at you so much?"

Tyler said, "It was more like what I didn't do." The door opened up and Kylie dropped her jacket on the floor. Kylie scanned the room for Abby and found Rae, Caleb and Tyler.

She ignored Tyler as Rae asked, "Pogue okay?"

Her face turned grotesque, "Yes. Unfortunately for me, I can't say the same."

Rae sat up, "I don't get it Kylie. I'm usually good at interrupting my visions and now I can't see what Gabriel's planning."

Kylie glanced at the floor, "Did you ask Ben?"

Rae said, "Yes. He went to research at the colony house."

Kylie leaned against the wall playing with her nails, "You said this vision was different right?"

Rae answered, "Yes, this was different. I could sense cold, he touched my shoulder; it seemed so real. Usually I'm a third person not involved."

Caleb asked as Kylie gave a worried look, "What do you think it is Kylie?"

She glanced up, "He might have found a new loop hole. I think he's found a way to mess with visions."

"So now I can't trust what I see in the future at all!"

Kylie eagerly suggested, "We can try to use old magic. I remember witches on the council used salt circles to keep evil out."

Caleb was fascinated, "Like in the movies?"

Kylie shook her head, "Sort of, only you have to say, "Propinquus obex. (close barrier) Then it seals the magical barrier." Kylie went to a drawer and pulled out four candles in the colors brown, white, orange and blue. "Placing these in their right spots will contain and keep the energy of the protective circle strong."

Tyler asked boldly, "How do you do that?"

Kylie replied, "In the North side of the house we'll place and light the brown candle that represents the earth; which implies the idea of fertility and stability. To the East is Air; using the white candle and it signifies the connection of the soul and breath of life. The element Fire will be referred to the orange candle and fire stands for strength will and energy. It'll be placed to the South. And the final color candle is blue, which stands for water. Water is a symbol for purification and emotion. Water always goes to the West."

Rae shot up and went to the kitchen to see how much salt they had. She dug around the cabinets to scavenge, "One can, really." She grabbed Kylie's coat and Rae announced to everyone, "I'm going to the mini-mart for some salt." She turned to Caleb, "Can you hand me that umbrella?" She hoped her vision of rain was right.

Caleb walked over in his sweats and white shirt, "I'm coming too."

Rae nodded, "Oh I know. You're never going to leave my sight again. I hope you don't have anthropophobia or claustrophobia because I'm going to be on you like glue is to paper, peanut butter is to jelly…."

Caleb pushed Rae toward the door, "We'll be back soon."

Rae popped her head back in, "Squirrels are to trees…." The door was shut leaving Kylie and Tyler alone.

Caleb asked as he drove to the store, "Do you think it was wise leaving them together like that?"

Rae shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, let me check." Her eyes dilated as she scanned the future, "They'll be fine. Kylie just went upstairs leaving Tyler to his own devices. At least that's what I hope I see."

Caleb turned a little toward to her, "Don't doubt your visions; I thinks that's what he wants you to do."

Rae glanced at Caleb, "I think he wanted to get a message across. He said something about if no one tells, it would be worse."

She tried to swallow as Caleb asked perplex, "Tell what?"

Rae shook her head, "I have no idea."

When they entered the mini-mart, Rae grabbed a cart and searched for the baking aisle. She started to scoop the cans with one hand into the cart. "You don't think he was messing with my visions for a while..." She dug deeper into the shelf to get more cans, "…and now I just noticed it?" An elderly woman was watching Rae stacking almost the whole cart with salt.

Caleb gave a small wave and continued to say, "No, you said it was different." He placed her hand in his to give her some comfort, "You would have noticed."

Rae caught sight of the old lady still staring at them, "Hi?"

She moved closer and asked, "Would you mind if I could have one can of salt, dear?"

Caleb fished a can out of her cart, "Here you are ma'am."

The old woman smiled at Caleb, "You are such a polite, nice boy. Thank you." She dug in her purse and gave Rae a bunch of coupons, "I'm not going to use these. You can use them for your baking. Oh and I didn't forget about you, young sir."

She handed Caleb a quarter and he politely said, "Thank you ma'am."

She waved her hands, "Oh call me Betty." She looked back at them and smiled, "It's nice to see a cute couple not arguing and seem genuinely in love."

They looked at each other and gave an uncomfortable laugh, "We're not together; just good friends."

Betty said, "My apologies then. Can I ask one more favor from you? There are noodles from the top shelf I can't reach."

Betty pointed down the aisle and he looked at Rae, which was trying to contain a smirk, "Go on…I'll be right here when you're done."

As Caleb went down the aisle the old woman followed and pointed to the top shelf, "I want to spiral noodles." He reached up with ease and Betty said, "They really should make it easier for an older woman to get her groceries."

He gave the box of noodles to her and nodded, "Is that everything?" He glanced up at Rae, who was looking at a magazine.

Betty said, "Yes thank you." He was beginning to walk down the aisle when Betty said, "Take my advice, don't wait too long to tell her." She gave a wink and walked away to the next aisle.

He slowly traced his steps back to Rae and she said, "Have a fun chat with Betty. She seemed interested in you."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Let's just go and salt Kylie's house."

They went to the check out and Rae said, "She was really nice. These coupons are going to save you a lot."

The cashier said, "Total is 179.30."

Caleb pulled out his wallet and paid with a charge card. He grabbed the bags and headed toward the car and Rae opened the umbrella and went to pop open the trunk. "That was easy."

Caleb smiled as he piled the bags of salt in, "Easy for you. I had to carry all of this."

Rae got in the passenger seat, "Hey, I helped carry one, and I kept you from getting drenched." They were driving back to the house and Rae asked, "You're not freaking out about being called a couple right?"

Caleb snapped out of his thoughts, "No. You?"

Rae shook her head, "Na. Just the idea of us being a couple is weird." She was uncertain if being a couple with Caleb would be weird. Now that she thought about it, they did do a lot of couple-ey things. But they never actually titled it; it was more just being good friends. And if they ever would be a couple, I mean if, it wouldn't be fair Caleb not knowing her ultimate fate. Rae opened her mouth to say his name when Caleb's phone rung loudly.

He picked it up, "Hey." Pause. "We're on our way home now." Pause. "Two minutes at most." Pause. "See ya soon. Bye."

Rae asked, "Who was that?"

Caleb shook his head, "Baby boy. He's wondering if we have keys to Kylie's house."

It was as if her senses were slowly coming to life causing everything to be vigorously hypersensitive. The sounds of crackling leaves rustling in the wind was like surround sound linked to her ears. Inhaling slowly she breathed in a dominating smell of sweet, damp loam and a hint of lavender drifted to her with every gust of chilling wind. It was then she would open her green eyes to see the wild lavender flower laid before her face. Sitting up wary from the wet mud, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the forest. It was amazing how real it was, after all her body ached as if she had been sleeping on the cold hard ground for hours and she could feel the goose bumps creeping up her arm. The first time she entered this eerie realm nothing happened, just walked around in uncharted land hoping to wake up, if it indeed was a dream. A twig snapped a couple meters away announcing his presence.

"Do you love this place? You can do anything you please. Well as long as you have an imagination and some magic," he said upbeat.

She pulled her legs closer to her body, "Interesting choice of location. I thought you would pick something a little homier, like the fiery pits of hell."

He chuckled at her boldness, "This is why I save you for last. You have this great valiant daringness, yet you're not aggressive enough to come over right now and kill me." Not yet, she thought.

She replied, "If I do recall Gabriel, you left me last so I can record every painful past killing of them."

He grinned eagerly and tried to rile her, "That's only part of the reason Kylie." He touched a flower and it slowly died as he said, "It's mostly because I like the challenge your friends present to protect the vulnerable, weak you."

Her fist tightened, "You're presumption is dead wrong about wanting to kill you; I just reasoned out that even if I attempted to disembowel you, it wouldn't actually do anything permanently."

Gabriel glanced toward her, "Intelligent too. Yes, if I decided to kill you right now, I would hypothetically kill the dream you, thus cutting our little happy reunion short. And I do enjoy our little chats, but," a rock appeared beneath him as he sat down, "I need to know the answer you've been persistently denying me."

Kylie lay back onto the ground and said, "Get used to disappointment."

Gabriel's temper flared and he stormed over to her, "Even though it won't kill you, I can still make your death a very painful experience."

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "And I'll wake up fine and away from you. Just another memory." Kylie smirked as she taunted him, "I'm ready."

Gabriel composed himself trying to find another tactic to make Kylie cave. He ran his hand through his hair to place it back to its perfect spot, "How long are you going to let this go on? You just have to tell me the location of the book and no one will have to suffer anymore." Kylie rolled over and took a deep breath of the lavender flowers. You think with her amazing memory she'd be able to pin point why this scent brought a calm and happy feeling. Maybe in her younger childhood?

"Just tell me where it is! You know where it is, I saw the recognition in your eyes when I mentioned it those years back," he said frustrated. He paused in his rant, "Your father must have told you before he left for," he gave the motion of air quotes, "'debtor's prison.'"

Kylie turned her head sharply at Gabriel's direction, "Hit a nerve did we," he laughed with amusement in his cold eyes, "I never thought he would tell anyone since he was so moral keeping it a secret to the council, but he told you. An incapable, cold blooded killer. Enlighten me Kylie, but how could he ever trust you after you killed your mother, the woman he truly loved?" She was shaking with rage as he continued to say, "What a shame you must have been. It was obviously a mistake to leave you with a secret."

Kylie charged at him and lashed out, "You don't know anything!"

He disappeared and reappeared away from her, "I know a lot more than you think dear child. James deceived you into thinking he had your best interests at heart as a father, but let me shed some light on the truth. He thought you were a waste. Inadequate. And above all," he emphasized, "worthless."

Kylie shook her head, "You're lying."

Gabriel was smiling more, "Oh, I wish I was, but sometimes the truth hurts. After begging and pleading for his life, he quickly offered you, like a piece of meat, to save his own pathetic life. It's amazing how fast someone's true colors come out before their death."

She slowly collected herself and said venomously, "Nothing that you do, will ever make me tell you anything!"

His lips twitched, "We're more alike than I thought; both selfish, cold hearted, ruthless killing monsters." He questioned her, "So it doesn't bother you that Rae might start going crazy with some more disturbing visions."

Kylie could feel her fingernails digging into her leg, "We've accepted the consequences to our mission."

He tried to pursue his verbal attacks, "But they're suffering, without knowing why. And just think how mad they'll be to find out you were hiding this from them."

Kylie said firmly, "And I'll just have to live with that."

Gabriel grinded his teeth, "So we stand at an impasse for now. You will change your mind eventually, mark my words. Maybe Serenity…."

Her eyes flew opened to observe the lamp was still on in her room; she instantly glanced over to her clock to see it was 3:14. Kylie lay back down in her tangled up blanket feeling only one emotion. Loneliness. A small knock and a familiar voice interrupted her thinking.

"Kylie?" Getting up quickly she opened the door to see Tyler, dressed in a tee shirt and plaid pajama pants and his hair was sticking up in odd angles. He asked, "Can I come in?" She nodded her head and he took tentative steps inside. Turning toward her, his face pulled into a deep frown when he traced the residue of tears. He began to say,

"I'm s…." She embraced him taking Tyler by complete surprise.

Kylie whispered, "Do you know how hard it was to be mad at you when I missed you so much."

Tyler said, "I didn't mean to say those things to you before. Even though being together is challenging, it's worth it, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She said, "Forget what I said earlier. It was complete bull, I want you and I need you. And I'm a hypocrite; I keep secrets from you every day because it's supposed to protect you. If I really wanted no secrets between us I'd have to tell you the truth about what's going on, or why I'm going to die. "

Tyler guided her to the bed, "Kylie, that's a detail I can live without. Let's make a deal, we'll share what we can spare to share. Have you slept at all this week?" Kylie shook her head,

"Not really. Did Rae and Caleb put the salt circle up?"

Tyler replied, "They just set it up a couple minutes ago." Kylie felt relief; now they could put the salt circle up every night allowing her to finally have a peaceful sleep.

"He's been attacking you too." She glanced up in surprise, but silently answered his question with a nod. "For how long?"

Kylie replied tired, "Since last year. I'm scared he's going to attack Serenity. She's the only one he hasn't harassed yet."

"I thought Rae was the only one," Tyler said unsure.

"Thea got attacked during the school year and Abby was recent. We were training a couple weeks ago and he sent a shadow to get her." She remembered the shadow, a shapeless, black figure, dragging and drowning Abby in the nearby lake. Rae caught a vision and Kylie tracked her down quickly. Thea did a unique CPR by pushing the water out of her lungs, while Rae burned the shadow alive. Light is their nature enemy. "They're hard to destroy, but Rae did it quickly when she caught the creature and burnt it alive.

Tyler ran his hand through his thick hair, "Shit, I thought you guys were okay."

She shrugged, "We cover it up pretty well." He asked confused,

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

Kylie exhaled, "Because I'm the reason why he's been attacking the others. He wants to know something, but I can't tell a soul."

"Why not?"

She said determined, "Because I promised my father I'd keep it a secret. If it fell into the wrong hands, it would mean a lot worse than these small attacks." She continued to say sadly, "I won't let my father die in vain. He saved my life and kept the secret, I owe him at least this favor after what I put him through."

Tyler's face still held confusion so Kylie continued to explain her life, "In my first life, my mother died in childbirth. I knew my father loved me, but in his eyes, he held a small amount of pain every time he looked at me."

Suddenly a light dawned on Tyler, "That's why you're freaking out about Serenity's birth nightmare. Kylie, it's just a dream."

Kylie said into his shoulder, "If Chase should miraculously survive his addiction, but lose Serenity in childbirth; I just know the baby will blame himself. Feel like it was his fault that he took away the one person their father loved."

He reassured her, "I asked Rae after you're first panicked when Serenity told you. And she was 100% sure everything would be better than fine."

They cuddled in her bed and Kylie said, "I'm sorry for locking you outside in the rain and possibly destroying your chances to ever having kids."

Tyler cupped his family jewels unconsciously and slightly joked, "I'm sorry too. Next time I'll bite the bullet and say I'm gay."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Apparently Austin is going to wait for his exact due date and not come out earlier." She looked down at her belly, "Who would have thought, between us, he'd be a stickler for the rules."

"Serenity when have we ever did anything early? We don't hand our papers in, go to class, or even get up early. He's a perfect us." A smile graced Serenity's face at that comment and she asked,

"Can you make me some more red raspberry leaf tea? Then we'll try again. Oh call Dr. Stafford, I'm going to try the acupuncture again. "

Chase turned around before he got one foot out the door, "You hate needles."

Serenity waved her hands and tried to sound carefree, "I know, I know. But this time I wouldn't chicken out."

He kneeled down in front of her while she sat on the bed, "We tried everything, that didn't cause you pain, maybe we should just take a break."

She said concerned, "But Chase, we've pushed back the date of your treatment as far as we can go. So we have to keep trying or else you'll miss it and I want you to be with me for the birth."

He clasped his hands in hers and said in a calm tone, "We still have a month left before school. For right now, you need to relax. Stress isn't good for you or the baby." She fell back onto the bed and said peeved,

"Fine. I'm relaxing."

Chase chuckled and snuggled closer to her, "How long has it been since you got your nails done, or took a warm relaxing bath for yourself?" She was trying to think back,

"I got a manicure…three weeks ago, I think?"

Chase kissed her neck playfully, "What do you say, to taking a nice bath and getting your nails done with your friends? Do some shopping and after we'll go out for a pleasant picnic."

Serenity sighed, "Alright. But tomorrow I try acupuncture."

"Deal."

"Why is Rae bouncing off the wall?" Thea asked a little giddy. Kylie looked away from her lap top to see Rae slouching on the couch with a board to death expression.

"Thea she hasn't done anything besides heavily sigh and repeatedly say," Kylie dragged out her words, "'I'm board.'"

"But inside she's acting like a five year old on Christmas." Thea turned to Rae, "Drop the act. Why're you so happy?"

"What? I can't be happy," Rae asked defensively.

Thea replied, "No. It's weird."

Rae smiled and said, "I had some visions."

"We're going for manicures and shopping?" They all turned to Abby coming down the stairs.

Rae was still smiling and Kylie sat by Rae and felt her forehead, "No fever."

Rae slapped her hand away and Thea replied, "So I guess we can rule out delusional."

Continuing onward Rae stated, "I saw a glimpse of Serenity's future."

"She's going to have three children?" Abby asked in a distant tone to herself as she sat on the old, beat up, blue recliner.

Thea asked, "I thought there was supposed to be only one?"

Rae looked at Abby, "Can you let me finish one thing? She's having a boy, but somewhere in the far, far future she will be with Chase and be fussing over three kids."

They let this information slowly sink in. Kylie inquired, "So there is a slim possibility that this will be our last life?"

Rae gave a small smile, "I believe so. And I use the salt circle to make sure Gabriel wasn't messing with my vision."

Thea cautiously asked, "Did you have any visions of us?"

Rae shook her head, "No. And when I check for us, we're kind of blurry."

Thea looking out the window, "You don't think we…die?"

Abby said confidently, "No. It's because their decision to be with each other has been solidified. We haven't picked a path yet; so were just a tossup now." Abby quickly shot a non-verbal question to Rae, _"I did make a decision to be without Pogue and to protect him. Do you think that we might die?"_

Rae said, "Serenity should be here in a couple minutes and we need to keep cool and get ready to go shopping."

Thea whined, "Why?"

Rae said, "Serenity is stressing, I need you to keep her calm and relaxed." Kylie dragged Thea up stairs to change out of their pajamas. Rae answered Abby's thoughts, _"I really hope not." _Abby went to the kitchen to get breakfast and Rae plopped back on the couch. She hoped for Abby's sake she change her decision someway because the worst was yet untold. When she was checking the future she couldn't even get a glimpse of Abby. It was as if her future didn't exist anymore.

Opening another can of beer Reid said to Tyler, "Last one, want it?" Tyler shook his head feeling the alcohol coursing through his body. He grabbed the control to his x-box and heard Reid ask, "They better hurry their asses over soon. I want to start the poker game already."

Tyler said as he played intently on the game, "Not comin'. Caleb's hanging out with Pogue at Nicky's."

Reid chugged more of his beer, "What a pansy ass. Pogue can't take a joke."

Tyler dropped the game controller and said, "Damn, lost again." He turned to Reid, "You talked smack about his girlfriend."

Reid said, "I was just making a point. I mean, really does he have to bring her everywhere? Couldn't he drop her off at the day care or maybe the dog pound?" They looked over at each other and then cracked up at Reid's comment.

When they began to calm down Reid grabbed the controller and Tyler stated, "Things just changed."

Reid slouched down on the chair, "Yea, Pogue's now enjoying being Kate's bitch, golden boy off doing who knows what; probably re-reading the book of damnation for the umpteenth time."

Tyler added, "We're now friends with Chase."

Reid cracked his knuckles, "You got the hots for Kylie."

Tyler sat up at little in discomfort, "No I don't." He tried to change the attention off of himself by saying, "You haven't got laid in 11 months."

Reid smirked as he said, "Thea's gotten hotter."

Tyler laughed, "You know, her rejecting you is probably the one thing that hasn't changed."

A second coat of pearly blue nail polish was being painted on Serenity's nails. Abby sitting by her asked, "Why blue? I thought orange was your favorite color."

Serenity said, "I have to match my baby's blue cap."

Abby looking at her own red nails, "When's the due date for little Austin?"

She sighed, "August 16th." Giving a side glance at Abby she said, "I wanted to ask you if you would want to be his god mother."

Abby gave a huge smile, "Your choosing me?"

She nodded her head, "I know you would take good care of him while I'm gone. After all, your keep me in check most times."

Abby shook her head, "Ella you're going to be with Chase and Austin for the rest of this life; Rae and I saw it." Abby projected Rae's vision to Serenity.

Serenity practically fell out of her chair when exclaiming, "What?"

Abby smiled and turned to her nails. She concentrated on Serenity's mind because many people where staring in their direction. _"I know we shouldn't get too excited because the future changes all the time…." _

Serenity replied excitedly in her mind,_ "But we never had one vision of our futures, where we move on."_

Serenity began to cry a little because one she was an emotional pregnant woman, two she was in ecstasy at the idea of having kids, and three Serenity was relieved to know that neither she nor Chase were going to die.

Abby handed her a tissue and Serenity gave a small hug and whispered to Abby, "My god we have a chance."

Swirling her straw around to get the remainder of the chocolate shake that laid at the bottom of the cup, Kylie glanced over the dirty table to Thea, who was trying to suck her milk shake up the tiny straw.

Thea said with a smile, "This is most fun I have ever had in the mall. Why haven't I ever gone shopping with you?" Kylie was about to put her elbows on the table, but quickly caught herself before touching the nasty table.

She laughed and said, "Because Serenity loves to hog you. Should we move to a different table, this one's gross."

Thea glanced around the mall's food court, "There're no other available tables."

Kylie stood up, "Yet. I've been keeping an eye out to see if anyone seems to be leaving soon. And that old couple is slowly getting up. Let's move." Before they took to three steps to the evacuating elderly couple, Kylie stopped making Thea come to a halt. Thea glanced to the direction she was looking and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What?" Thea asked confused. Kylie smile got wider and she held a finger out indicating for Thea to wait a moment. Thea quickly said, "Oh," and turned to feel her pull coming closer. Walking into the mall entranced doors was Reid and Tyler. Thea turned her head back to Kylie's direction, "Let's just ignore them."

Kylie's smirked at her idea, "Okay."

They began to walk to the nice clean table the older people had occupied when Reid yelled loudly, "Yo Thea!" Thea gave an unnoticeable glance to see Reid leaving Tyler, who was embarrassed far behind, so Reid, could catch up to them.

They sat down at the new table and Thea sighed, "How do they expect to drink this? I am better off with a spoon."

Reid placed his hands on the table and lean his body into the table, "Hello ladies…."

Thea cut him short, "So where are we hitting up next?"

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. We got twenty five minutes before the boys pick us up. So how about we go to the arcade?"

Reid waved his hand in front of Thea, "Hey earth to Thea I'm here."

Thea smoothly continued, "Speaking of the boys what is up with Reid's new hair cut? He looks like he's following the footsteps of Justin Beiber."

Reid became defensive, "I do not." He pushed his hair out of his shocking ice blue eyes, "The hair dresser said I looked like Toby Hemingway."

Thea said, "Or worse, like Toby Hemingway."

Reid gave a short joke laugh, "Ha. Ha. Ha. I get that you're ignoring me. You're so funny Thea; you can stop now." Tyler pulled a chair over laughing and Reid said annoyed, "They're ignoring us?"

Tyler smiled, "You sure they're just not talking to you? Chances are it's you and not me. So what did you do?"

Reid said abruptly, "I did nothing…." He scratched his head thinking back to see if he did anything recently stupid to upset Thea. This whole day he didn't see her. No, he saw her yesterday and they watched "The Ring." Dumbest movie ever. Then he bumped into the table and broke Meredith's expensive vase, which then he jumped in surprise and knocked over…. "Shit," Reid whispered to himself. "Thea are you still mad at me for knocking you over. I said I was sorry already."

Tyler laughed louder, "Told you man." Tyler then saw Kylie signal him to come closer and responded, "What's up?" Kylie didn't answer though and seemed to be staring at his forehead. Feeling self-conscious he lifted his hand up to rub his forehead. He asked, "Is something there?"

Kylie smiled and said, "Rae." Tyler eyes squinted at Kylie with confusion, "Rae?"

"How did shopping go?" Tyler turned around to see Rae with a wicked smile. Kylie stood up grabbing her empty cup, "It was fun and Thea has decided to shop with me for now on." She faced Thea, "Do you want me to take your trash too?" Thea nodded her head as Rae sat down in Kylie's seat.

Reid sat in the last chair and turned to Tyler, "Hmm…I guess I was right smart ass."

Thea asked Rae, "Where did you go today?"

Rae smirked, "Did some shopping for the baby. What did you do that was so fun that your perspective of the horror of shopping turned into a pleasant thing?"

Coming back to the table Kylie nonchalantly sat on top of Tyler's lap making Thea slap her hand over mouth to stop her laugh and Rae crack a smile. Kylie said, "What are we talking about?"

Rae smoothly said, "About your shopping excursions?"

Thea, now composed, had tilted her seat back with a smile, "Well we did a few mischief things…"

_Going down the escalator Kylie screeched in pain as she yelled, "My shoelaces! Oh my God it's sucking my feet in! Ahhh!" _

_In the dressing room at American Eagle Thea asked the store worker, "Does this make my butt look big" as she wore the jeans on backwards. _

_They raced across the other side of the mall with the electric wheel chairs and in the process hit Mr. Hiney and his girlfriend, that looks like a relative to cousin 'it'. As they were buzzing past him, he yelled about reducing their grades…._

"That's hilarious; you don't even have him anymore," Rae said.

Kylie replied, "Yea, I kind of feel bad for whomever Kim and Hillary is…apparently he thought it was them. I…whoa!"

As Kylie was talking Tyler had formed a devious plan and bobbed Kylie up and down very fast on his lap making her feel like she was going to fall. Kylie turned quickly to Tyler, "Hey, what was that for?" Tyler smiled at her with a winning grin and Kylie realized the game was over. "You really suck."

Reid sat up, "About time. Let's go I'm starving for some real food."

Thea gave a deadly glare to Reid and then asked Rae, "Do you need a ride, or you going with Abby and Serenity?"

Sticking her hand in her pocket, Rae pulled out keys, "Drove here myself. So I'll see you guys later. The baby clock is ticking."

Thea and Reid slowly walked after Rae to the doors of the mall and Reid said, "Your better at control then I thought."

She glanced over to him, "Well it takes more than you feeling up my leg with your hand."

Reid leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Just admit you like it."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Reid. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not like the slutty girls that like to be manipulated by you. If anything you would be the last person I would ever date."

His face held puzzlement, "And why is that?" he quickly tacked on, "Not that I would date you."

She whipped her body around, "Why what's wrong with me?"

Reid should have bit his tongue, "Nothing. Just that you're a stick in the mud sometimes and are too conservative. But why wouldn't you date me?"

He held the door open for Thea and the hot August air hit their faces. Thea looked him dead in the eye and said bluntly, "Because I just can't see you as the rock steady boyfriend type."

Thea then began to continue to walk feeling shock radiating off of him. The shock wasn't from Thea's words for he knew he was never the settling type. No, this blow to the gut he was feeling was from the realization that Theadora had rejected him.

Back at the table Kylie still sat on Tyler's lap and she asked, "So how did you know where to find us? It's not like you have radar on you."

He wrapped his arms around her whole body, "Where there is food, there is Kylie." She rolled her eyes as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. She said sarcastically, "I'm so glad you know me so well."

After a belly full picnic Chase set up in the park, they took a slow walk down a trail in the forest. He held her hand and asked, "I see your day has been good so far; you haven't stopped smiling all day."

Serenity tried to stop her smiling, but failed miserably, "I'm just really happy. Can we take a break for a second; I think I need to sit down."

Chase helped Serenity down to the ground and he situated himself between her and the tree where he leaned his back against. Chase asked, "You okay?"

Serenity replied as she rubbed her back with one arm, "My back really aches."

He started to massage her shoulders to the swell in her back. Serenity said, "I wish you saw it; Abby replayed a grand vision to me today."

Chase slowly rubbed her neck, "Was it of Austin?"

Serenity's eyes were sparkling as she said, "More than that. It had you, me and three kids I was fussing over."

He stopped rubbing, "You're not going to leave me then?"

Serenity laid her head back into Chase's chest, "You know I would never leave you by choice, but there's hope I get to stay with you forever."

Chase said softly, "Tell me about them." Serenity entailed him on the details of the vision; a charming older boy with Chase's dark hair spiked, then a girl had her brown hair and eyes and the small infant boy that was smiling up at her.

"Weird thing is the girl seemed to be, which I'm positive it was Austin, the same age..." She let out a groan in pain and said, "Ohh."

Chase jumped, "What's wrong?"

Serenity cleared her throat, "I think my stomach is disagreeing with the spicy food I ate for brunch."

She held her stomach which was cramping and was beginning to feel some pressure. Chase was starting to get up, "Let's go home and get you some Maalox."

As they walked down the path the pressure eased and Serenity said, "I think I'm okay….Shit."She bent over holding her stomach as it tightened. She let out her breathe, but felt no relief drawing in another breath.

Chase was balancing her with his arms, "Can you walk, or should I carry you?" The pain was definitely stronger and it lasted longer than before. Was she going into labor?

Serenity grinded her teeth, "No time…."

Chase said a little panicked, "Serenity you're not delivering a child in the woods. I need to get you to a hospital." She grabbed his hand and tried to concentrate on her destination; the car. She panted, "Drive fast please."

Meanwhile entering Nicky's, Rae walked over to Caleb, who was stirring his straw in his drink around. She slid into the booth, "I thought you were going to hang out with Pogue?"

Caleb glanced up quickly to the dance floor and back at his drink with his not happy face, "He's too busy straddling Kate." Rae, who decided at that particular moment to take a gulp of his drink, choked making her eyes water.

Caleb bent over the table patting her back and she pushed his hands away, "I'm fine." Clearing her throat, "What got you in a bad mood?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "I was talking to Pogue and things turned kind of ugly in the conversation."

Rae slouched closer, "And?"

He glanced up, "I suggested that he should take a break and hang out with just the guys."

Rae snorted at his distainful tone, "I'm guessing by your serious mood this comment wasn't taken to kindly."

He smirked at Rae and gave one more look at Pogue before saying, "He explained he can't lose her. So he wasn't going to blow his chance like I did with Sarah." Rae huffed and brought her bags on the table a little harshly.

Caleb asked, "You went shopping?"

She rolled her eyes, "I have half an hour, so do you want to accompany me or stay here?"

Caleb placed money on the table and grabbed a bag, "Where to?" They walked out to her Camaro which had an oddly shaped box sticking out the window.

Rae said, "Don't say what a big package you have, grandma."

Caleb laughed, "I wasn't going to say that. What is it?"

Rae got into the driver's seat, "Filled with questions are we?" Caleb got bent into the car in an awkward position to fit him and the box. She continued to say, "We are going to set this up before Serenity gives birth."

"Her contractions are about three minutes apart and lasting up to a minute and a half," The nurse said to the Dr. Kelly.

"Serenity, this is the shortest part of labor, but the hardest. So I need you to hold on and relax as much as you can because when you're done with this phase you will be completely dilated and ready to deliver this baby," Dr. Kelly announced. Serenity nodded her head trying to hold back her tears. Why did her back have to be so fucked up that the anesthesiologist couldn't find the right space for the epidural? Now she just had to grin and bear it.

Abby was sitting next to her, "I know sweetie, but you're doing such a great job. Now brace yourself, another contraction is coming." Again it was more intense; making the feeling her stomach was tied in several knots and making her shake and sweat profusely. If she wasn't in so much pain she would have told Chase to go so he wouldn't see her dripping sweat.

After the contraction stopped she glanced over to Chase and he said, "Your doing amazing. Do you need help finding a more comfortable position?"

She tried to sit up more, "I think the only way I'm going to be comfortable is when Austin gets out of my tummy." Chase placed a cool cloth on her forehead and removed the sweat from her face.

"Are you thirsty?" He pointed to a cup of water nearby.

Serenity shook her head, "No." The door opened and Serenity smiled in appreciation, "Rae! How did you get through? They're only allowing two people back here."

Rae grabbed Serenity's hand, "You think they could keep me away from my sister."

Serenity asked quietly to Rae, "Do you still have the letter?" Rae rolled her eyes at Serenity insisting before to have a good bye letter to Chase, especially after Rae told Serenity she would be fine.

Rae responded, "I burned it the first day you gave it to me." She directed her conversation to everyone, "I just came in quick to wish you luck and get a picture before it's too late." They all gather around Serenity and took a snap shot as the doctor came in to check on her.

"You're all dilated, so we can begin pushing," Dr. Kelly said as she looked at Rae confused. "Who are you?"

Rae gave a cheeky smile, "I'm just leaving. Good luck."

Slowly Serenity began pushing her baby every four minutes, "Push, push, push…good. Relax." This phrase was repeated several times before the doctor said words she would cherish, "One more big push and he's out." She bent up clinging to her legs as she pushed and then the sound of crying interrupted the room.

"Congratulations. It's a big boy." They placed him on Serenity's lap to see him before getting him cleaned up and weighed. Chase extremely proud began kissing Serenity and soon the doctor handed Chase his baby, "He's a healthy nine pounds and fifteen ounce baby."

Abby gravitated over to Austin and let her finger be wrapped around by his small hand. She said choked up, "He's beautiful Serenity."As Serenity watched this amazing scene the pressure and pain she thought would go away was still there.

Serenity asked a little panicked, "Dr. Kelly why do I feel like I'm going to give birth again?"

She went over to Serenity and said calmly, "That would be the placenta working its way…oh."

Everyone glanced up at the doctor and Chase said, "Oh?"

Dr. Kelly began to check her out and said to Serenity, "I need you to push again Serenity."

Serenity asked confused, "Why…ugghh…."

Chase handed Austin to Abby and demanded, "What's going on?"

Dr. Kelly turned her head toward Chase, "Apparently you're going to have twins."

Abby interjected, "Twins? That can't be possible."

Chase added, "You said there was only one. I have the pictures to prove it."

Dr. Kelly gave an, I'm-just-as-shocked-as-you laugh, "I guess this little one was hiding behind your bruiser of a son. Push Serenity. Yes, that's it…."

Chase still in shock said, "The ultra sound had only one heart beat."

Dr. Kelly stated, "Remember when I said it must be an echo of Serenity's heart beat because it was too faint," he nodded his head and she continued to say, "Well, I was wrong. Now help support your wife with the rest of her pushing." Serenity was beyond tired and yet the fire spread through her veins knowing she was having another baby. "And your daughter is out."

Serenity only got a quick peak of her newborn daughter before they whisked her off to make sure she was okay, due to the small size and low four pound weight. Chase feeling surreal walked out of the room to get air. Abby who gave Austin to Serenity said, "Chase will be okay; he just needs to digest the news."

Sitting in the waiting room Tyler stared at the white wall when Reid said, "It's been over two hours. What could be taking so long?"

Thea reading a magazine lifted her head up, "Shit a bowling ball out of your ass and then you can talk."

Kylie looked over at Tyler and sat up slowly, "I'm going to the cafeteria to get some food; anyone else want anything?"

Reid said, "Can you get me a candy bar?"

Thea placed the magazine down, "Really Reid; get him something that won't give him a sugar high."

Tyler asked Reid then yawned, "Why is Thea mad at you?"

Reid whispered to Tyler, "She not. After two hours of intense angst she's finally cracking and sucking it in."

Kylie nodded her head, "Get the hospital's free jello, then."

Tyler asked groggily, "Maybe we shouldn't steal patient's food."

Kylie replied sarcastically, "It's not like they're going to gum me to death." She contemplated, "Though it might be nice to have some _protection_. Tyler, _want_ to help me?"

He was starting to drift off in his chair and replied, "Na, I'm actually tired. Can you just get me a soda?"

Kylie bit her lip and said bitterly, "Sure."

As Kylie gathered her purse and left, Reid nudged Tyler. "What?"

Reid said, "That was a sign."

Tyler said confused, "Sign?"

Reid shook his head in disbelief, "For once in your life follow your dick. She definitely wanted you to go with her and it wasn't about food, dude." The doors busted open rushing out a baby away and Chase wandered out very pale.

Thea sat up and said his name before passing out onto the floor. Reid quickly scooped Thea up and cradled her in the chair. Tyler helped place Chase in a chair while Rae got them some water.

Reid asked, "Everything okay man?"

Tyler whispered to Reid, "I think he's going to pass out."

Reid said, "Yea, by the way Thea went down I'm sure he's going too."

Chase muttered, "I had twins."

They stared at Chase until Reid said, "You can't."

Chase glanced up, "I know, and yet we did."

Reid continued to say, "We can only have a son the first time. She must have cheate-ouch!"

Thea laid there with a tightened grasp on her magazine, "Serenity would never cheat. So don't you ever say that!"

Reid replied, "Then how else would you explain this. And who died and made you queen of hitting me whenever you like?"

"Yo, hold on for a second will ya." Rae handed the cup of water to Chase, "You guys continue to forget we aren't normal girls. We were made from the powers of the gods, which uses white magic. So the curse on you- the whole passing power to one son- doesn't affect us. Hence twins."

Chase's color was slowly coming back to a normal shade and Tyler asked, "I'm guessing you knew this was going to happen since you're so calm."

Rae jumped up from her chair, "Yep. By the way, I call Chastity as my god child." Chase said the name and let it roll off his tongue. Now that he knew that indeed these were his children, the idea of having a girl thrilled him. They congratulated him as he went back to Serenity with a smile and apology.

Rae on the other hand went down a couple of halls sensing where Caleb was waiting. "This is unexpected; you're sitting by the nursery watching the babies. I don't know if I should feel touched or disturbed." Caleb smiled as Rae turned to the window to see a bunch of babies, "So how is she?"

Caleb said, "The nurse said she's fine; just needs to be fed some more before they release her. Do you think they'll like the new refurbished baby room?"

She said, "Caleb it's not like we destroyed any of Chase's hard work. We just moved some things around to make room for Chastity's crib and toys."

He said in a mocking tone, "And the touch of pink paint was nothing?"

Rae laughed, "Exactly. Anyway, I guess she got Serenity's charm in her; surrounded in a room filled with just boys."

Caleb said, "I guess Chase's going to have his hands full with her." He paused, "I can't believe how small she is." He glanced over at Rae, who was staring sadly and wore a pensive expression. "What are you thinking?"

Rae seemed off and she said, "It's nothing." She looked up into Caleb's mocha eyes and somehow she just spilled a secret she didn't even know she had inside. "I never wanted kids before. But now after seeing them, I realize how incomplete my life is. It makes me wish I had one." Rae glanced down, "That's kind of stupid."

Caleb smiled, "No. Everyone at one point thinks about their future; if they're going to get married, have kids, you name it. Is this what you've been worrying about? Not finding someone?"

Rae denied, "I'm not worried."

Caleb placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers, "Rae, I know without a doubt you will find someone that loves you more than you can possibly think."

They both went back and looked at little Chastity. Thinking back, Rae had pictured her wedding day ever since she could remember (something she will never admit; this one she was taking to the grave) and the groom was always faceless. Rae gulped and yet another thought surprised her. This time the man wasn't faceless; no, it held Caleb Danvers with his beautiful kind eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

No one was going to be getting any sleep this week or possibly the next week depending on how each of them took the treatment. The worst case was Chase; which was located down the sound proof basement. It was absolutely terrifying hearing Chase's earsplitting screams echoing before the door was shut. This affected Serenity the most; after all she couldn't do anything besides support, give the medicine and wait. This is where Abby and Kylie help out; they took care of the twins to free up Serenity.

Upstairs in Thea's room Reid lay still with his lips clasped tightly shut. "Maybe I should put him in a calming stage again?" Thea said a little worn.

Tyler sitting on a chair said, "Thea you've been doing that all day. You need to take a break or else you'll be rolling in pain too."

She sighed and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. "I just hate to see him in pain," Thea whispered.

Tyler stretched his arms, "Thea, can you go down stairs and see how the rest are doing?"

She gave one more glance a Reid and replied, "Yes."

She walked down the stairs to where Kylie was holding Chastity. She asked, "How's Reid holding up?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "He's in a lot of pain, yet he hasn't said one word or screamed. I think he's trying to tough it out."

Abby was rocking Austin, "I have to say I'm definitely getting a work out carrying this kid."

Thea glanced around, "Where's Rae?"

The basement door opened with a slam making the babies cry, and a howling of yelling echoed from the room downstairs.

Serenity was crying as she said defeated, "He's cracking. I can't get through to him. He's asking and begging me to stop. To kill him." She beseeched them, "Help me, please."

Thea with a determined look on her face went down and shut the door. Tyler in the corner of the upper stairs peeked his head out, "Is everything okay?"

Serenity was bawling on Kylie's shoulders while holding Chastity, "Thea went down to calm Chase."

Tyler's eye brows rose, "She's been calming Reid all day. I sent here down here for a break."

Abby placed Austin down in a small crib they set up in the living room, "Tyler come with me." They both went down and this time Chase's pleads were accompanied with shrieks from Thea. In a couple minutes, Tyler brought up Thea who was twitching and squealing in pain.

Kylie shouted, "Take her in the car and drive far way until she comes to her senses." Tyler nodded and Kylie was left quietly hushing the babies and Serenity. Kylie glanced up to shaking Reid looking down the steps and Kylie said shocked, "Get back into bed Reid!"

He held the railing tightly, "I heard Thea…."

Serenity went up and allowed him to use her as support, "She's fine Reid. The emotions finally got to her, so Tyler took her away from the house." Reid gave a nod and stubbornly walked back to bed by himself. Serenity on the other hand began to weep on the stairs.

Kylie waved her over, "Come over here, deifiúr." And just as before Reid had made his grand entrance, Serenity was crying on Kylie's shoulders once again.

Down in the basement Chase was clenching his hands so hard together that they were drawing blood, his face was a deadly pallid color and contorted by the immense pain. "Kill me, please. Stop it! Help me, make it stop," he shouted out loud.

Abby said, "Chase calm down everything will be okay." But Chase kept yelling like he couldn't hear her anymore.

Maybe the pain was blinding him, so Abby focused on his mind, _"When will the pain stop?" _

Abby said soothing, _"Chase. It'll stop soon."_

Chase asked, "_Abby? Fuck! It feels like my body being ripped into pieces."_

Abby tried to get his mind off the pain, _"I want you to focus on the idea of your kids, of Serenity."_

Chase grunted and said to Abby, _"How are they?"_

Abby replied, _"They're great. Do you know what your son did today?"_

His body was beginning to relax from his ridged position, _"What?"_

"_I was changing his diaper and he decided to decorate the wall and ceiling with pee." _Chase chuckled and his screams became silent.

"Is he okay?" Serenity asked.

Abby nodded her head, _"Chase, Serenity's back."_ He let his hand out for Serenity to hold. She kissed his hand and Abby lay on the other couch. She looked at Chase and Serenity holding each other's hand and thought the worst must be over.

"Tyler are you kidnapping me?" Thea said after twenty minutes of being incoherent and wailing.

He smiled in relief, "Welcome back Thea. I thought by the time you come around we'd be out of the state."

She sat up a little more, "I feel better now. Let's turn around and go back."

He squirmed in his seat, "Thea?"

She glanced over, "Yes."

He said, "Reid wanted me to take care of you while he was down. So maybe we should get a burger or something and then go back."

"But Reid needs me."

Tyler smiled, "Please don't make me break my promise. He'll be fine for you to get some food."

It was later that night when Thea and Tyler entered the house. Thea went quickly up the stairs to find him curled up in a ball. She sat on the edge of her bed and Reid called her name softly.

She asked, "Do you need something Reid?"

"Thea, why did you get me that? I hate chihuahuas; it's like a small rat." She stared at him realizing he was sleeping. Wrapping her arms around him she softly replied, "Don't worry Reid I'm allergic to dogs."

In the living room Tyler walked around the couch to see Kylie laying with the twins on a couple of blankets instead on the air mattress they set up earlier. He began to peel off his shoe when Kylie's arm bent backwards searching for him. He sat down next to her and offered his hand. She took his hand then turned to face him with a sleepy expression. She asked, "How's Thea?"

He continued to remove his other shoe with one hand, "Good. I made her eat and take a break. How about you? The twins give you trouble?"

She shook her head, "Na. Austin eats and sleeps while Chastity, which I have to admit is a little high maintenance like her mother, just needs to be rocked to sleep," she paused in thought, "but you have to do it standing up."

Tyler smiled as he joked, "Know all the tricks of the trade have we?"

Kylie modestly said, "Only the basics."

He placed another pillow down and asked, "Why aren't you using the air mattress?"

Kylie opened her eyes, "I would have if Abby didn't go downstairs; she was going to block the other side so they wouldn't fall off."

Tyler patted his pillows and asked, "Do you want to move to the air mattress now? I can block the other side."

She smiled and replied, "It would be more comfortable, but I'm not taking the risk waking them up."

She scooted closer to his body as he laid down and he made a sniffing noise. Kylie asked, "What? Do the babies need to be change?"

She was beginning to turn over when Tyler stopped her, "No, but I smell blueberries and peaches on your shirt."

She gave a quiet laugh, "Oh that would be the baby food."

He shifted his head down, "Baby food? Aren't they too young to have that, Kylie?"

Kylie buried her face into his chest, "The babies didn't eat it. I did."

Tyler asked amused, "Why?"

She replied with red cheeks, "I was starving and I didn't get to the grocery store yet. So the only food left was the baby jars. By the way, most of the meats were nasty, well except the turkey and gravy. That was okay."

He chuckled, "Oh Kylie. What am I going to do with you? You could have called me and I could have picked you up something."

She let out a yawn, "You were helping Thea, and I was simply taste testing the food to help determine what they should eat later on." She thought after Tyler would get home she would go do the shopping, but all of a suddenly exhaustion hit her. So tomorrow she promised herself, she would go shopping and bring some stuff for Rae and Caleb.

Kylie pulled up the blanket to share with Tyler and he asked, "Did you make a list for the store?"

She was slowly nodding off, "Yea, it's on the fridge. If you need anything just add it on and I'll get it tomorrow."

Tyler kissed her forehead and said, "Good night baby." She gave one more smile and said groggily, "Night, baby boy."

It was later in the night, in the colony house that Caleb began to whimper. Rae slowly got up from the floor and wiped his brow saying, "Its okay Caleb. I'm here." This was the first time he actually let his true pain show in front of Rae.

You see when she was there Caleb wouldn't say a word; held it in. So she thought his addiction was a bad as Reid's. But Rae later realized when she went out he let go and only Gorman would know. How did she find out this little trick of his? She just closed the front door saying she'd be back soon and realized she forgot the keys inside. So when she opened the door his screams pierced the silence. Going to check on him Gorman held her back, "He doesn't want you to see him in pain." He led her outside with him, "I'm asking you Rachel. Give him time to just let go." She agreed and sat outside for a good two hours before making a loud entrance.

"Why do you have to be so damn proud?" Rae said tiredly. His eyes peeked open and she asked, "Do you want me to leave so you can a…let loose?"

He shook his head and more sweat perspired from his brow, "I feel better when you're around."

She grabbed the rag and wiped his face again, "I don't want to make you angsty, but I saw two more days. So the worst is over, babe."

Caleb gave a small smile and replied, "Good." Rubbing his forehead lightly with her hand he soon fell back to sleep. He mumbled softly, "Love you."

Rae stopped for a second in surprise, and then continued her motions until Caleb was peacefully sleeping. Knowing it was safe she kissed his cheek and whispered softly, "I love you, too."


	24. Final Chapter

Conclusion of Junior Year

I don't understand how I got this honor of wrapping up the year; gees why couldn't Kylie just do it? What can I say?

Coach Ham-is a saint for not letting me swim this year

Serenity-always leads to fun, crazy trouble

Reid- annoys Caleb constantly; a plus in my book

Kylie- a cool cat that usually backs me up

Chase- funny as heck; those comments to Caleb were hilarious

Thea-a doll

Ben- he's so much fun to pull pranks on. Like how the one time I had a mouse attached to a string and threw it at him. I said, "Come on kitty. Get the mouse." His face was priceless

Tyler- doesn't piss me off

Aaron- amusing

Provost Higgins-what a creep…definitely has a crush on Caleb

Abby- stick in the mud nun

Kira- bimbo

Pogue- idiot

Sarah- twit and dumb shit

Kate- Ah, what can I say to describe her. Horrid, retched Bitch, a waste of skin, two timing leech that ruins everything.

And that's a list of people I like to well, not like. Good wrap up? No? Well, fine I'll be more serious.

The end of this year I can only wrap up as a year of separation. I've barely seen any of my sisters and their guardies after the treatments from their addiction. The only good thing that has happened this year is that the sons of Ipswich are cured and have a new bounce in their steps. It was as if a weight was lifted off their shoulders.

What I do know is Abby spent most of her time in front of the television eating Ben….Haha gottcha! No she was eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I guess it was her new best friend to get her through the summer and dealing with keeping a distant eye on Pogue. Thankfully with training she was able to eat a pint of ice cream a day and not gain any weight.

Thea and Reid spent most time together in his club house, preparing for the school year. Fun fact! Reid's mom set him up with a surprise blind date, but Reid told his mother he was already involved with a girl. To stop his mother's nagging of not knowing who his girlfriend was, he promised to introduce his mystery girl at his mother's fundraiser. Too bad she isn't real.

Serenity and Chase were cherishing the true meaning of parenthood as they stayed up at all odds in the night trying to put their fickle twins to sleep.

For Kylie, she's been crazy busy since the beginning of summer. Besides practicing butch ball and training boot camp every day, she is now holding a summer job at a café; which I still don't get why she needs do it if we are beyond rich. I've never seen Kylie be so active, like…Abby.

I'm just waiting for Kylie to collapse from exhaustion.

As for me, yours truly, I seemed to be cursed with not being able to mention the dying factor to Caleb. It seemed no matter how much I tried to tell him, something would interrupt me…or maybe deep down I waited for the wrong time to ask. I really just don't want him to know. Damn, why does this guardian stuff have to be hard?

And that's it. Kylie and I were hoping maybe Abby would snap and kill Kate, or somebody would have knocked some sense into Parry. Hell, I thought I'd kill her once. But nothing; just another unexpected, messed up year at Spencer Academy.


End file.
